After Midnight
by Bamboo Tora
Summary: The past does not long stay buried. 50 years after Naraku's defeat Sesshomaru and Kagome find themselves caught up in a chain of events set to change the whole of Japan.
1. Between Dusk and Dawn

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to the wondrous, and sometimes frustrating, Rumiko Takahashi.

Prologue

Between Dusk and Dawn

The woman slowly circled the well. Her clothing tattered and the beginnings of an ugly purple bruise forming near her left temple. She paid little heed to the stark black tresses whipping across her vision nor the last waves of daytime heat stirring the grass around her ankles.

'_Innocuous,'_ she thought as she skimmed her fingertips across the sun-warmed wood. Her head tilted to the side in a considering manner.

'_Souta was right to be wary of you,'_ she directed her thoughts toward the structure. A rueful smile crawled over her lips. It matched her darkened eyes.

She noted she was still bleeding. A slow trickle roping down her forearm to drip from her fingertips. It stained the petals of the small yellow flowers near her feet. The wounds felt distant, far less real than the wood under her palm.

It was not smart for her to be here now. The scent of blood would draw predators. She couldn't bring herself to care.

'_I will have my moment, all else be damned.'_ The muscles in her jaw tightened.

A tingle swept down her spine. It alerted her to the others approaching long before they broke the tree line. In her peripheral vision she saw them stop on the shadowy edge of the forest.

She wasn't sure if she was thankful for their hesitancy to approach or not.

Her kit hurried a few paces ahead of them, no doubt determined to comfort his mother. A red clad arm across his chest stopped him. He glanced up in question and received the shake of a snowy head in response.

'_Imagine, it only took this for Inuyasha to finally show some tact.'_ A hollow laugh built up in her chest. Too much, it was simply all too much.

In a moment of philosophical thought she began to understand the battle with Naraku was like midnight in her life. It was a time between. Things long ago begun had ended. Things long ago ended had a chance to begin again.

Her attention turned to the group of seven beings awaiting her recognition.

Miroku was flexing his right hand, now bare of beads and glove. As the muscles worked, the ghost of a chime could be heard from the rings of his staff. His other arm was broken and lashed protectively to his chest. Blood dribbled sluggishly down his forehead.

Sango's eyes were still red and puffy. Nicks and scrapes ran the length of her body. Her arms were wrapped loosely around Kohaku, and the young boy held Kirara in his grip.

Shippo blinked curious eyes up to Kagome as she perused their group.

'_Inuyasha.' _Her gaze fell on the familiar unkempt silver hair. His dog ears twitched in anxiety. Slightly behind him and to his right stood Kikyo.

The two mikos locked appraising stares. Calculating brown clashed with dulled ocean blue. Though Kagome couldn't see it for the angle of their bodies she knew Inuyasha had his clawed hand entwined with the other priestess'.

It was now, after the battle, that she could feel her strength failing.

She sucked in a shaky breath. _'No tears.' _

The eyes of the group watched her. In most could be seen understanding, but in one set there was such deep guilt looking at it cut her.

Despite their ragged appearance her friends seemed to shimmer.

This time for them was dawn.

'_Second chances,'_ she thought.

Kagome turned back to the Bone Eater's Well and bowed deeply. It's depths peered back at her like the grave.

"Goodbye, my family," she whispered.

As the breeze caught her words she wondered if somewhere near a sink, in a kitchen she no longer had a way to get to, her mother would hear them and understand.

Turning back to her group she was surprised to see Sango had moved towards her. The taijiya searched her face for a moment before they embraced, linked arms, and the whole assembly headed back towards the village.

Casting a short glance over her shoulder Kagome was stunned. The well was afire in the dying glow of the sun. Shadows pooled around its edges.

For once it looked as it truly was, between.

And standing next to it silhouetted in the crimson light of the setting sun was...

'_...Sesshomaru...'_

In the moment before she ripped her eyes away from the unearthly vision Kagome wondered if she was headed into dawn, or dusk.

AN:

Naraku: :shuffles pages of script:

Inu-cast :sits around drinking capri suns:

Indigo: Well, this is sort of the beginning. The story starts off a little slow but let me assure you it is Sess/Kag...

Kags: :looks at Sessho and blushes:

Indigo: :rolls her eyes: I've never been one who likes the fanfics where Sess and Kag just kind of magically fall in love in the first three chapters. I have no idea how long it'll take...

Naraku: :shuffling script pages more frantically:

Indigo: ...but eventually we'll get there. I want to make it as realistic as possible. It'll probably take a couple chapters to get them to even meet.

Naraku: WHAT!? I'm not even IN this fic!!

Indigo: :scuffs shoe and looks guilty: Well, you see...I don't like you.

Naraku: But I have so much character potential. :gives creepy Naraku version of puppy eyes:

Inu-cast: :shudders:

Indigo: Well, I'm terribly sorry. I only brought you in for a quick second to set up an event timeline. ...I want a new baddie.

Naraku: You can't do this to me! I've been the bane of the Inu-tachi existence for YEARS! :throws script:

Indigo: Exactly! You're boring...and you whine like a baby.

Sessho: :snorts:

Indigo: Look, it's over. Just accept it. :steers Naraku towards studio doors: There's still plenty of work out there for you. If not in fanfic, then think reality TV.

:opens door and shoves Naraku out:

Naraku: Hey! :slam:

Indigo: Well, just keep in mind I'm working toward that ever allusive lemon in the distance. It all depends on how well I can get Sesshy and Kags to work together.

Well you know the drill. Read and review.


	2. 50 Years Later

DISCLAIMER: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and all of it's characters. I just to get to play with them.

Chapter 1:

50 Years Later

Kagome found herself pulled to consciousness quickly. Years in the Sengoku Jidai had taught her that grogginess was detrimental to self-preservation. Even with the evil hanyou gone, and the threat to her being greatly diminished, it was best to be bright eyed and bushy tailed when she opened her eyes.

She expanded her senses in search of any unwelcome presences in her vicinity. Finding nothing more threatening than a squirrel, she peeled back the tattered top of her sleeping bag and darted a glance at her companion.

Shippou lay snuggled on his side. No more than an indefinable lump within his burgundy bed roll. A shock of brilliantly orange hair tumbled from within its confines clashing garishly with his bag in the morning light.

Kagome scooted toward their stack of wood and found a suitable amount of kindling to throw on the sluggish embers of their campfire. The chill breeze of the spring morning wrap itself around her exposed midsection as she stretched. Her back popped in a satisfactory manner and she stifled her groan.

It would not do to wake a growing kitsune so early.

Unwrapping the remnants of the previous night's meal she made a quick breakfast of fish and rice. The aroma awoke her demon companion.

"Okaa-san," Shippou mumbled as he peeked his head out of his sleeping bag.

Kagome bent over the two bowls in front of her, "Morning Ship."

With a silky rustling Shippou slithered his way out of his confines hissing as the cool air hit his skin. He took the bowl proffered to him and raised the chopsticks even as his eyes struggled to focus.

They ate in silence, enjoying the morning sounds of the forest, the crackle of the fire, and the dull clack of eating utensils.

Kagome looked up at her son._ 'So tall now,'_ she mused with a whimsical smile. When first pulled through the well Kagome didn't have a clue about how demon's aged. It had been Sango who had initially explained it to her, and boy had she been shocked when she discovered how old Inuyasha was. She had almost fallen over when she realized he was over two-hundred years old.

This naturally lead to a discussion of how old her adopted kitsune was, and the miko from the future had learned her kit looked his age, for the time being. Her son's physique would remain child-like until he reached the human equivalent of puberty, around his fifteenth year. At that point his body would change rapidly until he took on the appearance of a teenager. Then, around his fiftieth year he would hit another growth spurt, and his body would take on the contours of a mature male.

Shippou now stood almost a head taller than his mother. His shoulders had broadened and his face had lost the roundness of a child's. The kitsune's lithe build belied his strength. Deadly claws tipped his fingers, and his fiery hair hung down between his shoulder blades in a low ponytail.

Kagome felt a mother's pride swell in her chest. Despite his rocky beginnings in life her son had grown into a wonderful male.

"I'll take these to the river, Mama. I need a bath anyway."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "You certainly do," she teased.

Shippou whacked her on the arm softly. "It's too early to play, Mama." His emerald eyes glittered in the early morning light.

Kagome simply smiled back at him impishly as she handed over her bowl.

The kitsune took in her face, noting her flashing blue eyes, the gilded raven tresses, the way the lines formed at the corners of her mouth never seemed to stick. For a moment his thoughts drifted to the irate hanyou they had left behind. He scowled and shook himself.

Taking her dish he disappeared into the tree line in the direction of the stream.

'_He doesn't matter now,' _he told himself, but unfortunately he was never very good at lying.

Kagome kicked dirt over the remaining fire, waving the smoke from under her nose as she turned to roll up her sleeping bag. Something had nagged at her for the past three days. That same something was the reason she found her and her kit here, a day outside the boundaries of Inuyasha's forest.

'_Inuyasha,' _she fisted her hands in the soft material of the bed roll, _'are you still angry with me?' _

As she finished packing an unwelcome aura hit her like cold water in the face. Her back straightened so forcefully her muscles groaned in protest. For a moment she paused, tracking the dark energy as it maneuvered through the thicket. Hoping it wouldn't come their way, she held her breath. When it turned in her direction she caught an unmistakable flash of malevolence.

With deft movements she retrieved her bow from near her pack, threw the quiver over her shoulder and threaded an arrow. She rose, still clad in her nightclothes, barefoot, in the center of their camp.

The aura shifted left, then right, as if attempting to discern the best direction to approach the lone woman.

She was glad that it was Shippou's turn for dish duty.

xxxx

When Shippou reached the river he placed the two sets of chopsticks and bowls onto the ground.

Spring had swelled the waterway from mountain runoff and the mists clinging to the land had left the banks soggy. He took a moment to inhale the scents of mud and new growth. It lifted his mood, and he could tell that though his mother was human, what little filtered into her nose caused in her the same buoyancy of spirit.

He had felt stretched tight in his skin for the past six months. It was as much a side effect of his accelerated growth as it was being away from the rest of the Inu-tachi.

Today, though, was different. Today he felt like the husk had split. His extremities felt liquid and smooth as he kneeled in the soft dirt.

As he rinsed the first bowl he couldn't help but wonder if this newfound ability to move was a boon or a curse. After all, when his mother found herself finally able to move freely, it had turned out to be both.

_48 Years Ago_

_Shippou watched Kagome move her things from the shelves in their hut to the brown deer skin satchel Kaede had given her. _

_She was crying. _

_It was silent, and he didn't think she was aware of the streams running down her cheeks, but the twist of her lips spoke volumes about why she was upset. _

"_You can stay here," she sniffed, "with Sango and Miroku, and Kikyo and" she hiccupped, "Inuyasha."_

_She turned her back with the pretense of grabbing the last bottle of shampoo from the corner shelf, but Shippou saw her sleeve dash frantically across her eyes. _

"_Okaa-san," he asked in a tentative whisper, "don't you want me with you?"_

_Her shoulders slumped away from him, and for a moment he felt rejected. Then she whirled around, swept him up in her arms, and held him in an embrace so tight it seemed desperate. _

"_Of course I do," her blue eyes burned down into his emerald and her hand held his cheek. "I'm just worried. I'm-," she faltered and dropped her voice into a ragged whisper. "I'm just worried."_

_He raised his little paw up to her hair and ran his claws through it. "Don't be worried, Okaa-san." His wide green eyes peered up at her. _

_He didn't ask why she had to leave. He knew, had known, for over a month what was coming. _

_Kikyo was pregnant._

At the time he hadn't been concerned about why she was worried. It had only mattered to him that she stopped. He had thought that her heartache and trepidation was a result of the physical manifestation of what she had known all along; Inuyasha would never be hers.

Looking back he could see what his younger self couldn't.

It had been that and so much more.

She had known the repercussions of her wish upon the jewel. Had known perhaps since the day after the battle when everyone awoke to find their injuries were healed.

When Sango gave birth to her and Miroku's first child, Kagome had realized the full horror of her actions. It had taken over a year for her to believe the couple when they told her that she had done nothing wrong. Kagome accepted their view and dropped the subject, but eventually the guilt and her life in the village became something she could not bear.

The day after Kagome found out about Kikiyo's pregnancy they had left.

No matter the fact that Kikyo and Inuyasha had been mated for two years. Those two years immediately following Naraku's downfall. He knew their relationship had still stung the young miko, and Inuyasha's behavior had been the final straw.

Inuyasha would hover around Kagome, scaring off any male who showed interest. He made sure nothing touched her, and all the while Kagome needed something, anything to touch her.

Shippou finished the dishes and disrobed on the banks, stepping into the cold water. He ducked his head and ran his claws through his hair roughly, using the bar of soap to wash his locks. He shivered as he moved to scrub his torso.

He recalled the two years of fake smiles from Kagome. The battles of wills that she and Inuyasha went through about the smallest of things. Things that should not have been any of his business.

He remembered how Kagome, who once thrust the largest evil in Japan through the gates to the underworld was forced to fight a self-absorbed hanyou for the simple right to take a walk not fifty yards from her front steps.

Where once Shippou had delighted in such spats, looking back, he couldn't help but see how much they had damaged her.

Sango and Miroku knew why she was leaving. They understood. Kagome had needed to get away, both from Inuyasha and the village, in order to deal with her remorse.

Shippou could see it in her eyes now and then. It was a dimness that swept over her. In the early years it had manifested as mild insomnia and Kagome would spend those sleepless hours training. There were many times when he would awaken to his mother spinning a blade to the side of their camp.

The kitsune grew to prefer the wilds. He enjoyed the traveling, aiding those individuals or villages that would cross their path. Sometimes they stayed in one place for a few years, but his mother would always grow restless. Shippou found he grew restless as well. Oddly enough the one time he had felt complete peace was the year they had spent at Sesshomaru's castle, and that had been a year of solid war.

Shippou rinsed the soap from his body, wondering if his mother had felt the same. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream.

xxxx

It was still dark in the Western Lands when Sesshomaru slid back the ornately carved wooden doors of his bedchamber. It was not his normal hour to rise, but he had been unable to find much peace as of late.

He made his way from the far West end of his palace down the long corridor toward his study. Periodically he passed one of the large tapestries or a granite support column inlaid with Inu-youkai in their true forms. His gaze caught on the many arrangements of flowers strategically placed along the hall. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

'_Rin.' _Even fully grown, the girl loved flowers.

The torches that burned in the courtyard and around the fifty-foot high outer wall cast the only light in the palace grounds. Soldiers patrolled around the perimeter, the shuffle of their steps against the cobblestones breaking the stillness.

He reached his study and slid open the shoji screen. After lighting the lamp just inside the door he made his way over to his desk and settled himself comfortably on a cushion. Sesshomaru cast a glare at the pile of missives in front of him.

Normally he would have relished the opportunity to delve through the boring pieces of parchment. It was like meditation. While reading over the summaries from his different advisors on crop yields, general wellness of the population, and the few invitations to lordly functions, he could simply zone out. Now, however, he was required to scan through them with a critical eye.

It was the damn Southern Lord's fault, and if Sesshomaru could prove it he would behead the bastard. Over the slim years the young youkai had ruled, after the mysterious downfall of the previous Lord, the Southern ruler had gone from a nuisance to a threat.

It felt like he was dealing with Naraku's apprentice, as they both had a penchant for trickery and manipulation. The last year had brought Sesshomaru more and more frequent accounts of villages on his lands being raided.

At first he had increased his patrols, searching for rouge youkai or bandits. Then he had sent small bands of soldiers to protect the outlying towns. The attacks had stopped for awhile, but the culprits were not apprehended.

Six months ago the raids had picked up again. A particularly vicious attack on a settlement of Badger youkai near the Southern borders had left few survivors and Sesshomaru had gone to investigate in person.

_5 and 1/2 Months Ago_

_The village was still in flames when the demon Lord landed. Such carnage had not been seen in many years. Even in the days of Naraku, the demolished villages had held a sterile feel. This, however, was full of blood, soot, and pain, as if the perpetrators had raped the very land. Nothing from the Earth stood. The stone streets themselves crumbled under the heat._

_An inu-youkai soldier, no older than 150 summers, addressed him. "Lord Sesshomaru," his voice was shaky as he bowed. _

_The weight of the Lord's golden gaze settled upon the hapless youth. _

"_The Captain has sent me to escort my Lord to the command post;" he gulped audibly as the daiyoukai glared at him. _

'_How disrespectful,' the demon Lord quipped to himself. 'The Captain's life shall depend on his reason for failing to meet this Sesshomaru.' He watched the soldier turn and take a few steps before glancing back to see if his Lord was following. _

"_My Lord?" The soldier asked hesitantly. _

_Sesshomaru had paid no heed to the youth and instead turned to survey the village. He sniffed the air a bit, attempting to catch scent of the attackers, but his nose was clogged with smoke. After a moment he noticed he was not alone. The inu-youkai private stood to the side, eyes averted, as he seemed to gather his courage._

"_Speak."_

_The youkai's eyes snapped up to Sesshomaru's and he took a deep breath. "The South, my Lord," he said quietly. The look the daiyoukai gave him suggested that he should finish his explanation quickly. "They had no scent, but they were shadow youkai in the uniforms of the Southern Lands."_

"_Foolishness," a voice rang from behind them. _

_Sesshomaru turned to see the Captain approaching them all the while glaring at the young soldier._

"_My lord," the captain bowed low. "I beg your forgiveness for my inability to meet with you when you arrived. I was attending to the fortification of our defenses."_

_The demon Lord brushed the apology aside. It was obvious the Captain had no sense. What purpose would there be in attacking an already decimated village? "Report," Sesshomaru commanded in a chill monotone._

"_We were attacked by shadow youkai in the garb of the Southern Lands. That much is true, but I refuse to believe that Lord Naboru would be arrogant enough to start a war with the Western Lands. He could not possibly win." The Captain's lips tightened in annoyance._

"_Hn." Sesshomaru dragged his eyes across the remnants of the village, noting the high angular splatters of blood against the remaining walls. "It is arrogant to believe that because he could not win he would not try."_

_The Captain acknowledged the dangerous tone of the inu-daiyoukai's voice and immediately began backpedaling. "Of course my Lord," he stuttered bending deeply at his waist, "please forgive me my assumptions. The matter shall be investigated thoroughly." _

_Sesshomaru nodded once before turning to leave the village. He paused in his steps, his voice rumbling back to the ears of the Captain. "Do not displease me again."_

_Before the, now shaking, Captain found himself once again able to form words, his Lord had disappeared. _

Almost six months later and still Naboru could not be concretely linked with the attacks. Sesshomaru was beyond frustrated, not only with the whelp in control of the South, but also with the Northern Lord. With the West and East both having encounters with what appeared to be Southern soldiers, but Naboru denying his involvement, it would take a majority decision of the four lands to instigate war. Unfortunately the Northern Lord preferred sake to politics and was happy keeping his opinion to himself in the matter.

In a very un-Lordly display Sesshomaru groaned, and laid his head in his arms. He couldn't find it in himself to go back to sleep. It was in times such as these that he admitted to himself that he missed Rin. Her presence could sooth him when no others could, her and her daughters'.

It would be days yet before they returned to The Palace Moon. Alone, sensing the first stirrings of the world that signified dawn's approach, Sesshomaru allowed himself to be eager for their arrival.

xxxx

AN:

Indigo: I bet you're all wondering why Kagome is still alive. Or at least still alive and not like 70 years old and wrinkled. Well, that will be explained later. I've already hinted at it.

Kagome: :jogs by looking 20 while being followed by a herd of AARP members:

Indigo: I hope I'm not getting too confusing with the timeline. I realize with the 50 year jump and then all the references to different years without the information for those years things can get aggravating for a reader. But! I promise if you keep reading eventually everything will be explained.

Kagome: I have a question. What's the deal with Kikyo? Is she alive? Like not living dead alive?

Indigo: I know, I brought it up. I haven't answered it yet...and it might not get answered until I feel like dealing with the whole jewel thing. I'm trying like hell to balance current happenings with explanations of the past.

If you have suggestions or comments you know the drill.

Without further adieu, **Preview!**

Chapter 2: The Coming Storm

The demons attention shifted a split second before Kagome's. There were more energies approaching. Small auras, hanyou auras. They were moving quickly toward the clearing and _behind __them_ was the pull of five more mid-grade youkai.

_'Soldiers,'_ was Kagome's horrified thought before she loosed her arrow.


	3. The Coming Storm

DISCLAIMER: The rights to IY were not at the bottom of the cereal box. Someone lied to me. pouts I still don't own it.

Chapter 2:

The Coming Storm

Even after decades of training Kagome could never manage to keep the sweat from beading on her brow. She had been traveling the countryside of Japan with Shippou on and off for forty-eight years, but every battle was like this.

'_Is this the one?' _The thought always came unbidden. Fear flashed, adrenaline kicked in, but thankfully the doubts no longer haunted her. _'No hesitation. Eye on the mark. Senses open. Breathe,' _Her mind coaxed.

She waited for the being to emerge from the forest.

After so many years her fingers no longer trembled. The reactions of her body were now tightly controlled chaos. Everything except for the damn sweat forming on her brow.

The was a rustle in the underbrush to the left of her target.

'_Nice try,' _she quipped to herself, _'But no buy.'_

There was no aura coming from the moving area, obviously a diversionary tactic. She could feel the demon. He was mid-grade... and he was stalling. Unfortunately for him, the more he delayed the quicker his death.

Kagome's mind was battle honed.

'_Mid-grade, intelligent, knows tactics, without long-range weapons or he would have shot me already,'_ she thought wryly as she assessed the demon. _'Most importantly,' _her lips curved into a smirk, _'He is unsure of my ability.'_

The demon's attention shifted a split second before Kagome's. There were more energies approaching. Small auras, hanyou auras. They were moving quickly toward the clearing and _behind__them_ was the pull of five more mid-grade youkai.

'_Soldiers,' _was Kagome's horrified thought before she loosed her arrow.

xxxx

Two young girl's sprinted through the woods as if the hounds of hell where snapping at their heels. The elder, who appeared to be about ten years old, half-carried, half-dragged her five year old sister with her.

Terrified leaf-green eyes filled with tears as she watched her elder sister's soft black cat ear's swivel to hear behind them.

"Come on Sayuri. We have to go faster," the elder panted as she tugged her baby sister along. Akitsuki held in her own tears as she tried to get her mother's desperate face out of her mind. She had told them to run to the village, to run for help, and that was what they were going to do. They would help their mother, but they had to get away from the soldiers first.

The low branches and brambles lashed across their faces and dug wooden fingers into their clothing. It seemed like the forest itself was doing it's best to hinder their progress.

The elder panther hanyou forced her way through the thick underbrush and pulled her sister into a small clearing. They both skidded to a stop in horror at what lay ahead of them.

A strangely clad woman stood in front of them with an arrow pointed in their direction.

"Get behind me," she ordered in a voice that brooked no argument. "Stay there and don't move."

Akitsuki pulled her sister behind the odd woman, who by aura she could identify as a miko. Was this the miko her mother spoke of?

Kagome's pure energy snapped furiously around her as the two hanyou huddled together, shielded by her legs.

As the first soldier breeched the clearing the miko released her arrow and the two girl's watched in fear and awe as the snake youkai disintegrated on impact. The woman unsheathed a sword with her right hand in a graceful practiced motion, then dropped into a defensive stance.

Akitsuki wrapped her arms protectively around her sister as the four remaining soldiers charged.

xxxx

Shippou sprinted for all he was worth back towards camp. His damp hakama twisted around his waist and his sopping hair slapped his back. The sound of swords clashing met his ears intermixed with grunts, cruses...and crying?

He sniffed and grimaced. Snake youkai, and more than one. The stench mingled with the smell of ash and he could feel the prickle of his mother's holy powers dance across his skin.

Leaping over the low line of brush that ringed their camp Shippou caught an unexpected sight.

There stood his mother in all her battle glory. Her bow in her left hand as the sword in her right blazed with pink purity. She was surrounded by four snake youkai dressed in the garb of soldiers. Huddled together behind her legs, crying, were two young female cat hanyous.

The youkai shifted around Kagome. Their flat faces twisting what would be a normal smirk into a sickening leer. For a moment she was thrust back into memory.

_50 Years Ago_

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as a large sinuous youkai crept up behind him._

_To her dismay Inuyasha didn't show any indication that he had heard her. He was occupied with Naraku. The Inu-brothers were darting around the evil hanyou taking him apart chunk by chunk with their attacks. _

_Kagome notched an arrow, as the snake youkai leveled it's sword at Inuyasha's back._

'_Hit the mark!' Kagome prayed as she fired her bow. _

_The arrow flew through the air and buried itself in the base of the youkai's neck. The sword clattered to the ground mere inches from impaling her friend. She breathed out a sigh of relief._

_A voice screeched out in rage, "No!"_

_Kagome swung her head around looking for the source only to find a small youkai moving quickly in the direction of her, Shippou, and Rin. _

_A-un pushed Rin behind it and made ready to defend, but the youkai was quick. It ducked the two-headed dragon and prepared to attack the first defenseless person._

_Rin screamed just as Kagome dove in front of her._

'_What kind of youkai is that,' was all Kagome could think as it sank it's fangs into her thigh._

_Her eyes rose for a moment and caught the golden-gaze of Sesshomaru from across the battlefield._

"_You killed my father," the unidentifiable youkai screamed, "And now I've killed you." _

_As what Kagome now realized was an adolescent snake youkai fled into the forest, one thought pounded through Kagome's brain. 'Poison.'_

As Kagome came back to herself the same thought again made it's way into her mind. _'Poison.' _

Snake youkai were notorious for producing large amounts of the toxic substance.

She highly doubted that if she were to get bitten this time Sesshomaru would show up to save her hide. She was still mildly surprised he'd done it the first time.

The shifting of air alerted Kagome that her opponents were on the move.

She ducked the nearest youkai's sword and slashed across his abdomen. He burst into ashes. She pivoted through the cloud to stab the undefended back of the snake on his right. He barely had a chance to scream before he disintegrated.

From the corner of her eye she saw Shippou leap forward and release a wave of fox-fire at one of the two remaining soldiers.

The snake youkai raised his sword and swiped at Shippou awkwardly. Her son dodged, his hair licking around him like flame, and drove his claws through the youkai's neck. Kagome knew he'd severed the snake's spinal cord.

She turned her full attention back to the last of the attackers. The youkai had been hanging back observing, but when Shippou had entered the clearing the snake had leant his sword to the fray.

He ducked and parried with more refined skill and instantly Kagome knew he was a Captain. Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw the horizontal bars across his shoulder.

The youkai circled her, while Kagome focused on keeping herself between the children and his blade. Shippou made a move toward the snake's undefended back but stopped short with a curt shake of Kagome's head. He again made a motion towards his mother in an effort to remove the two hanyou she was protecting from the line of fire. Another shake of the miko's head was his answer.

Kagome could see it, the youkai was waiting for her son to approach. He saw Shippou, being a demon, as more of a threat than a human miko. _'Foolish,' _she thought.

"Why does a miko protect two hanyou?" The Captain asked with a tilt of his head.

She wrinkled her nose slightly at the way the youkai had spat the last word, but refused to answer.

The snake lunged forward, feinting the blow toward her right leg, but actually aiming at her more vulnerable left side.

Her blade sang as collided with the youkai's, knocking his back. She didn't have time for this. Kagome could feel the presence of more youkai brush the edge's of her consciousness. They were still far off, but not for long.

'_This is taking too long.' _In one swift move Kagome sidestepped her opponents sword, dropped her bow, and released a controlled burst of pure ki from her left palm. The Captain crumpled into dust.

Shippou turned to his mother and stated the obvious, "Soldiers."

Kagome nodded as she sheathed her sword and kneeled in front of the still frightened half-demons.

Her body was thrumming from the battle and her tone was blunt, "Why were they chasing you?"

The elder girl snapped her head up at the question. "They captured our mother," she said her brown eyes wide and tearful.

The younger girls chestnut head bobbed in confirmation and she wiped her eyes on a ragged lilac kimono sleeve. "They wanted us too, but mama made us run. She told us to run to the village."

Shippou whistled. "Four soldiers for two kids, man."

"Six," Kagome corrected, "But I think the first was a scout. There were five behind them." She gestured toward the two girls.

Her son's eyes went wide. "Why so many? All dead?" He shifted from foot to foot scanning the forest.

"All dead," Kagome confirmed.

A glint from around the younger hanyou's neck caught Kagome's attention. She leaned closer and the girl curled her fist protectively around the charm. Kagome's eyes softened and she gave a wink as she pulled away and stood.

"We need to go. More are coming."

She stooped down and fished out a pair of shoes and a light jacket. _'This is going to kill my last pair of sleep pants'_ Kagome thought as she tugged on her shoes. She grabbed the packs from the ground, shouldering one and handing the other to Shippou.

Retrieving her bow and turning back to the two hanyous she added, "It would safest right now if you came with us. You won't be able to outrun the soldiers on your own."

The younger hanyou trotted up to Shippou and gazed at him, green eyes curious. He gave a fanged grin as he scooped the girl up in his arms. She squeaked in surprise and then giggled.

The elder hanyou eyed Kagome and Shippou with trepidation. Kagome smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright," she said as she shot a pointed glance at the younger hanyou's necklace. "I think I know you mother."

The older girl caught the look but her nod was hesitant. She climbed onto Kagome's back. The pack made it awkward but the miko clasped her hands around the hanyou's legs to secure her.

Shippou gave Kagome a questioning look but her eyes seemed to say 'later.' He shrugged.

As soon as Kagome was sure her passenger was stable she took off into the forest in a sprint, masking their scents. Shippou followed close behind.

xxxx

A vicious snarl sent the servants scurrying from the corridor outside the study of the Lord of the Western Lands.

Inside the room, Sesshomaru was seething. _'The insolent fool dares?' _he growled to himself. His youki crackled around him as he stared at the crumpled parchment in his fist.

"Jaken," his voice boomed.

A small lumpy toad-like youkai hurried down the hall towards his Lord's call. The passing servants sent him pitying looks.

He slid open the shoji screen and fell to his knees on the floor. His Lord was obviously more than displeased.

"Y-yes, milord? This humble Jaken is here to serve you."

"Have the guard around the citadel doubled. Allow no one in the proper." Sesshomaru ordered as he swept passed his cowering retainer.

"Of course milord," Jaken said raising his head, glad he was not the focus of his Lord's ire, but of course he just had to push it. "A-are you traveling Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru paused in the hallway shooting a frigid glare over his shoulder at the servant. Jaken instantly prostrated himself.

"Forgive me milord. This lowly servant has no right to question," he stuttered out. Jaken busied himself counting the wooden slats in the floor directly beneath his nose, cursing himself for his curiosity, as he continued spewing apologies.

When he looked up Jaken let our a relieved breath to the empty hall and wiped his brow with his little hat.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, why must you leave this faithful Jaken behind?"

xxxx

The demon Lord strode purposefully through the courtyard headed for his gates. He could see his General, Isamu, walking toward him from the corner of his eye. The Inu-youkai General's long brown braid swung behind him as he hurried towards his Lord.

'_I have no desire to discuss matters now,' _Sesshomaru thought in an attempt to justify his haste. He almost smirked at his excuse. '_Why bother? After so many years I know I am attached to the girl.' _He paused in his musings. _'Girl? No woman, she was long ago grown.'_

Sesshomaru knew he was doing exactly what his enemy expected. While the knowledge infuriated him, he could see no satisfactory way around it. He could get there faster than his soldiers. He could get there undetected, and once there, he could lay waste to all who defied him.

The demon Lord would take the threat seriously because it was a threat to one of the few things Sesshomaru held dear.

'_No one harms what is mine.' _He repressed his snarl.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Isamu addressed him with a bow.

"General Isamu," Sesshomaru acknowledged without breaking his stride.

"We received information from our scouts that the Southern army has breached the Eastern Land's borders."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _'So it is part true, at least. Haruki, pray you protected your mate and children,' _he thought darkly.

"Our borders?" Sesshomaru questioned as the youkai fell into step behind him.

"Secure, my Lord. The South has made no move against us."

"Think again Isamu," Sesshomaru intoned in a deadpan voice as he handed his General the missive he had received minutes ago.

Isamu smoothed the parchment, his silver eyes widening as he read. "Impossible! The procession left only two days ago. They would have only just passed Edo."

"Indeed."

The General seemed to catch the direction of his Lord's thoughts. "You believe he sent the message before the deed was carried out."

Sesshomaru nodded once. _'Coward,' _the daiyoukai thought as he attempted to hold his darker side in check. The beast inside him was howling for blood, demanding the slow painful death of the one who threatened his pack.

"Arrogant bastard," Isamu muttered, venom lacing his words. "Could this be Naboru's attempt to draw you out?"

Isamu turned to Sesshomaru as they reached the gates. He noted the crimson beginning to thread into his Lord's eyes.

The daiyoukai raised his eyebrow at his General. "Undoubtedly. He is indeed foolish to anger this Sesshomaru."

The General watched as with that parting comment his Lord transformed into his energy ball and zipped off over the castle wall.

"Very foolish," Isamu agreed.

xxxx

AN:

Sessho: This Sesshomaru was only present for two pages.

Indigo: Jeez Sess. Do you have a page quota or something? Keep it up. You're pissing me off.

Sessho: :scoffs: You are merely a lowly ningen authoress...you are not even paid for your trade.

Indigo: O.O :eyes fill up with tears:

Kagome: That was harsh.

Inuyasha: :nudges Kagome: Watch...

Indigo: :scary flames dancing around her as she stomps over to Sessho:

Kagome: :whispers to Inuyasha: What's she doing?

Indigo: :pulls out something black from her pocket, stands up on tip-toes and locks it around a stunned Sessho's neck:

Inuyasha: Just watch..

Sessho: Wench! Remove this item from my person.

Indigo: :smirks evilly: Why Sessho, such language. :pushes remote control:

:ZAP:

Sessho: :YELP:

Indigo: Shock collars, the subjugation necklace for the 21st century.

Inuyasha: :Laughs hysterically:

**Preview!**

Chapter 3: Truth and Memory

'_Whoever took Rin masked their scent as they left, but the children's scent cannot be more than two days old. They were not kidnapped then.'_ Sesshomaru's mind was whirling.

'_They fled,' _he concluded. As he followed the two hanyous' scents he could smell their fear increase. When the scent of their tears hit his nose he found himself dangerously close to loosing control of his beast for the second time in as many days.

'_The bastards hunted them down like animals.'_ He cursed mentally.

Sesshomaru caught the unmistakably bite of holy powers as he neared the clearing ahead of him. He soared over the low brush ringing what looked to be an old camp and froze.

'_The miko?!' _His mind asked incredulously.


	4. Truth and Memory

DISCLAIMER: Once upon a time I thought I owned it, and then I realized I didn't. Then I was sad. Oh, and props to Sunset Miko for the name of Sesshomaru's castle. I didn't even realize I'd seen the name before until I was re-reading one of her storys.

Chapter 3:

Truth and Memory

"Where are we going?" The elder hanyou asked as she was jostled along on Kagome's back.

"The village," the miko answered. "We can grab extra supplies and leave word of where we're headed."

"Which is?" Akitsuki cocked a brow in a perfect imitation of Sesshomaru causing Shippou to almost trip.

Kagome pushed more of her power into her system and sped up the pace of their sprint. "The Palace Moon," she said attempting to throw a funny look over her shoulder.

"Oh," Akitsuki was quiet for a moment before a thought struck her. "How do you know the villager's won't attack you?"

It was Kagome's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Attack us?"

Shippou ran up level with his mother as they wove between the trees. He could see her struggling to find a reason for the villager's to assault them. "We have friends there," he reassured. "They're used to demons and hanyou," he added delicately.

Silence descended on the odd group for a moment. The only sound being the light footfalls of the adults and the rustle of the wind through the trees. As is usual, the youngest traveler cracked first.

"My name is Sayuri," the younger hanyou chirped. "How come you can run so fast?" Her nose twitched as she sniffed at Kagome. "You're human;" she looked unsure, "right?"

Kagome couldn't help it, she laughed. The girl was too cute, just like her mother.

Shippou silently reveled in the lilting sound of his mother's joy.

"Hai. I'm human, but I'm a miko. A strong miko can channel their powers to strengthen their bodies and supplement their natural abilities. My friend Miroku, he's a monk, does it all the time," Kagome explained in a patient tone.

The little girl's mouth opened in a silent 'Oh.' Kagome giggled.

"My sister's name is Akitsuki. She's too rude to introduce herself."

"I am not rude!" Akitsuki yelled as she balled her fists and almost fell off Kagome's back. "We don't know these people!"

Shippou snorted and turned to Kagome. "Remind you of a certain hanyou?"

"Oh Kami," Kagome gasped as she burst out laughing. "Don't let Rin hear you say that."

Both girls snapped their attention to the miko. "You know our mother?" Akitsuki asked her cinnamon orbs wide.

Shippou seemed floored, his fangs peeking out from his gaping mouth. "Rin?" He asked in an awed voice. "These are _Rin's _cubs? _Our_ Rin!?"

Kagome chuckled. "Who did your mother say were her friends in the village? I assume that's why she told you to run there."

Sayuri peered from the cradle of Shippou's arms with understanding in her eyes. "A miko..."

"...and a kitsune," Akitsuki finished in a whisper.

"Yahtzee!" Kagome sang.

Sayuri blinked owlishly. "What's a Yahtzee?"

"Uh, never mind." Kagome muttered, blushing.

Shippou dodged a particularly nasty root intent on tripping him. The ground was familiar now. They were back in Inuyasha's forest and would be in the village by nightfall.

"How'd you know they're Rin's?" He asked his mother.

Kagome shrugged and jerked her head toward Sayuri. "The necklace."

_Five Years Ago_

_Kagome had always loved the Castle of the West. The first day she visited she had fallen for its simple beauty and quiet grace._

_It never ceased to surprise her how at odds the castle seemed with the demon Lord that lived there. She often wondered if it had looked the same before he had Rin. _

_The innocent looking grassy hill gave way to the barrier concealing the castle from outsiders' eyes. As she passed through the youki of the barrier caused her to shutter. She rubbed the goose bumps that had formed on her arms despite the sunny weather._

'_Why do I always expect to see heads on pikes?' She mused to herself as the guards near the gates eyed her warily._

'_Oh, come on. You knew I was coming.' She lifted an eyebrow at the nearest sentry. Absently, Kagome realized that over the years the guards had become much less inclined to sneer at her, but no more prone to open the gate._

"_Open," a deep voice echoed from the inside of the courtyard._

'_I know that voice,' she thought. Amusement danced in her eyes as she watched the guards scramble to comply with their General's order. _

"_General Isamu," Kagome greeted as she strode through the entrance._

"_Hello Kagome," he smiled. "Back so soon?"_

_Her other eyebrow rose. "It's been five years."_

"_Ah, but a blink for those such as you and I," he countered with a fanged grin while taking her hand in his._

_She smacked him playfully on the arm. "Stop flirting."_

_He chuckled and opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by the sound of puffing and running steps._

"_Kagome-nee-chan!" _

"_Rin sweetheart, don't run!" A panther youkai pleaded as he held out his hands in a gesture of supplication. _

_Kagome and Isamu turned to watch the spectacle of Rin wobbling across the courtyard as fast she could, followed by her distressed mate. The miko bit back her giggles._

"_Haruki's right Rin," she admonished._

_The excited young woman pulled to a stop and wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders the best she could._

"_Kami Rin," Kagome said looking at the other woman's swollen stomach._

_Rin cradled her mid-section and broke out in a gap-toothed smile. Faced with the girl's joy at her presence Kagome started feeling guilty. Really, it wasn't so bad here and yet she hadn't visited once since Akitsuki's birth. She sighed inaudibly, put the thoughts aside, and turned to watch the two worst troublemakers in the palace._

_Haruki's green eyes twinkled. "Out here wooing General?"_

_Isamu's innocent expression reminded Kagome eerily of Miroku. "Hentai," she mumbled under her breath as she took Rin's arm and led her back toward the palace._

_Haruki followed his mate snickering at the pout on his General's face._

_The group of four passed between the long low barracks building and the dojo. As they entered the castle and made their way down the hall. Kagome noticed a spark of pain flare in Rin's aura._

"_Is the birthing room prepared?" She asked calmly, looking back at Haruki._

_He furrowed his brow. "Yes. Do you need to see it now?"_

"_Yes," Kagome mocked his tone with a playful smile. "Your mate is in labor."_

_Haruki's mouth dropped and he attempted to go five directions at once. He only succeeded in falling down._

_Rin laughed, "Koi, we've been through this three times already. It'll be fine."_

_Haruki nodded dumbly and then lead the way to the birthing room in the left wing of the castle._

"_I will alert the Lord," Isamu said as he parted from the group heading down the hall to the right. He cast a last playful wink back at Kagome over his shoulder. She shook her head and rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Rin and her nervous mate._

_Outside the birthing room Kagome turned and placed a hand on Haruki's shoulder. "Wait here."_

_The panther youkai's body was stiff with apprehension._

_Kagome's gaze softened. 'So devoted,' she thought wistfully. "She's right you know."_

_Haruki snapped his eyes from his mate to the miko._

"_You have three healthy children. Rin is strong," she reassured him in a quiet voice._

"_I know," the cat said love lacing his words. He leaned forward and hugged Kagome tight. "She's in good hands."_

"_Miko." A smooth baritone caused Kagome and Haruki to break apart._

"_Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome greeted with a slight bow. From experience she knew what he wanted to hear. "Rin is in labor. From her energies I would judge that she will birth before the night is through."_

_He gave a curt nod and sank to the floor with his back propped against the wall. _

_It had amazed Kagome when Sesshomaru sat through Rin's first birth. It astounded her that he hadn't missed one since. 'Big softy,' she mentally chuckled. She knew by his actions that he loved Rin, and it made her respect the daiyoukai all the more._

_With a last kiss Rin directed her mate to watch over their children and smiled in reassurance. She then bent and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Thankfully due to his height, she didn't have to bend very far. Even sitting on the ground his head rose to her collar bone. _

_Kagome made it a point to stare idly at the ceiling while she waited for their embrace to end. Another contraction hit and Rin pulled away, placing her small hand into Kagome's to squeeze through the pain. _

"_Let's get you situated inside," Kagome said wrapping her free arm around the young woman's shoulders._

_Rin turned into the miko's embrace and allowed herself to be lead into the room. Kagome slid the shoji screen closed behind them. _

_Hours had passed. The sun had set, and Rin's contractions were moving closer and closer together. The miko looked up from her place on the floor._

"_You still wear it," she said nodding toward the pregnant woman's necklace._

_Rin smiled and then grimaced as another contraction hit. "I've never taken it off."_

"_I had thought you might have given it to Akitsuki, or one of your boys. They're old enough to be training in the army now aren't they?"_

"_Yes, Katsuro and Haru are both in the army. But you know boys, they would rather their mother be protected." She chuckled a little and then moaned._

_Kagome moved to check Rin's progress, kneeling on the futon between the young woman's legs._

"_Kagome-nee-chan," Rin said with a hitch in her voice._

_Kagome locked her blue eyes with Rin's dark brown._

"_Are we like this because of the jewel?"_

_That simple question froze Kagome's heart. How could she tell Rin of her biggest mistake?_

_The emotion must have shown clearly across the miko's face because Rin reached down and clasped Kagome's hand in hers._

"_I'm not mad. I'm happy." She said with a large smile. "I get to stay with my family. I should be thanking you."_

_Kagome bit her lip knowing that if Rin hadn't chosen a demon for a mate she would have been sentenced to the same torment as Miroku and Sango. She shook away the thoughts of old guilt. "You say you've never taken it off?" She asked changing the subject._

"_Never," Rin replied fingering the delicate silver chain with the dark pink teardrop attached._

"_Good," Kagome said. She concentrated for a moment, her aura surrounding her in a soft rose light. As she opened her fist an identical necklace was conjured out of thin air. "Never do," she said handing Rin the new charm. "Give this to Akitsuki, and tell her-"_

"_That if she needs you call, and that she is protected." Rin said recalling the words Kagome had spoken to her shortly after the battle with Naraku._

_The moment was broken when Kagome felt dampness rush across her knees._

"_Well Rin, it's time to lay back and push."_

xxxx

What should have been a week's journey on foot took Sesshomaru just over a day. He found the site with little trouble and felt his anger rise at the smell of blood and death.

He landed along a wide grassy road that cut through the woods about a day and half outside of Inuyasha's forest. As he scanned the remains of the caravan it became obvious they were ambushed.

'_Cowards,' _Sesshomaru thought shifting through the wreckage. He growled low in his throat as he caught the scent of Rin's blood.

Moving swiftly towards the source he found the shattered remains of a carriage near the middle of the procession. _'They made it look like bandits.' _He growled again but it was cut of abruptly as he rolled the body closest to the carriage onto its back.

'_Haru.' _Sesshomaru's mind blanked before filling with images of how Rin would take the loss of her second son. He felt an odd sense of pride that the hanyou would fight to the death for his mother. The demon Lord was unable to leave the young male's body in such a dishonorable condition. He closed Haru's eyes, and buried him in a shallow grave to the side of the path, vowing to return his body to The Palace Moon as soon as possible.

'_Naboru will pay,' _he thought smirking a bit as he imagined Katsuro's vengeance upon the being that murdered his younger brother.

It was obvious to Sesshomaru that the Southern Lord's threat had been carried out. Rin wasn't there and neither were her daughters. _'Where the hell is Haruki?'_

Sesshomaru sniffed around the clearing trying to pick up the trail of Rin, her mate, or her cubs. He could tell Rin was injured but not dead, at least not yet. What mystified him was why Haruki's scent was no where in the vicinity. _'Did he not leave the Eastern Palace with them?'_

The demon Lord stiffened as he caught the scent of Rin's daughters headed into the woods. Their trail was followed by a group of snake youkai. Without second thought he bolted into the forest.

'_Whoever took Rin masked their scent as they left, but the children's scent cannot be more than two days old. They were not kidnapped then.'_ Sesshomaru's mind was whirling. '_They fled,' _he concluded.

As he followed the two hanyous' scents he could smell their fear increase. When the scent of their tears hit his nose he found himself dangerously close to loosing control of his anger for the second time in as many days.

'_The bastards hunted them down like animals.'_ He cursed mentally.

Sesshomaru caught the unmistakably bite of holy powers as he neared the clearing ahead of him. He soared over the low brush ringing what looked to be an old camp and froze.

'_The miko?!' _His mind asked incredulously.

He surveyed the clearing and found one body with its spinal cord severed surrounded by five different smudges of ash. The area was thick with the tang of purity and the scents of both the miko and kitsune.

He followed Sayuri and Akitsuki's trail and felt mild relief when he realized they were unharmed. A moment later he growled mentally as he realized that all four scents disappeared in the middle of the clearing.

'_Damn miko,'_ he groused.

To Sesshomaru the only logical answer as to where the group fled was the village. He may not be able to follow their scent trail, but he could follow the miko's train of thought.

He summoned his youki cloud and headed to Edo.

The only problem was that Naboru's army was headed that way too.

xxxx

She must have drifted off to sleep sometime while they were transporting her. Chastising herself for not being alert, she attempted to keep her heart rate and breathing as steady and relaxed as possible. Rin was not ready for her captures to become aware of her consciousness.

The sling she was tied to swayed sickeningly with the movements of the two youkai carrying it. They had learned the hard way that they couldn't touch her. After the fourth purity burn the enraged General of the Southern army had basically wrapped her in a sack, but she still couldn't be touched directly. Thus, she found herself fighting her nausea as she swung between the two snake youkai.

She had been frightened when she told her daughters to run and saw five soldiers chase them, but the fear had turned to relief when the soldiers didn't return. The General had sent more after them, but Rin was convinced that by that point they would have had ample time to get away. Perhaps they met up with help.

A particularly nasty swing of her conveyance caused Rin to push her hand against the rough fabric to steady herself. She bit back a hiss at the pain in her palm. There was no way they didn't know she was awake now.

Rin hadn't really been thinking when she'd done it. Her son was lying dead at her feet, her daughters were being chased through the woods, and the next thing she knew she was slicing open the palm of her hand. _'Not that the blood trail will help father now since any blood that dripped off was caught by this stupid sack,' _she thought bitterly.

The memory of her son came back to her. The look on his face as he realized he would die. She had to close her eyes against the tears. Haru, he was never really meant to be a soldier. In a way he reminded her of Kohaku. Rin had always considered her second son's nature to be too kind for blood shed.

She brought up the mental image of him fighting off the youkai in front of him, felling far more than should have been possible. She had never seen him battle so viciously, and he had done it for her. A sad smile settled onto her lips as she swallowed thickly. Her son had died well.

Rin's thoughts were jarred by the sudden sound of screaming. It was a woman, and Rin felt her blood chill as she picked up the sounds of male laughter and grunts. One of the youkai carrying her chuckled darkly, and she was suddenly very, very glad she couldn't see outside the sack. The smell of smoke was thick in the air along with the dull roar that signaled a burning building. She shuttered as she recalled the attack on her village by the wolves.

After awhile Rin found herself tossed unceremoniously to the ground, the rope binding the bag shut was cut, and she was left to crawl out on her own. She lay there for a moment, debating whether she wanted to come out after what she had just heard.

"Come out girl. I know you're awake," a gruff voice said.

Rin pulled herself from the confines of the sack noticing that she was inside a large white tent. She arranged her face into an emotionless mask that would have made her father proud, and raised her head to glare at the youkai in front of her.

A tori stared down at her seemingly unimpressed. "I don't see what the big deal is," he grumbled to himself cocking his head to the side in a very bird-like manner.

"Oh, but she is quite important," a soft sinuous voice declared from the opening in the tent.

Rin couldn't hold back a shiver as she watched the female demon slink forward from the shadows. Her knee length hair was black with streaks the color of dried blood running through it. The youkai continued her approach, tipping her hands carefully so that the ray of sunlight entering the tent glinted off her claws. Her bronze eyes lit up with mirth as she saw Rin glance involuntarily at the deadly appendages.

She stood in front of the tori youkai, not even bothering to acknowledge her captive. "Don't forget your part," she said sternly to the demon before turning to leave the tent.

The tori squawked in indignation. "What am I supposed to do until he gets here?"

The demoness tossed a fanged smirk over her shoulder to Rin's new guard. "Keep an eye on the bait."

xxxx

AN:

Indigo: Well I hope I cleared a few things up. Everyone should have a decent idea on part of what Kagome did with the jewel.

Naboru: What's with this demoness? I'm the villain in this story!

Indigo: Shhh! Or I'll throw you out like I did Naraku. I swear, bad guys are such drama queens. Anyway, there's more about the jewel but that should be cleared up next chapter. :grins:

Sessho: Must you keep that expression on your face. It merely proves you are a simple ningen.

Indigo: :waves remote under Sessho's nose threateningly:

Sessho: :growls: Ningen, this Sesshomaru demands you--

:ZAP:

Sessho: :YELP:

Indigo: Sess needs a nap. :looks at smoking Sessho on the floor:

Inuyasha: :laughs and points:

Indigo: Kagome...

Kagome: Sure thing Indigo. Sit Boy!

Inuyasha: :thump:

Shippou: Let's hope no one dies before this fic is over.

**Preview!**

Chapter 4: Family

Kagome started explaining. "After breakfast Shippou went to the river, and I sensed a demonic aura around our camp. It was radiating malevolence so I got ready to deal with it. Before I got a chance to I felt the energies of two small hanyou followed by five more youkai. I dispatched the first youkai right before these two," she gestured to the girls, "ran into our camp followed by a group of soldiers."

Sango gasped. "Soldiers? What were they doing near Edo?"

"Apparently," Kagome continued, "kidnapping Rin, and attempting to do the same with these two."

Inuyasha let out a low whistle. "Fluffy's gonna be pissed."


	5. Family

DISCLAIMER: I wanna own it. I wish I owned it. But I don't own it. cries

Chapter 4:

Family

The villagers of Edo looked up from their work to asses the group of travelers who had just crested the hill; A miko in odd clothing, a kitsune, and two small female hanyou.

Fifty-four years ago, before a strange girl in a short green skirt appeared in Inuyasha's forest, this group would have been an unusual site. But time changes everything, and the villagers just went back to work.

Inuyasha was splitting wood behind the hut he and Kikyo shared when a familiar scent wafted to him on the breeze.

'_She's back!'_ He thought as he dropped his axe and made his way to the entrance of his home to call his mate.

Inuyasha stuck his head through the door, "Kikyo?"

"Yes, koi?" She asked as she looked up from the herbs she was preparing to dry.

"Go find Sango and the letch. Kagome's back." He sniffed the air again. "And she brought company."

Kikyo nodded and made her way passed her mate. _'She has returned much faster than the other times. I thought that after the last visit we would not see her for years.'_ The once undead miko mused as she made her way through the village searching for the taijiya.

xxxx

Inuyasha bounded to the outskirts of the village and intercepted Kagome as her group passed the first outlying rice patty.

Sayuri and Akitsuki were fidgeting in their saviors' grasps. They had never been to a village without their mother or father with them. The castle was fine, everyone there knew them and treated them with respect and kindness. But their mother had told them it was dangerous, being hanyou, to enter a village alone. When they saw what appeared to be a dog-eared hanyou land in front of them the girls began to feel more at ease. That was until he spoke.

"Oi! Wench, where the hell have you been?"

Kagome cast a side-glance at Shippou and considered bopping the hanyou on the head. Shippou gave her a look that said 'if you don't I will.' Unfortunately her hands were busy making sure Akitsuki didn't fall off her back. Shippou wasn't much better off with Sayuri. The beating would have to take place later.

Kagome sucked in a cleansing breath and looked Inuyasha right in the eye. "Inuyasha, we're tired, we're hungry, and as you can see we have two children with us. So cut the language and let us get to our hut."

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Keh." He took a step to the side allowing the group to proceed, then fell into pace next to Kagome.

"Where'd you pick up the brats anyway? Like you need anymore strays," he sneered.

Akitsuki stuck her tongue out at him. "We're not strays."

Shippou looked from Akitsuki to Inuyasha and recognized the signs of Inuyasha preparing to hit the girl.

He quickly broke in, "They're Rin's girls."

This effectively snapped Inuyasha's thoughts away from violence. "Rin's brats? Well then were is the girl? How did you end up with them?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a sigh of long suffering. "I'll explain it once we get to the hut. I assume you already had everyone alerted to the fact that Shippou and I are here."

He nodded.

"Then I'll explain it, once, when everyone is present." She sifted Akitsuki higher on her back.

The panther hanyou gave Shippou a look of disgust. "I can't believe you compared me to HIM," she said pointing at Inuyasha's back.

Shippou chuckled. "Well, maybe you're not _that_ bad."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "That bad at what?" He asked the kitsune with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Kagome caught the look and intervened. "Cut it out, Inuyasha!"

She sighed in relief as they made it to the front door of her hut, which used to be Kaede's. It was still clean, since she had left the village only a few months prior. She was thankful that this visit would not involve scrubbing year old dust and grime off the floor.

Kagome gratefully lowered Akitsuki to the ground and slung her pack in the corner. After Shippou unloaded his pack they turned and headed toward the hut Kikyo and Inuyasha shared.

As the group walked through the door of Inuyasha's home the smell of stew made their stomachs grumble. Kagome smirked at Shippou and poked him in the gut.

Shippou was about to retaliate when Sango grabbed Kagome in a bear hug.

Sputtering the miko tried to pull away, "Sango, air," she squeaked out.

Sango immediately released her and blushed. "Sorry."

"Ah, Kagome, you're looking as lovely as ever," Miroku's violet eyes twinkled as his handsome face retained a look of innocence. He held his arms open for a hug.

"No way," Kagome said chuckling. "We need you conscious," she said turning to Sango and giving a meaningful look.

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish, but Kagome caught the disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh, Miroku. You know I'm joking," she said as she flung herself into his arms. The guilt started to gnaw at her stomach again, and as if he sensed it the monk gave his sister-friend an extra squeeze.

When she was released from the hug, Kagome turned to the fire to see Kikyo stirring a pot of soup.

The mikos locked eyes and Kikyo smiled warmly. She cast a quick glance towards Inuyasha then gave Kagome a look that seemed to say 'did he give you the usual problems?' Kagome nodded and rolled her eyes. Kikyo covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Well," Shippou started as he observed the silent conversation between the two mikos. "I guess introductions go first." He gestured to the two-hanyou girls sitting closely together between Kagome and himself. "This is Sayuri," he indicated the one next to him, "And that is Akitsuki. They're Rin's cubs."

There was a chorus of greetings and a few general questions about Rin and her welfare. Kagome held up her hand for silence.

"It's not good," she said referring to Rin's situation.

"What do you mean not good?" Sango asked eyeing the two panther hanyous. Their clothes were a little torn and there was dirt on their feet. They looked tired.

Kagome started explaining. "After breakfast Shippou went to the river, and I sensed a demonic aura around our camp. It was radiating malevolence so I got ready to deal with it. Before I got a chance to I felt the energies of two young hanyou followed by five more youkai. I got rid of the first youkai right before these two," she gestured to the girls, "ran into our camp followed by a group of soldiers."

Sango gasped. "Soldiers? What were they doing near Edo?"

"Apparently," Kagome continued, "kidnapping Rin, and attempting to do the same with these two."

Inuyasha let out a low whistle. "Fluffy's gonna be pissed."

Kagome nodded. "The youkai that entered our camp was a snake and knew tactics. I think he was a scout. The youkai following these two were dressed in the garb of the Southern lands and there was a Captain with them."

"A Captain?" Miroku echoed, his lips tightening in thought.

"Yeah, you know that if they just wanted to kill the girls they wouldn't have sent a Captain. It was a retrieval mission. Unfortunately," Kagome said with a small smirk, "none of them made it back."

"What were that girl and her brats doing traveling alone through the woods anyway? That was stupid. Shouldn't they have at least had that toady-thing with them?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Akitsuki piped up. "We weren't alone and we're not stupid! We had a whole bunch of guards that left with us from the Eastern castle!"

"The Eastern castle? Why were you coming from the East?" Kagome asked.

"We stayed there for awhile. Mama had to talk to people there." Sayuri offered.

Kikyo began dishing out the stew but kept a level gaze on Sayuri as something tickled the back of her memory. "Sayuri," the girl turned to her, "did your mother talk a lot with the Eastern Lord?"

"Yeah," she answered slowly her brow furrowed, "and we weren't allowed in to see her."

"And that guy was fat and rude," Akitsuki added.

Inuyasha chortled. "I think I like this kid."

Said kid sent him a death glare worthy of Sesshomaru and folded her arms across her chest.

"Negotiations," Kikyo's voice broke the momentary silence.

Everyone turned their eyes towards her.

"It makes sense," Miroku agreed nodding absently. "From what I've heard the Lord of the South died a few years ago, along with the rest of his family. The youkai that took over is young for the position. It was rumored he had something to do with the last Lord's death. He's been giving the West problems for awhile."

"So Sesshomaru sent an envoy to the East for aide?" Kagome asked incredulously. "That doesn't seem like something he'd do."

"Why wouldn't Lord Fluff-n-stuff just go himself?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't exactly a people person and I'm willing to bet that the East was the one who called for the aide," answered Miroku.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "If the East called for aide they'd have to be under attack."

Miroku gave a bemused smile. "You haven't been to many villages recently have you Lady Kagome?"

"No, why?"

"Because the villages to the South of us have been getting raided." Sango replied. "Miroku and I have been busy lately. We've been called out to several villages. A couple times it was a rouge youkai, but more often than not it was a handful of soldiers. They obviously weren't smart enough to change their uniforms."

"But that's an act of war," Kagome said.

"Yes," Kikyo agreed, "but only if the East can prove it. I doubt they've been able to or we would've heard more."

A weight settled against Kagome's side and she looked down to see Akitsuki and Sayuri were sound asleep. Sayuri was snuggled into Shippou's tail snoring lightly.

"I think she likes you Ship," Kagome giggled as Shippou blushed. "We should get these two settled in, and I know I could use some sleep too. How about we continue this conversation in the morning?"

The others nodded their agreement, before deciding to meet again for breakfast.

Sango and Miroku rose, and Sango turned to her husband. "I want to talk to Kagome. I'll meet you at home." Miroku cast her a warning look but saw his wife's mouth set itself into a stubborn line. He decided to give up and headed off in the direction of their hut.

The kitsune and miko picked up the two sleeping hanyous and walked them over to Kaede's old dwelling. Kagome rolled out a couple dusty futons in the back room and deposited the kids on them. As she re-entered the main room she noticed Shippou and Sango talking lowly.

"Gossiping about me?" Kagome asked in a tone of mock hurt.

She wasn't expecting Sango's blunt, "Yes."

The miko furrowed her brow, "Why?"

"Kagome," an odd look crossed Sango's face. _'Why does she suddenly look so hollow?' _Kagome wondered. The taijiya seemed to be searching for words and Kagome felt her stomach perform a sick roll.

After a moment Sango gave a resigned sigh and dropped her gaze to the floor. "When are you leaving?"

The miko's eyes darted back and forth between the kitsune and slayer. Shippou met her look with a strange intensity glittering in his jewel bright orbs. It seemed like Kagome was missing something?

"Sango, what's wrong?"

When the woman once again lifted her head there were tear tracks running over her cheeks. In a flash, Kagome crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her sister.

Sango struggled in the younger woman's grip and Kagome was too shocked by her friend's actions to loosen her hold. The last time Sango had acted like this had been when Kohaku had, momentarily, died.

Shippou sank down into a corner and watched the women as the taijiya's angry words split the night.

"She died," Kagome went stone still at her sister's words. "She died and you weren't here."

The miko's heart clenched and she choked back the urge to vomit. There was only one 'she' whom Sango could be speaking of.

Eight months after the defeat of Naraku, Sango had given birth to a baby girl. She had been about a month pregnant at the final battle, but blissfully ignorant of her condition. After all, the only demon noses strong enough to detect the scent that early were a child and a mononoke. One of which had no idea what he was smelling and only noted "you smell funny, Sango."

The baby had not been healthy for the first six months of her life. The combination of stress, grief, and hard traveling in the beginning of the taijiya's pregnancy seemed to have done irrevocably damage.

The little girl's health improved later, but she was always rather frail. Sango and Miroku had been unable to conceive again.

It had always seemed cruel to Kagome that her sister, who lost her entire family, and the lecherous monk, who always asked women to bear his children, would be unable to have a large family of their own. But there was something far crueler behind it all.

In the first few months of the child's life, were she had been persistently ill, Kagome had realized that the properties the wish on the jewel had given to everyone present at its making, did not pass down genetically. That meant the child would not have her parents' ability to heal injuries like a demon, nor their immunity to sickness. Most importantly it meant that Sango and Miroku would be forced to watch their daughter age and die.

Kagome had done her friends a horrible wrong.

Sango pulled away from the shocked woman's embrace. Her anger evaporated at the look of guilt and horror that twisted the miko's face.

To Kagome the fact that she had been gone, running from her remorse, while her sister watched her only child die was like a punch in the stomach. How could Sango stand to look at her?

"Kagome, when are you going to let the whole business with the jewel go?" Sango's eyes filled with concern.

"How can you say that?" The miko's voice was full of self-loathing. "It's my fault that-"

"Everyone has already talked about this. I am not upset because I think it is your fault my daughter died. No one could have predicted the outcome of the wish on the jewel. My daughter led a good life."

Sango gave a small smile and Kagome marveled at how resilient the woman was. _'If only I could be like her.'_ She hung her head. _'I've been running like a coward.'_

The taijiya reached out and tipped the miko's face up. Years of regret clouded her sister's eyes turning them from their usual sapphire to a dark navy. "I am upset because you were not here when I needed your comfort." She paused and flashed a tight smile. "You were busy running the countryside like a Ronin."

A dark chuckle escaped Kagome as she wrapped her arms around Sango again. "I'm so sorry," she whispered into the other girl's hair. "I've been so focused on running from things that I forgot there are things I need to stick around for."

Sango nodded her head and pulled back to meet the miko's eyes. "I'm not asking you to move in, just visit more than once in a decade," the slayer said cheekily.

Kagome grinned, but she had to ask. Her words were hesitant. "Are you okay?"

The slayer knew the underlying question, because it was the beginning of where her sister felt she had gone wrong. "We're all happy, mostly. Especially Inuyasha and Kikyo."

The miko left out the breath she had been holding. "If he's so happy then why is he always on my ass?" She hissed.

"Because he's Inuyasha," Sango said as she put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "And he's an idiot," she finished with a half-smile.

A grin tugged at the corners of Kagome's lips for a second before it turned into a frown. "How could it be a selfless wish though? What if it wasn't? What if the jewel wasn't really destroyed? What if-"

Sango cut Kagome off. "Kagome, I don't know why the jewel carried out the wish the way it did, and I'm not going to worry about it." She added with a pointed finger, "Neither should you. Kikyo and Kohaku are alive. We don't age. I don't think you realize the good you did in giving Inuyasha and Kikyo a chance, giving me back my brother, and giving us all time to live and enjoy it."

"I age," Shippou chirped breaking the serious mood in true kitsune fashion.

"I expect that's only because you weren't fully-grown when it happened. Like Rin. But that's not important." Sango said waving her hands. She pierced Kagome with a look that brooked no argument.

"It's over. Kaede confirmed the jewel was destroyed and any power it had left was absorbed back into your system. No one can use it. It's not going to pop up in the hands of some maniac bent on world destruction."

She paused and pulled Kagome close in an embrace. "You're never going to have to go through that again."

The taijiya's words were soft but heavy and Kagome wondered. Could she really let it go? All the years of self-imposed guilt. All the worry that something had gone horribly wrong. Was it really as easy as just letting go?

'_Second chances,' she thought._

Kagome was quiet for a long time as Shippou watched the two women. His mother didn't cry like he expected, instead a look that could be called acceptance flashed across her face. Finally she pulled away.

"It's not over," Kagome said in a tone that raised the hairs on the back of Shippou's neck. "It may not be the jewel but something is coming. I can feel it."

"Whatever it is we'll face it together," Sango said with a fierce light shining in her eyes. "We're family."

xxxx

AN:

Indigo: I know, it was kind of a filler chapter. Not much action but I needed to set the climate that this story is taking place in.

Sessho: :yells from back room: I wasn't in this chapter!

Indigo: Ignore Sess, he's mad because his brother called him fluffy.

Inuyasha/Sessho: Half-brother!

Indigo: :rolls eyes: Whatever. Anyway... this answers the question about the jewel and why no one ages. I don't care if you don't like it. I didn't want them to age because it would be hard for them to fight if they had to constantly worry about breaking a hip. I also didn't want to make Kagome a demon because I think it takes away from her. She's an incredible woman in my point of view and I hate it when she's weak. I think it makes her even tougher to kick ass as a 'wimpy human' in a world full of beings a lot stronger than her.

Inuyasha: Feh! Like Kagome could ever beat me up without using the S-word.

Indigo: I wouldn't be so confident Inu. From what my muse is telling me you're gonna get yours in this story eventually.

Inuyasha: What!?

Indigo: Oh, btw the whole Kikyo being civil thing. I don't particularly feel strongly about Kikyo either way. Sure she's in Kagome's way and Inuyasha won't stop mooning, but she's had it rough in life and this is a Sess/Kag fic. I figured she could be nice.

As far as Inuyasha calling Sesshomaru fluffy, I know it's not normal but I couldn't help myself. I mean the guys got an 8 foot boa-thingy-tail. He's fluffy, and if anyone's going to call him that it's going to be Inuyasha.

Well, that's about it. **How about a preview of next chapter?**

Chapter 5: Guardian

"_Even if you die?" The voice seemed to read Kagome's thoughts._

_It was a simple answer. Kagome didn't want to die but, "Yes."_

"_Very well." The voice started to fade away. Before Kagome was thrust back into a world of pain where Sesshomaru was forcing an anti-venom through her veins, the voice said one last thing._

"_You are worthy...Guardian."_

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat. She was laying in her sleeping bag on the floor of the main room of the hut. The fire had died down to embers and she could just make out Shippou's form across the room.

'_Guardian_' The wind whispered. '..._Danger._'


	6. Guardian

DISCLAIMER: :sings to the tune of The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers...which I also don't own btw.: The wonderful thing about IY, cuz IY's a wonderful thing, it's full of hot male youkai, and hanyou's that do crazy things...but I don't own it.

Chapter 5:

Guardian

_The Shikon no Tama looked so innocent in her palm. _

_Kagome lay propped against a tree on the edge of the silent battlefield. She could feel the poison coursing through her system. _

'_I have to do this fast, but what's a selfless wish?' She looked over at Rin and Shippou who were huddled together against A-Un. They watched her with tears of terror in their eyes._

_She felt clammy. It was getting harder to breathe, like there were iron bands tightening around her chest. Her fist closed around the jewel._

_Miroku was holding Sango on the other side of the clearing as she wept over Kohaku's body. Not far from them Inuyasha held Kikyo as she slowly disintegrated. _

'_Everyone is saying goodbye.' The thought floated through her mental haze. Her own body was becoming unresponsive. 'I don't want the kids to see.'_

_As if he read her thoughts Sesshomaru appeared before her and crouched down, effectively blocking the children's view._

_Kagome locked eyes with him. For the first time she saw something in them besides anger or disgust. _

'_I'm going to die.' It was a hallow realization. Determination flashed across her face as she tightened her grip on the jewel further. 'But I'm taking this thing out of the world with me.'_

_Sesshomaru seemed to consider her for a moment before he moved his hand to the bite on Kagome's thigh. _

"_You will not die." He stated in a flat voice before he shoved his claws into her wound. _

_Everything went white and Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru had killed her. For a moment that thought really pissed her off. She stomped her feet and then realized that she wasn't sure what she was stomping her feet on. All she could see was white._

"_Where am I?" Her words carried a faint echo._

_A smooth female voice called out. "What is your wish?"_

_Kagome's eyes widened. 'I have to make the wish now,' she thought frantically._

_The voice seemed to chuckle. "Guardian, what is your wish?"_

_In that moment the words came unbidden to her lips, "My friends," was all she could say._

"_You wish them well?" The question was a gentle murmur. _

"_I wish them happiness," Kagome whispered. _

"_Such a simple thing," the words carried an almost playful lilt, "yet so complex." There was a long pause and then the voice asked, "What of you?"_

"_I ask nothing for myself. Their happiness is my own," and Kagome knew it was true. Even if she died._

"_Even if you die?" The voice seemed to read Kagome's thoughts._

_The answer was uncomplicated. Kagome didn't want to die but, "Yes."_

"_Very well." There was a finality in that statement that almost made her shiver. _

_Before Kagome was thrust back into a world of pain where Sesshomaru was forcing an anti-venom through her veins, the voice said one last thing._

"_You are worthy...Guardian."_

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat. She was laying in her sleeping bag on the floor of the main room of the hut. The fire had died down to embers and she could just make out Shippou's form across the room.

'_Guardian,'_ the wind whispered.

Kagome sat bolt upright.

'_...danger,' _it sighed.

She wiggled out of her sleeping bag and padded across the floor barefoot, stopping at the hut's entrance to push the mat aside. The uncomfortable pull of what Kagome had dubbed her 'other conscience' kicked in full force, making her skin tingle.

The moon was high, telling her it was still the middle of night. She couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours.

'_Stupid dream,' _she sighed. _'What was I worthy of?' _Kagome simply couldn't understand. It was not an selfless wish. Sure the voice had asked if she wanted anything, if she had wanted to live, and she had agreed to sacrifice her life. But her friends happiness was what _she_ had wanted. That alone made it a selfish endeavor.

'_Guardian.'_

Kagome whipped her head around searching for a presence outside the hut. When her eyes could detect none she expanded her aura.

'_Guardian!' _The voice was a harsh whisper right next to her ear. Kagome felt like someone had tugged violently on a hook behind her navel.

She fought to keep her knees from buckling as her aura seemed to explode. It expanded much further than she had intended it to, further than she was even aware it could. It blanketed miles. But what startled her into complete lucidity was the mass of youki she could feel just on the edge of this new awareness.

An army. Kagome's eyes went wide.

'_Guardian... Danger.'_ The wind whispered again.

Kagome couldn't help but agree.

xxxx

Inuyasha was quite happily asleep with his mate cuddled in his arms, until a maniac burst into his hut.

"Inuyasha!"

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha literally hit the roof and then fell down on top of his mate.

"Ugh," Kikyo moaned. "Inuyasha get off!"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Kagome chanted as she turned her back and squeezed her eyes shut, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Both Kikyo and Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha pried himself off his slightly squashed mate and glared at Kagome. "What the hell Kagome?! It's the middle of the god damn night!"

Kagome spun around having judged she wasn't going to see any naked body parts. "There's an army coming!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked in his usual intelligent manner. However Kagome's statement seemed to get Kikyo's attention. She leapt up and without preamble started to pull on her miko garb, uncaring of the spectators in the room.

"We need to wake Sango and Miroku," Kikyo said.

Kagome nodded. "Shippou's already on it."

"Then I shall alert the Headman," Kikyo stated as she made her way to the door grabbing her bow and arrows. She paused and looked over her shoulder just before she reached the hanging mat. "Kagome, how many are there?"

The younger miko gave Kikyo a grave look. "Too many."

Kikyo made a noise in her throat before she slipped into the night. If Inuyasha wasn't still half asleep he would have sworn his mate had cursed.

xxxx

Kagome jogged back to her hut intent on doing battle in something other than her pajamas this time. She lit a lamp and rummaged through her bag to pull out a body suit similar to Sango's. She slid it on and then dropped to the floor to put on her socks and boots.

Strictly speaking the style of foot ware she wore wouldn't be invented for awhile, but they were just something she couldn't live without. She had given the village tailor a pattern for the socks and shoes and had several sets made. The woman had given her an odd look, but said nothing of it. Truthfully the boots were no where near the equivalent of their modern counterparts. They most closely resembled Sesshomaru's, but she was just happy they weren't straw sandles.

As Kagome laced her leather boots up she found she was glad she had a few clothes designed to her specifications. She was never too happy at fighting her clothing and an opponent at the same time.

She stood up and slid a long tunic like shirt over her head on top of the slayer garb. The deep blue shirt fell loosely to just above her knees and had short sleeves. She cinched it at the waist with her belt and attached her sword to her hip. Kagome threw her hair up in a messy pony tail and grabbed her bow and arrows. Finally she moved to wake the children.

Sayuri was already sitting up on her futon when Kagome entered the back room. The girl's eyes were wide in the dim light.

"Akitsuki," Kagome called as she shook the other girl's shoulder.

The panther hanyou opened bleary eyes, "What?" She asked, her voice still rough with sleep.

"You and Sayuri need to get up. We need to get you over to the Headman's hut so you can leave."

"Leave?" Sayuri echoed. "Why?"

Kagome pulled Akitsuki out of bed and grabbed Sayuri's hand as she hurried out of the hut.

"Because there's an army coming and it's not safe for you to be in the village if they are who I think they are."

Kagome saw Sayuri grip her necklace tightly and a thought struck the miko.

"Sayuri," the girl was shaking, "does your mother still wear a necklace like yours?"

Sayuri blinked owlishly, "Yes."

"Good," Kagome said as they arrived in front of the Headman's hut. _'She'll be protected for awhile.'_

Kagome turned to Kikyo and the Headman. "Has everyone been awakened and alerted?"

"Yes," the Headman, a short balding man in his early forties answered. "Are you sure we must leave?"

"Absolutely," she replied without hesitation. Kagome turned her attention to the village, finding it eerie to see so much activity in the dead of night.

It was as if the villagers were bustling around in a state just short of panic. The darkness filled with torch light casting shadows that flickered with their own life. The younger miko had to repress an instinctive shudder. It was surreal. The firelight would glance across a villager's face, freezing that expression in time. The shouts of men and the high cries of children rang throughout the normally peaceful streets. Kagome could see horses being saddled and people clambering onto carts.

'_Is this the one?' The thought always came unbidden. _

She was snapped back to reality as Kikyo laid out the plan. "Were getting everyone out. The women, children, and elderly, are leaving now with a small group of men for guards. The rest of the village men are following behind them at a distance."

Kagome nodded, pulling Sayuri and Akitsuki in front of her. "These two are going too."

Kagome eyed the necklace around Sayuri's throat. She couldn't make another one now. She needed her energy to fight. It was at this moment she was glad she spent years honing her ability to think on her feet.

"Sayuri, do not leave your sister's side. If there is trouble I want you to pull the chain of your necklace over both your's and Akitsuki's necks. Understood?"

Sayuri nodded without question, while she watched her sister's face scrunch in confusion.

"Good girl," Kagome said picking up the small hanyou and moving towards the nearest cart.

She spotted Shippou out of the corner of her eye. "Ship!"

He skidded to a stop, "What?"

"You're going with them." Kagome informed her son as he stepped up beside her.

"WHAT?!" Shippou began to protest but he was cut off with a look from the miko that only a mother could give.

"Don't argue. Do this for me, Ship." She turned pleading eyes up to her son who now stood a head taller than her.

He frowned and gave every indication he wasn't done protesting until Kagome waved her hand sharply through the air in a gesture for silence.

"Think of it this way. Sesshomaru probably knows what happened by now. He _probably_ knows that we have the kids, and he _**probably**_ knows that we headed here. What do you think will happen if he shows up and I have to tell him I sent Rin's daughters away with a bunch of, in his terms, 'useless ningens' for protection?"

Shippou's eyes widened comically as he took in the idea of an irate demon Lord.

"See, you're quick," Kagome gave a wide grin. "That's why your my son. Just think of this as saving your mother's hide from an angry daiyoukai."

As she helped Akitsuki up beside her sister Kagome leaned down and whispered lowly in her ear. "You are headed North. If you get attacked and separated from the villagers I want you to run to Prince Koga."

Akitsuki looked at Kagome oddly and then whispered back "The Prince of the Northern lands who lives in the smelly cave?"

Kagome chuckled a bit and smiled, "Yes. Do you know where his den is?"

Akitsuki nodded but looked skeptical about the plan. Shippou didn't look too pleased either. After all, the last time he 'visited' the den he was almost eaten.

Kagome's smile widened. "Tell him you are friends with the miko Kagome and he will take care of you."

Kagome patted Akitsuki on the head lightly. "Stay together," Kagome finished as the cart started to roll away.

Sayuri put her arms around her sister and buried her head in the curve of Akitsuki's neck. Shippou walked slowly behind them glancing over his shoulder only once.

Kagome watched the wagon pull out of sight feeling her chest tighten just a bit.

"You should be going with them," the voice behind Kagome startled her.

"What?" She swung around to see Inuyasha staring at her intently.

His lips pressed into a thin line. "I said you should be going with them. You shouldn't be here to fight. You'll get hurt."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said trying to reign in her temper. _'How many times do we have to have this fight?' _She thought. "I'm a miko and I have been fine fighting on my own for over four decades." Her hands found their customary position on her hips.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. "Well I don't know how you've managed to stay alive, you being a weak human and all. But don't worry, I'll protect you."

Kagome's jaw dropped. _'Weak human!?'_ "Inuyasha," Kagome said in a voice that threatened a 'sit' in every syllable, "protect your mate. She's human too, after all."

Oblivious to danger he continued his rant. "Yeah, but Kikyo can hold her own. You on the other hand-"

Kagome cut him off harshly and began to walk away. "Protect your mate, Inuyasha, and stay out of my way or I might fry you."

She heard him say "Feh," as she walked up to Sango and Miroku.

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Kagome. He's just protective."

"Overprotective," Kagome muttered. '_Why does he always make me feel like I can't breathe?'_

"When will they get here?" Kikyo asked appearing beside Sango. Kagome heard Inuyasha's heavy steps behind her as they all turned towards the entrance to the village.

"Soon," Kagome said as she watched the first lightening of the sky to the East.

xxxx

AN:

Indigo: Battle!! :giggles to self: Has anyone here seen the movie Michael? It's about a dirty angel and there's a scene where he faces off with a bull and yells that. Sorry, weird. I know. :hangs head:

Sessho: NINGEN!! Why was this Sesshomaru not in this chapter AGAIN?

Indigo: Well, sorry Sess. I really did mean to put you in this time but somehow I got a little hung up. I was actually expecting the battle that's going to happen in the next chapter to happen two chapters ago.

Sessho: Pray I am in the next chapter. I have the might of the fangirls behind me.

Indigo: Wow, Ok. That was scarier than I expected.

Sessho: Indeed.

Indigo: Don't smirk too much buddy. :pulls out remote:

Sessho: :eyes warily but keeps mouth shut:

Indigo: Anyway. I know it seems hella drawn out but in reality only a day has passed from the beginning of Chapter 1, till now. The dawn of the battle marks the second day of this story. Wouldn't you be tired if you were Kagome? I mean the girl wakes up, eats breakfast, gets ambushed, kicks ass, picks up two kids, runs to the village, has a discussion, eats dinner, deals with emotional trauma, goes to bed, wakes up a few hours later to a creepy non-corporeal voice and prepares to fight an army of impossible size. I'm exhausted from that sentence alone.

Kagome: :snores quietly in corner:

Indigo: So...you know the drill.

Read and Review.

**Preview!**

Chapter 6: The Burning of Edo

Abruptly the soldiers pulled back. Kagome could hear Inuyasha's furious declaration, "What the hell?"

She couldn't see him. He was too far into the mass of soldiers.

"Who the hell are you?!" The group heard Inuyasha yell.

A moment after that Kagome was hit with a powerful demonic aura. She watched as the dog-eared hanyou flew over their heads, and hit a tree so hard he was knocked unconscious.


	7. The Burning of Edo

DISCLAIMER: Is it wrong of me to NOT read the last few issues of the manga because I don't want to know how it ends? I don't own it.

Chapter 6:

The Burning of Edo

He was focused. The sun, a slim hour before it would pass beyond the horizon, painted him in shades of tangerine. Trees stretched black fingers of shadow over the rolling hills. Undeterred by the approaching night Sesshomaru sped above the scenery in his energy orb, heading as fast as demonly possible toward Edo.

For the better part of the afternoon his senses had been humming. A writhing throng of youki, that could only be an army, brushed the edges of his awareness. Its pulse was thick with giddy ill intent. The words of his General about the invasion of the Southern forces into the Eastern Territories echoed through his mind. It did not matter. The impudent fools would be dispatched after he secured the cubs, and then Rin herself.

So focused was he on traveling that when the scent of the wind changed he nearly tumbled backwards. Blood, death, the air was thick with it. The heavy charcoal smell of burning wood melded with the acrid stench. It was not these irritants that caused the daiyoukai to pause mid-flight. No, those particular odors were far too common in his time. The fragrance of watery spring freshness combined with aging parchment buried beneath them, however, was unique to one being. _'Rin.'_

The decision was made instantly. Materializing from his energy ball he dropped like a stone from the sky. For a few moments his clothing and hair billowed upward around him, defying gravity. He gathered his youki into a cloud around his feet, stopping his descent just as he hit the level of the treetops. Turning a bit to the South, Sesshomaru approached the encampment stretched before him.

The clearing they were in was large, much too large to be natural. A pale masculine lip curled in revulsion when he recognized the rubble they were camped on as a decimated village. Only truly vile beings would be able to disregard the stench of rotting bodies, and the distinct tang of semen.

_Utterly disgusting,' _Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose. Finally close enough to distinguish separate entities the demon Lord bit back a snarl. Naboru's aura rose from within the multi-colored coils of youki like an obsidian star. Its non-light creating a void within the ripples of burgundy, green, and sickly yellows. Rin's soft aqua was almost lost in the horde. Almost.

Swiftly sorting through his options the daiyoukai concluded it would be best to get Rin out with stealth. The army was massive, thousands of youkai, and while Sesshomaru never backed down from a fight he was a demon who understood odds.

And Rin's safety was at stake.

Once she was away, and they located her cubs, he could come back and repay Naboru for his insult to the West.

He lowered himself, feet soundlessly settling onto the forest floor. Stalking around the camp's perimeter, golden eyes peered through the foliage. Hammers rung against metal as armor was mended and swords were sharpened. The orders of several commanders reached his ears. They were mobilizing. Roughly two thousand youkai broke from the main force and arranged themselves into companies.

_'Curious,'_ he scanned the assembled youkai, feeling the first chill stirrings of night. Most armies would march at dawn. Very few races of youkai had the ability to see in the dark, and he could tell that among those amassed only a handful were blessed with it.

A shadow near the head of the column shifted. Sesshomaru restrained himself from leaping out to lop off the ignorant whelp's head. Naboru looked every inch the pompous pest. The snake youkai flipped his coffee colored hair over his shoulder before picking idly at the hem of his sleeve. A sharp order from the powerfully built black panther beside him started the soldiers marching.

The din of shifting armor and footsteps echoed in the clearing. He wanted to follow them, but refrained. It would serve no purpose to witness the destruction they would leave in their wake. Though he itched to stain his claws with the blood of the lowly snake it could wait, and Rin could not.

He had located her before he had landed. She was being kept in a tent close to the tree line. His lips curved into a wicked smirk. _'Fools.'_ But he would have to patient in order to avoid a battle. That was just fine with him. He was, after all, a predatory, and taking down prey had everything to do with timing.

Hours passed before Sesshomaru made his move. The moon was high and many of the fires had been snuffed out as activity in the encampment dwindled.

There were two sentries in front of Rin's tent. With a burst of speed Sesshomaru exited the woods and appeared in front of them. Before they even registered his presence he had ripped out their throats. They fell to the ground with satisfying wet thud.

Knowing that the scent of blood in the air would draw attention he quickly entered the tent. A tori youkai sat with his back to the door. His eyes were trained on the unconscious girl laying on the futon in the corner.

The demon Lord crept up behind the youkai and wrapped his hands around the soldiers neck. Suddenly the guard's talons shot out in an ill timed attempt at a strike. They missed Sesshomaru's face and instead buried deep within his silver hair. The daiyoukai gave a disgruntled grunt and a swift twist of his wrists. His claws sunk through the demon's neck, severing his spinal cord. There was a distinct crack of bone and the bird slunk to the ground dead.

It was all too easy, but he would dwell on that later.

Sesshomaru looked over the sleeping woman, checking for serious wounds. The only thing he could detect was what appeared to be a self-inflicted slice on her left palm. He was surprised. The demon Lord suspected that they would have at least beat her, at worst... Sesshomaru squashed the thought. He did not want to think about the worst. It appeared for all intents and purposes that the girl was fine, and then Sesshomaru realized why. There was a thin pink glow surrounding Rin, originating from her necklace.

His eyes widened and he had to fight the urge to let out a very uncharacteristic chuckle. The bastards couldn't touch her because she was in a barrier. A very unique barrier. The necklace Rin wore was infused with a portion of it's makers aura. Anyone who threatened the wearer would receive a nasty burn.

He approached the unconscious girl and felt the tingle of purity surrounding her seep back into the shimmering stone. Sesshomaru shook his head. _'Damn miko,' _he thought as he hoisted Rin in his arms. _'In this instance I suppose I can overlook your meddling.'_

With a flick of his wrist he cut open the back of the tent and stole into the woods like the assassin that he was. He wondered how long it would take them to discover Rin's absence.

xxxx

A set of chocolate eyes watched from the shadows as the demon Lord flitted into the forest, his ward in tow. Once the daiyoukai was out of sight the entity casually walked around the front of the tent. Dainty feet stepped over the pool of blood gathered beneath the two dead guards. The clucking of a tongue could be heard as a hand pushed the entrance flap aside.

"Did he have to make such a mess?" The oil lamp within illuminated the thin face and slender curves of an obviously human woman. Her kimono rustled against the ground as she approached the tori youkai.

An expression of triumph flashed in her gaze and she reached out for the silver strands trapped in the dead guards fist. In a motion full of reverence she pried open the youkai's fingers, plucked out the hair, and coiled it into a small glass vial.

As she corked the bottle another presence made itself known. "Did you get what you needed, Jun?"

The human woman turned, her gaze settling on the lithe youkai with lightly tanned skin and thick waves of black-burgundy hair.

"Yes, Mistress," she replied with a reverent bow.

xxxx

After traveling what he judged was a suitable distance from the encampment, Sesshomaru launched back into the air heading in the direction of Edo. The waning moon shown down upon him, and not for the first time that night the demon Lord wondered at the current turn in events.

Why had it been so easy to find Rin? He could not believe that the Southern Lord could be so dense. Why go through the trouble of masking her scent from the abduction site, only to allow it to blow freely on the winds from their camp? There was only one answer. It was a lure.

Were that the case, if it was a trap, why had it not sprung?...or had it?

His mind sorted through the events of the evening trying to unearth the piece of information that completed the puzzle. A faint crease settled on his forehead as his lips tightened, but his musing were fruitless.

Turning his attention once more to the horizon he felt a strange sense of foreboding. There was a faint waft of power somewhere ahead of him. It was familiar but he couldn't pinpoint where he'd felt it before. Oddly, it reminded Sesshomaru just a bit of the miko.

His inner self was agitated. He had the mental impression of perked ears, as if the beast could hear something he could not. Indeed, Sesshomaru found that if he strained he could detect soft murmuring, but no matter how he tried he could not distinguish the words.

The phenomenon lasted only a moment and then energy and voice disappeared. Sesshomaru was left with only the notion that haste was necessary in reaching the village.

Rin shivered, and turned further into his warmth. He wrapped his tail around her, increasing his pace ever so slightly, while he contemplated the extent she and the miko had interfered in his life.

_22 Years Ago_

_It had been brewing for almost two decades and now it was spilling over. The panther and leopard youkai of the Western Land's had joined together into a force large enough to rebel. Despite his efforts to root out and dispose of the leader's of these troublesome clans, war was on his doorstep._

"_Open up!"_

_Sesshomaru paused on his trek through his courtyard. His thoughts thoroughly disrupted. Who was yelling at his guards?_

"_If you don't open up I swear I'm going to fry you, and then I'll open the gate myself!"_

'_A woman?' he tilted his head slightly to the side, taking a test sniff of the air. He almost groaned as he recognized the scent. 'And a kitsune. Why is _she_ at my castle?'_

"_Lord Sesshomaru," Rin's sweet voice reached his ears. "Please my Lord, tell them to open the gates." _

_No doubt the girl, no woman he reprimanded himself, had identified the owner of the threatening voice. He wanted to sigh. If not for Rin's strange connection with the miko he would not have to suffer her presence. But no, instead the woman had visited his castle several times, and each visit he had a more difficult time convincing himself that he did not enjoy her company. Life at the Palace Moon could become boring without the occasional verbal spar._

"_Open the gates." The daiyoukai commanded._

"_About time!" The female outside yelled._

_Rin giggled. "Kagome-nee-chan, they're only performing their duty."_

"_Duty or not, I don't have time for it." The miko looked frazzled as she rushed to Rin's side, assessing her well being. Shippou trailed dutifully behind her._

_Sesshomaru took notice of the gashes at the woman's shoulders. _

"_Kagome-nee-chan?" Rin blanched at the miko's stained clothing. "How did you get hurt?"_

"_Oh," the little miko plucked at the front of her shirt. "I ran into a group of youkai and overheard some rather interesting information. They didn't take too kindly to my opinions on the matter. I take it you've had problems with the panther clan lately?" She asked looking towards Sesshomaru._

_He gazed back at her with impassive amber eyes._

"_Okay," Kagome drawled. She raised an eyebrow, "Rin?"_

_The younger girl appeared on the verge of tears. "It's all my fault. Since Haruki and I mated I've brought nothing but trouble on Lord Sesshomaru and his lands." Rin sniffled a bit, and Kagome hugged her._

_Over the girl's shoulder the miko stared at the demon Lord. It was as if she was asking him to refute it. 'Why should I refute it if it is true?' Sesshomaru thought. Kagome narrowed her eyes. 'Is she attempting to look threatening?' He wondered. _

_The miko pulled back from the embrace and gently tilted Rin's face up to meet her gaze. "You love Haruki?"_

_Rin's eyes widened. "Of course!"_

"_Haruki loves you?"_

_She nodded._

"_Then you have done nothing wrong," the miko explained in a fierce tone. _

_Rin looked over at Sesshomaru with her heart in her chocolate eyes. She seemed so vulnerable then he couldn't help but reassure the girl. He nodded._

'_Damn,' Sesshomaru thought. 'These women will be the end of me.'_

Sesshomaru found the same thought running through his head as the village of Edo came into view. The sun was not yet over the horizon and the miko had already gotten herself into trouble.

There below him was chaos. He heard his half-brother's yell of "Wind-Scar," and watched a section of soldiers flatten. They were quickly replaced. Red and silver flashed in the dawn light as Inuyasha leapt and slashed.

In the sea of youkai the small specks of resistance fighters were nearly lost. There were simply too few attempting to stave off too many. Already the soldiers had set fire to the huts. The sky was lit with flames and smothered in pillars of smoke.

He looked down to the still unconscious Rin. There was no way he was fighting with her in his arms, and no place for him to deposit her safely. The hanyou and his group would have to take care of it.

A 'U' shaped path of destruction drug his gaze to the taijiya. The force of her returning weapon caused her feet to slide back slightly. She and the monk were battling back to back while the fire cat circled around them.

The crackle of holy power surrounded the little miko and the half-breed's mate. Its force alone enough to deter most youkai from approaching. Though those brazen enough to ignore the purity burns met the blazing end of Kagome's sword. She ducked and twirled her dark hair swirling around her as Kikiyo took aim with her arrows. His eyes narrowed. Where were the cubs, and where was the kitsune?

xxxx

"Left!" Kikiyo yelled.

Kagome spun around behind the other miko and slashed her sword through the neck of the youkai on Kikiyo's left. She caught a glimpse of red to her right and saw Inuyasha bound further into the ranks brandishing his sword. A cry of "Mediou Zangetshuha" reached her ears. Black blades erupted from the Tessaiga. Feral yowls erupted from the soldiers who were sucked into hell. A section around the hanyou cleared before he was once again swallowed in the crush.

"How much longer until we pull back?" Kagome asked as she grunted and flipped a snake youkai over her shoulder. He landed on the ground behind her and she stabbed her sword into his chest.

"I don't know. Not that much long-" Kikiyo broke off mid-sentence and fired another arrow. She looked up and announced, "Lord Sesshomaru's here."

"I know," Kagome said. She kicked another youkai in the knee, feeling the snap of tendon before running him through with her blade.

"He has Rin," The elder miko added in a conversational tone.

Kagome's head snapped up seeking confirmation. "What?"

"Kagome!" Kikiyo warned.

The younger miko caught a glimpse of the bear youkai behind her before steel bit through her shoulder. She gritted her teeth in pain. In a detached way she watched Sango's hiraikotsu cut down another dozen soldiers. The gap it created gave her a brief flash of Miroku bashing a leopard over the head with his staff while he threw sutras at a group of shadow youkai. Sound slowed and the eerie yellow light from the Wind Scar melded with the watery pale yolk of the sun. She drew in a sharp breath as reality snapped back like a rubber band. Warmth trickled down her chest and back.

"Bastard," Kagome bit out. She kicked her foot back and landed a blow to the youkai's groin. He dropped to his knees, releasing his grip on the sword. Kagome swung around neatly and decapitated him. "Pull it out." A blood dappled hand gestured to the sword still impaled in her body.

Kikiyo's eyes widened but she fired her arrow and gave a curt nod. Reaching out, she wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the weapon and removed it in one smooth jerk.

Kagome hissed and focused her powers. She didn't have time to fully heal herself in the middle of this mêlée, but she could at least stop the blood loss. The miko flipped her sword from her right to her left hand and continued hacking at any youkai that came too close.

xxxx

Sesshomaru observed the little miko decapitate the one who injured her, then turn to the half-breed's mate to have her remove the sword. She nonchalantly switched sword hands and continued to deal out death blow by blow. He felt his respect for her grow. It had been awhile since he'd seen her fight. He'd forgotten how good she was.

'_For a human,' _he added mentally. _'Better then the half-breed,' _his gaze settled on his half-brother, watching him wield the Tessaiga like a club.

Rin stirred in his arms. "Father?" She blinked slowly.

Sesshomaru frowned. She only called him that when something was very important, or she was afraid.

The sun had just passed the horizon and it cast an orange glint to Rin's hair as they hovered to the left of the battlefield. "Hai Rin?"

Her voice cracked slightly, "Where are my daughters?"

"They found the miko."

Rin sighed in relief, closing her eyes briefly. "Good."

'_Not good,' _Sesshomaru thought as he watched the four humans and one fire-cat fall further back into the village. A moment after the group was lost to his vision under the haze filling the village, the neko punched through the falling embers with the taijiya and houshi on her back. The neko. He cast a glance at the anxious female in his arms. Now that gave him an idea.

xxxx

Flames licked at her shoulders, reaching across the divide between the huts. Smoke clogged her lungs. Kagome's eyes streamed as she swiped out at yet another youkai. Bare feet from her, Kikyo's form was all but lost in the swirling gray mass.

She could still hear Inuyasha's bellowed battle cries, but could no longer see him. The only orientation she had was her mental map of the village. The flashing red 'you are here' marker in her mind, unfortunately, did not help her see approaching youkai. She fanned out her senses, trusting auras alone to alert her to imminent attacks. A roar from Kirara caused her to glance up. Sango and Miroku were perched atop the neko.

"We need to regroup!" The taijiya called down.

Another arrow shot from Kikyo's bow. "Where?" The elder priestess asked. Soot fell into her hair like snow.

Sango's eyes darted about the village. The heat, smoke, and flames made it impossible for them to fight effectively. "The hill to the shrine!"

A rain of sutras fell around them and the two miko's made a break to their right. Kagome followed the red of Kikyo's hakama. Everything else was lost to her in the choking cloud. Sweat poured down her back, causing her hair to stick to her neck like long black fingers. Ahead of them Sango's hiraikotsu carved a path through the soldiers with wicked thuds.

Kagome ducked around the corner of a hut only to be forced to leap back as the walls collapsed. Burning timber rained into the alley. She cursed, jabbing her sword into a very ugly purple oni that had almost run over her. It howled in pain and gripped the hole in its' side. An arrow streaked dangerously close passed her face and imbedded into the forehead of another larger oni behind her. Her heart beat tripled.

"Come on." Kikyo grabbed Kagome's sleeve and pulled her through the flaming wreckage.

Ahead of them the air lightened to a silver shimmer. Both miko's burst from the edge of the village coughing and breathing raggedly. When Kagome again looked up it was to see Miroku situated with his back to the shrine steps as Sango and Rin circled above on Kirara.

'_Where's Sesshomaru?' _Kagome wondered. On cue a rumble shook the ground beneath her feet. She chanced a quick glimpse back over her shoulder to find the daiyoukai stood ten feet behind her. The destruction from his Bakusaiga fanned out before him. Huts lay in smoldering tatters. The hiss of dissolving flesh mixed with the ravenous crackle of the flames. Much to her chagrin his presence was a relief.

Twenty yards still separated her and Kikyo from the rest of their companions, every foot between occupied by a demon. The elder priestess fired an arrow toward their friends. Its comet like streak disintegrated a swath of youkai before embedding itself into the back of a boar attacking Miroku. With a last burst of effort the two women hacked their way across the expanse.

Inuyasha's gruff bellow of "Kongousouha" came from Kagome's left, almost obscuring the whistling sound of a blade coming from her right. She turned in time to parry the blow from the panther. The metallic clang of their swords barely audible over the thunders of Bakusaiga and the screams from the diamond impaled demons. The whirling sound of hiraikotsu met her ears a second before the bone boomerang sliced through the youkai in an arc around her and Kikyo.

Grunts and the tinkling of chimes, so out of place on a battlefield, drew her attention to the monk. Miroku was being forced up the steps. Without the wind tunnel he had no way to deal with the sheer numbers of the attacking horde. Even with the army cut in half and the addition of Sesshomaru to their force the odds were still roughly a hundred and fifty to one. Kagome groaned internally, suddenly very unhappy that she could figure that out in her head.

A breath left her when the perverted houshi was knocked backwards. Sango cried out in shock. Lowering her shoulders, the miko pushed a purifying barrier in front of her and took the shrine steps like a linebacker. Any youkai before her that refused to move was purified, those behind her met the sharp end of Kikyo's arrows. They two women paused to stand next to a very frazzled and grateful monk.

Kagome was surprised that no soldiers had climbed up the hill to circle behind them. Instead it seemed as if they were content to drive them into one place.

Abruptly the soldiers pulled back. Kagome could hear Inuyasha's furious declaration, "What the hell?"

She couldn't see him. He was still too far into the mass of youkai.

"Who the hell are you?!" The group heard Inuyasha yell.

A beat of near silence passed before Kagome was hit with a powerful demonic aura. She watched as the dog-eared hanyou flew over their heads and hit a tree so hard he was knocked unconscious.

Kikiyo took a step to run to her mate but paused when she felt the youki of the approaching demon. There was something off about it, something familiar around it. She glanced at Kagome out of the corner of her eye and saw the woman's jaw twitch. It was then the elder miko felt Shippou's youki.

Horror. Dumb-struck horror coursed through Kagome's veins. She was rooted to the spot, her heart pumping ice water. All the images of what could have happened, the reasons that her son would be in the hands of the enemy, flickered across her mind.

Kirara landed behind the mikos and houshi on the shrine steps. Sango and Rin dismounted just as Sesshomaru alighted beside them. From out the smoke swelling up from the village below them a stately looking youkai appeared. He surveyed them coolly, his left hand dragging the kitsune blithely behind him. Sango gasped when she spotted the unconscious and bloody Shippou.

Rising to her full height, her powers crackling around her threateningly, Kagome's lip lifted in a silent snarl. She stared the regally dressed youkai down. There was laughter in the depths of his moss colored eyes. "Who the hell are you," she bit out, "and what the hell are you doing with my son?"

The youkai tossed Shippou unceremoniously on the ground between them and leered. "Oh him," he waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. "He was in my way."

"In your way to what?" Miroku ground out. Shippou was like his nephew, and the bastard in front of them dared to lay his hands on him and laugh about it.

"To _her_ daughters," he said in a matter of fact tone as he pointed to where Rin stood behind Kagome.

In a move that reminded the Inu-tachi exactly who Rin considered her mother figure, the young girl stepped forward. "You asshole!" Kagome was a little shocked at Rin's language. "What did you do with my girls?"

Sesshomaru moved to the front, his Bakusaiga drawn, intent on ridding the world of Naboru's pestilence.

Furious sapphire orbs glared up at him and a small hand landed on his forearm. "Don't you dare. Shippou is in the way." A soft chuckle drew her attention back down to the youkai.

"What's this?" Naboru's voice asked in amusement. "Is the great Sesshomaru taking orders from a ningen woman now?"

A growl rumbled silently through the daiyoukai's chest. Kagome felt the vibration in her hand and did the only thing she could think of to stop the Western Lord from going through her son to kill their enemy; She stepped in front of him.

Internally a shadow of fifteen year old Kagome shrieked at her own stupidity. As if her presence in front of his blade would keep him from using it. He'd probably think of it as killing two birds with one stone. _'Oh well, nothing I can do about it now.'_

Naboru's mirth grew into raucous laughter. A crooked smirk slinked across the youkai's lips revealing one long fang. "I had quite the time finding those little girls," he said in a lazy tone, continuing his baiting. "Their scent was masked." The youkai turned to look Kagome in the eye. "Now why do I get the feeling you had something to do with that?"

Using every bit of fortitude she possessed, Kagome concentrated on the demon in front of her and not the anger rolling off Sesshomaru in waves from behind. Her grin was sinful. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't find them?" She asked, voice velvet as she watch the youkai's eyes for signs of anger.

Sure enough, when she voiced her question his gaze seemed to smolder. "I found the boy," he countered.

"Yes," Kagome granted, "but you didn't find them." His youki flared and his eyes darkened further. Her smile widened. "And you're not going to find them," She said with a ring of finality.

That seemed to be the breaking point. Faster than anyone who wasn't Sesshomaru could see, the youkai had flicked a dagger at Rin's heart. Sesshomaru jumped in front of her but his move was unneeded. The dagger bounced harmlessly off a barrier that started just in front of Shippou.

The demon hummed in annoyance. He tapped a finger on his lips in mock thoughtfulness. "You're feisty," he addressed Kagome. "You would make a good concubine."

Kagome wanted to gag. "Why does every evil youkai we meet develop some sick crush on me?" She muttered under breath.

Sesshomaru snorted and watched the miko promptly turn red.

'_She must have forgotten I can hear her,' _the daiyoukai mused.

'_Damn youkai and their hearing,' _Kagome groused.

The others looked on in blatant ignorance.

"Not going to happen," Kagome finally addressed the demon as he eyed her up like a choice piece of meat.

"Well, we'll see about that. You hold your little barrier just fine against a dagger, but I doubt it is useful beyond that." He made a motion with his arm and the front ranks of the remaining army crashed against her shield.

"Pull Shippou back," she ground out, straining under the pressure. Miroku and Sango promptly ran down the steps. Each grabbed one of the kitsune's arms and pulled him back toward the group. The miko's heart did a flip at the limpness of his body, but it was quickly replaced by rage. No one threatened her kids. Especially not some flat nosed, over-grown, Sengoku Jidai version of a reptile house escapee. A growl ripped from her throat and she bared her blunt human teeth.

The little miko was livid. He could feel it and he didn't blame her in the least. With her lips pulled back and her fingers curled into claws, she looked like the mortal approximation of an Inu-bitch protecting her pups. Naboru was an idiot. Even the daiyoukai knew that ningen mothers could be incredibly fierce when protecting their young. This statement was doubly true for the miko. Unlike most mortals she had the power to turn the ignorant snake into a glittery pile of purified dust. Though from the glint in her eyes it seemed her thoughts were running more along the lines of slow disembowelment. A dark smirk crossed his face. Good, they were thinking alike.

Kagome descended several steps with Sesshomaru beside her. She flicked a look at him and reached back for her bow. The solid chock of wood and the light whine of the tensed string sounded.

Naboru grinned as he noticed her barrier weakening, but it slid off his face quickly when he looked into her eyes.

Kagome's energy snapped around her and coalesced into a liquid wave, centering itself in her hands before flowing into the arrow. The shaft glowed a pearlescent pink, hints of purple flaring around the edges.

Sesshomaru held his sword at the ready, ripples of warning coursed down his spine. The amount of power being focused into the projectile in her hands was astonishing. From the look on Naboru's face he felt the same. Unconsciously, the youkai across from Kagome took a step back.

With a deep breath, she concentrated the last of her energy, dropped the barrier, and let her arrow loose.

xxxx

AN:

Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers. Party hats for all of you!

Indigo: :dances around with party hat on:

Inuyasha: Why is she acting like that?

Kagome: :tugs at string on her party hat: Because she finally got around to writing the battle scene.

Inuyasha: And why are we all wearing these stupid hats?

Shippou: Because she told us that anyone who didn't wear them would get killed off later in the story.

Sessho: :sits in corner and pouts with party hat on:

Indigo: :grabs Miroku and swings him around:

Inuyasha: Wow, is the letch actually scared?

Sango: That's unsettling.

Rin: Don't worry about it. He'll be fine. Just let Indigo get this out of her system. I'm sure once she realizes she reached her goal she'll crash for a bit.

Kagome: Yeah, eventually she'll end up like her muse. :points to muse crashed out on the couch:

Indigo: :falls to the floor unconscious:

Kagome: Well, maybe I should cover the rest of the author's note. So, what do you think am I too OOC? I tend to think 50 years of fighting and dealing with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era would make me a little rougher. What about Sess? He's a little OOC too, but I think having Rin and her kids around would soften him some. I don't know maybe the 'Father' bit was stretching it, but such is fanfiction.

You guys know the drill. Read and Review!

And now for this weeks Preview!

Chapter 7: Destruction and Healing

Kikiyo glanced over at the unconscious woman and her kit. "She used up a lot of her power so she's going to need to rest for awhile." The miko gave a tired sigh. "Honestly, if she were any other priestess it would have killed her."

Sango's intake of breath was sharp. "Why did she do it then? We planned to retreat."

Kikiyo's answer was simple. "Miko's have instincts too."


	8. Destruction and Healing

DISCLAIMER: I have a grand total of 3.47 cents in the form of bottle returns and pennies. I have nothing you can sue me out of beyond that. But just in case you can somehow take my internal organs I will say it. I don't own it.

Chapter 7:

Destruction and Healing

"To build may have to be the slow and laborious task of years. To destroy can be the thoughtless act of a single day."  
-Sir Winston Leonard Spenser Churchill

For a moment Sesshomaru thought he was blind. The little miko's blast of ki lit up the entire area like mid day. When the waves of purity and the roar of Bakusaiga dissipated, the demon Lord was disappointed to find that half of the remaining army, as well as Naboru, had escaped.

The monk and taijiya blinked up owlishly at Kagome from where they had been knocked to the ground.

"Are they gone?" Kagome asked in a thick voice.

Rin pulled her fingers from Kirara's fur and stepped towards the miko. "Yes Kagome-nee-chan. They are gone."

Kagome felt her world sway and her vision go dark around the edges. She looked at Rin and gave her a sheepish smile. "Good, because I don't think I can do that again." Her knees gave out and she was unconscious before Rin caught her.

Kikyo crouched down next to her mate, running a slightly shaking hand across his forehead. She let out a relieved breath and closed her eyes. "We should gather what supplies we can before the whole town burns," Kikyo advised in a hushed voice.

The command to gather supplies seemed to snap Miroku and Sango out of their shock. As Rin struggled to pull the younger miko up the shrine steps she felt the weight on her shoulders cut in half. "Thank you," she whispered.

A small smile crept onto Sango's lips. "No problem." Together they carried the unconscious miko to the top, passing by Miroku who had the kitsune in a fireman's lift. She noticed Shippou's wounds were healed and marveled at the control the small woman warrior held over her powers. By will alone Kagome could destroy or heal.

At the top of the steps they gently laid their friend down underneath the red tori. Miroku placed Shippou beside her before turning to his wife.

"Should we search our home first, dearest Sango?" A rough hand caressed the taijiya's cheek.

She raised her hand to cup the back of Miroku's. "Yes. Hopefully we'll be able to salvage some of the powders and other weapons." Sango watched her husband's gaze slip over her chest and a decidedly lecherous gleam sparkle is his violet eyes. "Hentai," she mumbled before setting off down the steps.

Kikyo shook her head at the couple as they disappeared into the smoke surrounding the village. Taking one last look back at Inuyasha she set out after them. She went to her elder sister's former hut first, knowing that Kagome and Shippou's belongings would be there. Picking through the puddles and piles of dust that were all that remained of the army, she caught sight of her destination. The smoke curled around her in the breeze and she was forced to draw her sleeve over her nose. Thinking back to Shippou's appearance, Kikyo sent up a prayer for the villager's safety.

What remained of her sister's hut was rubble. It hadn't caught fire, but the blow from Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga was enough to flatten it. A heavy sigh escaped her as she began to pick through the debris. After a good fifteen minutes of digging all that could be saved from the hut was resting against the base of the steps. She had drug out both their backpacks, sleeping bags, and the two dusty bedrolls the girls had used the night before. If things went the way she suspected they would need the extra materials.

Turning around Kikyo made her way further into the village. A clatter to her left sounded as the hut across from her collapsed. It spewed forth a rain of embers that swirled on the updraft. Patches of black earth smoked lazily beneath her feet. Kikyo passed the burning remains of her own home with a sad shake of her head.

At the top of the shrine Rin tenderly brushed a stray lock of hair off of Kagome's face and tucked it behind her ear. She stood, casting a glance toward the white figure still half-way down the stairs surveying the village. As she went to pass him by on her way to help the others he spoke.

"We must leave," his words fell in his normal emotionless tone.

She shook her head and gave him a bemused smile. "We can't track them while they're being masked by Kagome. We can't even look for signs in the underbrush. Haruki taught both of them young how to avoid leaving a trail, and they're going to do what they were taught. Especially now."

Rin paused before she continued and Sesshomaru knew he was in trouble with the next word out of her mouth.

"Father," she whispered. "I know you don't like it, but my best bet for finding my daughters right now is Kagome. I have faith in you, but she can track the necklace. Until we find them it will keep them from harm, but I still want to get to them quickly."

She looked up into the demon Lord's golden eyes and saw them soften a bit just for her. Rin smiled. She knew he loved her, even if he didn't say it.

"Now, are you going to help me gather supplies or is such an activity beneath you?" Rin teased.

Sesshomaru snorted, cocked a brow, and fell into step beside his daughter.

xxxx

An odd lumpy brown and lilac blur flitted through the forest on almost silent feet.

Sayuri rolled her head off her sister's shoulder in order to gain better access to a fuzzy cat ear. "Tsuki," she whispered, little fangs nibbling her lower lip. "Do you think they're still looking for us."

Akitsuki shifted her sister up higher on her back in an attempt to keep the chain, now draped over both their necks, from choking her. "I don't know Ri, but I'm not stopping now."

A soft sniffle came from over the elder girl's shoulder. "Do you think Shippou's ok?"

An odd lump formed in Akitsuki's throat at the thought of the kitsune. "Of course," the panther hanyou said trying to will confidence into her words. She found it wasn't as hard as she had thought it would be. An underlying respect was beginning to build for the sly orange haired youkai. "He's strong," she finished with more certainty.

"Do you think Mama's okay?"

This Akitsuki didn't hesitate on. "She's probably causing those nasty snake's problems right now."

Sayuri giggled before her voice fell into a grave whisper. "Do you think we'll be okay?"

The elder sister grimaced. She'd been running since dawn and though she was a half-demon she could feel the exertion taking it's toll, especially since she had to carry her sister. The girl had demanded they both wear the stupid necklace and having Sayuri on her back was the only way to do so while traveling at a decent speed.

Akitsuki could feel the spiritual power in the charm wrap around both her and Sayuri in a comforting manner. What she couldn't see was the rose colored aura that enveloped them both.

"Tsuki?" The younger girl questioned after a moment of prolonged silence.

"Hai. We'll be fine."

Sayuri noticed the dark turn her sister's thoughts had taken and endeavored to drag her out before they latched hold of her mood. "As soon as we get to the smelly wolf's cave, right?"

The elder half-demon giggled. "Yeah, as soon as we reach the stinky cave."

Spotting the outline of the mountains the wolf lair rested in against the setting sun's rays, Akitsuki picked up speed.

xxxx

It was late afternoon when everyone finished scavenging. Sango strapped her packs on Kirara and dropped cross-legged onto the ground.

She worried her lip and turned to Kikyo. "Why hasn't Kagome woken up yet?"

Kikyo glanced over at the unconscious woman and her kit. "She used up a lot of her power so she's going to need to rest for awhile." The miko gave a tired sigh. "Honestly, if she were any other miko it would have killed her."

Sango's intake of breath was sharp. "Why did she do it then? We planned to retreat."

"Miko's have instincts too," was Kikyo's simple answer.

Rin caught on to what the elder miko was implying. "They threatened her child." She looked over at Shippou.

"Children," Sango corrected.

Rin eyes snapped back to the taijiya as she raised her eyebrow in a gesture similar to her father.

Sango stifled her giggle with her hand. "I know Kagome. She thinks of you as a daughter. She protects you as fiercely as she does her son." Rin wrapped her fingers around her necklace and Sango smiled. "That youkai through a dagger at you."

Sesshomaru bit back a snarl.

"In Kagome's mind that is grounds for death," Miroku concluded.

Rin nodded and patted the demon Lord on the arm.

As everyone fell into silence Inuyasha began to stir. Kikyo ran over to her mate as he moaned a bit and then sat up.

Inuyasha looked around and wrinkled his nose at the smell of smoke. "What the hell happened?"

The daiyoukai's cold voice answered, "Naboru."

Inuyasha was on his feet in a heart beat. "What the hell is he doing here?" The hanyou eyed his half-brother. "Shouldn't you have left by now?"

Miroku ignored his friend's outburst and turned to Sesshomaru. "The youkai that attacked us is named Naboru?"

The daiyoukai gave a curt nod. "He is Lord of the Southern Lands."

"Hey! I said what in the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha growled and placed his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru gave his half-brother a glare filled with distain.

"Lord Sesshomaru is here with Rin. They are seeking her children," Miroku answered in a level voice.

"Well they aren't here so he can leave." Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo put a restraining hand on her mate's bicep.

Rin decided to head off the situation. She stood up and addressed the hanyou. "Kagome is the only one who can track my daughters now."

"Well that's too damn bad. Guess you shouldn't have lost them in the first place."

A low growl of warning thundered through Sesshomaru's chest.

Thinking fast Sango stood up between the two brothers. "Inuyasha. You shouldn't speak to Rin that way or you'll have to deal with Kagome when she wakes up."

"What?" He barked as he searched wildly for the miko. He saw her lying nearby and rushed to her side. "Kagome?" Inuyasha cradled the miko's head in his hands. "What's wrong with her?" He demanded turning back to the group.

Kikyo walked over to her mate. "Leave her alone, Inuyasha. She needs to rest. She over taxed her strength that's all. Kagome will be fine after some sleep."

The elder miko turned to the rest of the group. "We should get as far away from here as possible by nightfall." She shouldered two packs and waited for the rest to get ready.

"How are we going to carry everyone? We need to travel quickly." Sango pointed out as she and Miroku hoisted Shippou's unconscious form onto Kirara.

"I'll carry Kagome," Inuyasha offered.

"You need to carry Kikyo," Miroku reminded him.

"I can carry both," the hanyou snapped.

Miroku, Sango, and Rin exchanged a look. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

Rin shook her head. "It's nothing," she said in a whisper only the daiyoukai could catch. "Kagome wouldn't like it is all."

xxxx

The group left the village with the monk and Inuyasha running on foot. The taijiya and the still unconscious kitsune on the fire cat. Rin with Sesshomaru on his youki cloud. Kikyo on Inuyasha's back, and Kagome in his arms. Behind them the village that was Edo collapsed in on itself. The open space filled with smoldering huts and the shrine on top of the hill the only testament to its once existence.

Entering the forest the demon Lord cast a look down at his new traveling 'companions.' Sesshomaru had to admit there was something very undignified about the little miko in the hanyou's arms while his mate hung on his back. He mentally snorted. _'Why should I care if it is improper?'_

A very persistent voice in the back of Sesshomaru's mind pointed out that he did care, because he respected the miko. The demon Lord squashed the wayward thoughts but agreed with Rin's earlier assessment. If the miko were awake she would not be pleased with her current situation.

As the sun was setting the group came across the place where Naboru attacked Shippou. Patches of burnt grass, claw marked trees, and torn ground attested to the kitsune putting his training to good use. Sesshomaru scoured the whole area but as Rin said there were no tracks from the two small cat hanyous. Neither was there scent.

"Should we stop here for the night?" Miroku asked in a soft voice.

"No," the daiyoukai's baritone rumbled. "There is a suitable area ahead."

"Since when do you call the shots you arrogant bastard?" Inuyasha griped.

"Inuyasha, your choice of words reveals your intelligence," the demon Lord replied smoothly. He gathered Rin and zipped ahead of the group. A few moments later he touched down in a clearing and eased Rin out of his grip. His senses swept for danger and finding none, he settled his back against the nearest tree.

The taijiya joined them next. She slid off the fire-cat, hefting the kitsune from Kirara's back. Miroku's purple robes appeared through the trees. He cast a glance around, then threw his bag down and helped Sango remove the supplies. Kirara shrank back down to her smaller size and wound herself around the taijiya's ankles with a purr.

When Inuyasha entered the clearing his mate slipped from his back and deposited her bags. The hanyou sat down cross legged with Kagome in his lap. Sango eyed the sleeping miko's position before tightening her jaw and stalking off into the woods.

Rin looked over at the demon Lord. "I think I'll go help Sango," she said.

"I'll go too," Kikyo chimed.

Sesshomaru's gaze followed the women until they disappeared into the woods. Keeping one ear on their conversation, he watched the monk unravel several bed rolls to form a circle.

xxxx

Rin caught up with Sango a few yards into the forest. She was muttering to herself and Rin caught the words "Kagome," and "jerk."

"Sango what's wrong?"

The demon slayer spun on her heel and pointed back towards the clearing. "He's what's wrong!"

Rin motioned for the woman to keep her voice down and Sango sucked in a breath through her teeth.

"That jerk always does this. Kagome comes around, and he gets all clingy. He won't leave her alone for a second. He has a mate. He has no business with Kagome on his lap!" She hissed.

"I agree," Kikyo added in a soft voice.

Sango clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Kikyo. I'm sorry it's just that-"

The miko cut her off. "No, you are right. Kagome and I dealt with our differences long ago, but Inuyasha will always be a sensitive area."

Rin leapt to the younger miko's defense. "You know she doesn't have feelings for him anymore. Not like that, and from what she has told me things get tense when she is in the village. It's one of the reasons she's gone so much."

Kikyo made a placating gesture with her hand. "I am aware. If Kagome were awake she would not allow herself to be in the position she is in."

"I don't understand him." Sango gave a frustrated sigh as she began to gather firewood. "I mean I know male dog demons are possessive and protective, but once they take a mate-"

"They usually don't act that way with other females," Rin finished. "Yes, I know. His behavior is abnormal."

Sango turned to Kikyo and handed the woman an armload of firewood. "Please don't be upset with Kagome over this."

Kikyo gave a sad smile. "I'm not. If I am upset with anyone it is my mate."

xxxx

Sesshomaru's ear twitched as he heard the girl's finish their conversation. _'So, the mutt is not as loyal as he portrays himself to be.'_

He observed the women as they returned with their arms full of wood. The elder miko's gate was stiff and her shoulders were straighter than usual. The taijiya still seemed agitated. Rin cast a glance over at Kagome and frowned. _'He seems to cause much tension in this group,' _the daiyoukai mused.

The monk started the fire and Rin came over to take the bed roll closest to the demon Lord.

"Rin?"

The girl turned to see Sesshomaru's raised eyebrow. She gave him a wan smile. "I'm just worried about Sayuri and Akitsuki."

The daiyoukai nodded. "Haruki."

Rin could hear the question in his voice. "He stayed at the Eastern Lord's castle upon request. The Lord wanted to discuss options for battle." She gave a shaky laugh.

Sesshomaru was hesitant. He didn't really want to bring up Rin's second son, but it had to be done. "Haru." His voice was flat.

Tears gathered in Rin's eyes. "I saw it," she answered his unspoken query. Her voice was choked. "He made us proud."

"Hai," Sesshomaru's voice was uncharacteristically soft as he looked into his daughter's glistening orbs.

The quiet of the moment was broken by Inuyasha's shouts.

"Why do I have to put her down? She's fine where she is!"

"No she isn't Inuyasha. She has her own sleeping bag and she would be more comfortable there," Sango admonished.

"Feh. Whatever. I'm not putting her down."

"Put. Her. Down." Sango growled.

"I must agree with Sango on this my friend. Kagome has made it quiet clear in the past that she does not appreciate this type of physical contact." Miroku accompanied in a light tone.

"I don't care what the wench has made clear," Inuyasha snapped.

Before Sesshomaru understood what it was he was doing he was on his feet. He'd had enough. Faster than Inuyasha could protest, he was across the fire and had pulled the miko from his half-brother's arms.

"You dishonor your mate, little brother."

Inuyasha growled and made to stand to snatch Kagome back.

"Mate," Kikyo called in a voice of steel. "If you continue this course of action I will have Miroku restrain you with a sutra."

The hanyou glared at the monk, who reached his hand into his robes and pulled out said sutra. Inuyasha plopped back down. "Feh."

The demon Lord laid the miko out on the sleeping bag between Rin and the kitsune. Sango maneuvered Kagome into it casting scathing glances over at the fuming hanyou.

As she sat back she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Let's just get some sleep." Sango plopped back into her bed roll.

Sesshomaru stayed awake, watching as one by one the beings around him fell asleep. The dampness of spring surrounded him as he mulled over his recent actions.

xxxx

'_Guardian.'_

Kagome's eyes snapped open. _'That was a wired dream,'_ she thought. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to remember what it had been about. Already the images were slipping away from her.

She had been in a forest and it was daytime. She followed a flash of silver hair. _'Well that's not unexpected,' _Kagome groused. Next Sayuri hovered over her, telling her not to move. Kagome had looked down and she had been covered in blood. Then she saw Rin. The dream images got fuzzy, but there was a pair of bright ice-blue eyes. They had held such warmth and concern and Kagome had the distinct impression that she knew who they belonged to. She had almost fallen back asleep while thinking about her dream when she heard what had awoken her again.

_Guardian.'_

This time Kagome sat up slowly and looked around. Goose bumps raised on her arms from the chilly night air. Her battle garb was bunched around her, slightly stiff in places from the dried blood. She grimaced at the smoky smell that lingered in the cloth.

The fire in the middle of the camp had died down to a languid flicker. Its waning light glanced over the huddled lumps of her companions. She rubbed her face with her hands trying to rid herself of the clammy feeling. _'Ugh, I need a bath.'_

With that thought in mind Kagome searched the vicinity for her sword. Someone had taken it off her and laid it next to her sleeping bag and backpack. Her fingers wrapped around the simple black hilt lovingly. The pad of her thumb traced over the etching of a tiger winding through a stand of bamboo. A heavy breath left her.

Releasing her grip, she dug through her pack and pulled out a spare set of her fighting garb. The sound of water came from her left. She stood and made her way stealthily toward what she could tell was a small stream just beyond the trees.

It was early, very early and she couldn't help but be peeved by her second night of interrupted sleep. Though she had slept all day and her body was no longer weary, her mind was giving her fits.

As she reached the stream and kneeled down Kagome heard the voice call her again.

'_Guardian.'_

"What?" Kagome bit out in a whisper. '_Really, now I'm in trouble. I'm talking to voices in my head,' _Kagome chastised herself.

In a murmur almost too soft for Kagome to hear the voice continued.

'_Beware.'_

Kagome growled and splashed water on her face. _'Oh great. Beware. This better not be another army falling on my head. I don't think I can take it tonight,'_ she quipped.

'_She comes.'_

Kagome blinked and froze. '_That's new,' _she thought. _'Who comes?'_

A twig cracked behind her and Kagome grabbed her sword.

The voice faded away on the breeze.

'_Beware, Guardian.'_

Kagome stood and pivoted in one fluid motion bringing her sword point against the neck of the interloper.

Her eyes widened. _'I'm so dead_.'

xxxx

AN:

Indigo: :ducks random objects being thrown at her head: Wait! Don't kill me yet. I did a double post and I promise next chapter is not a cliffe.

:readers stop bombardment:

Indigo: ...Well, maybe a teeny tiny one...

:flying objects resume:

Muse: :grabs Indigo: Evasive maneuvers!

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers Rin14, Seishuku Arashi, and Regin, for making me feel loved, despite my evil cliffes. You know the drill.

**Preview!**

Chapter 8: The Thoughts and Happenings of Night

Once they were on their feet Akitsuki hoisted her sister onto her back. "We should get out of here," she whispered.

Sayuri nodded her agreement. The panther hanyous traveled two steps further toward the North before the leopard jumped down from the tree in front of them.

"Hello little girls," he purred flashing his fangs.

Akitsuki backed away as he reached his claws out to grab them.


	9. The Thoughts and Happenings of Night

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and all the characters within it are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 8:

The Thoughts and Happenings of Night

Being a daiyoukai, Sesshomaru did not require true sleep often. While outside his castle walls he had only been forced to do so three times. Each instance had coincided with an injury to his person that required rest to heal. Now, in unfamiliar surroundings with the possibility of being attacked by hostile forces, not to mention his own discomfort with his current company, Sesshomaru found it impossible to even contemplate sleep.

He sat with his back against a tree, just outside the dying ring of firelight, watching his daughter flinch in her slumber. The demon Lord felt a surge of regret over Rin's obvious nightmares. He never had been good at offering comfort.

When she had been younger it had been easy. The mere brush of his youki had been enough to drag her away from the unconscious realm; where she was still hunted by wolves. Now she had a whole different manner of terrors to taunt her in her sleep. She had lost a son. Her daughters were alone in the wilderness.

Another grimace from Rin, and Sesshomaru found himself pondering stroking her back. She was the only being in his long life since his father that he had considered giving physical affection to.

It should have come naturally; Inu's being affectionate by nature, especially with pack. However, Sesshomaru had always held himself back from these impulses. Not that he was as emotionally frozen as everyone perceived. Oh no, that was a skillfully wielded facade.

'_Though most effective,' _he smirked.

The real reason the daiyoukai with held such physical contact, besides his mother, was that the only being he had seen fit to bestow it upon was human. In the beginning, it had been his experience with the capriciousness of humanity that stayed his hand. By the time he recognized, truly recognized, that Rin would not shrink away from his more animalistic side, it had been too late. She was mated, and now comforting her was not his place. However, her mate was not here to calm her.

Almost as if in answer to his thoughts a soft rose light shimmered around the sleeping girl. Her brow smoothed and her hand unconsciously rose to clasp around the delicate chain draped over her throat. She rolled over and finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sesshomaru's gaze shifted to the miko and he watched her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed. He highly doubted she could 'see' the necklace the way he could, and many times had wondered if the woman knew exactly what she had done.

It was an utterly unique spell. One he doubted could be duplicated by any other. For all intents and purposes the charm was alive. It acted of its own accord, offering protection or comfort without the conscious thought of wearer or maker. It connected the two in a manner beyond telepathy or empathy. Almost as if the little miko had bound a part of her life force to the stone that was its centerpiece.

Which brought about the question of what would happen if it were destroyed.

The miko's eyes flew open pulling Sesshomaru from his thoughts. Instinctively he fanned his youki, searching for the brush of unwelcome energies. The only bodily auras belonged to those in the camp. Still, he could feel something 'other.' Something he had felt before, briefly, on the journey to Edo. There was a charge to the air that swirled over his senses like a breeze.

The demon Lord, who had yet to shift an inch from his original relaxed position, had every muscle prepared for battle. He observed the woman still and then saw her lids lower again. Her breathing evened out and she was almost asleep when he felt a voice call.

'_Guardian.'_

Sesshomaru didn't hear it with his ears or feel the sweep of psychic energy. The foreign presence seemed to scrawl the word across his back with the pad of a finger. This was more than a specter.

'_Curious,' _the daiyoukai thought as he watched the little miko rise. She pushed the odd fabric of her bed roll down around her waist and glanced around the camp as if searching for something. _'Or someone,' _he mentally added. _'Is it possible she hears it as well?' _

The miko rubbed her hands over her face before retrieving something from her pack and picking up her sword. It was obvious she was not aware of his gaze upon her as she meandered towards the nearby stream like a lumbering bear. The presence faded from the clearing with the woman's departure, seeming to follow in her wake.

Sesshomaru waited a moment before deciding to trail her. The foolish girl may have taken a weapon, but she was clearly too unaware to use it. He could not allow harm to befall what may be Rin's only chance at locating her cubs.

Rising gracefully to his feet, he stalked in the direction of the river. As he entered the clearing he saw the girl was on her knees, splashing water on her face. Her pale skin shimmered in the moonlight creating a stark contrast between her dark hued clothing and midnight tresses. Small hands rested themselves on her knees and she seemed agitated.

Sesshomaru could feel the power stronger here and pick up faint mumblings. He strained his hearing, but again could not decipher the words.

The miko's muscles locked and the demon Lord felt confusion and shock radiate off of her. It was then he decided that despite the odd voice if the girl wanted to freeze like prey under a hunter's gaze he would show her how unfortunate an action it could be. Had he been another youkai she would have already been ripped to shreds. He took one step forward, purposefully stepping on a twig to alert the woman that she was not alone.

As she grasped her sword and spun around the daiyoukai caught a parting comment on the breeze.

'_Beware, Guardian.'_

xxxx

Kagome's heart thudded painfully against her ribs. She watched a single drop of blood trace a course down a thickly corded neck to disappear under the demon Lord's haori.

'_Oh Kami, I stained his clothes. He's going to rip my throat out.'_ Kagome's inner voice climbed an octave as she realized the predicament she'd put herself in.

'_Beware!?' _She echoed the voice ruefully. _'Thanks a lot! An angry daiyoukai is much worse than an army!'_

Sapphire met narrowed gold and Kagome almost flinched at the intensity of his glare. But there was something else behind the mild annoyance in his eyes. Her lips parted in shock. It couldn't be... approval?

Slowly Sesshomaru raised a hand and pushed her blade away from his neck. The miko allowed her sword to fall listlessly to her side.

The heat left his gaze and cool indifference slammed back into place. "It does not do to be careless. Had I been another, you would be dead."

Kagome blinked as the daiyoukai's cold voice split the air. She nodded dumbly and sheathed her sword, keeping wary eyes on the youkai.

He was still as a statue, piercing gaze never leaving hers. "Why did it address you as Guardian?"

That snapped Kagome out of her trance. "You heard it?"

He gave a soft snort as if her question only proved her ignorance.

Forgetting her previous fear, she placed her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders. "Well I'm sorry. It's not everyday other people can hear a voice in your own head."

"Had it only been in your mind I would not have heard it."

She knew he was speaking logically, but she couldn't help but think that every word out of his mouth made her seem stupider. She wrinkled her nose before abruptly turning and sinking to sit cross-legged on the river bank facing away from the youkai. Something inside of Kagome balked, insisting that regardless of how what the demon Lord said made her feel, it was foolish to turn one's back on an unpredictable animal. She stuffed the voice in the back of her mind holding fast to her position.

"I don't know. It always does." A pout settled onto her face as she finally answered his question.

Always. That indicated she had heard it before.

"Miko, when did you first encounter this presence?" For some reason Sesshomaru found himself deigning to sit next to the diminutive female. Though his inner self informed him he really couldn't think of it as lowering.

"When I made the wish on the jewel."

Sesshomaru stole a glance at the miko from the corner of his eye. "When you died."

Kagome turned a confused look toward the daiyoukai. "I didn't die. You saved me."

He tossed his head regally, silver hair flashing momentarily in the moonlight. "Whatever your sentimental ideas may be, you most certainly died."

Kagome rubbed her temples. "That's not possible."

"I assure you, this Sesshomaru does not make mistakes."

As hard as she tried Kagome could not keep the sarcasm from her voice. "Then how am I still alive?"

"That," he paused, "is an intriguing question."

The miko caught some emotion flicker in the demon Lord's eyes. _'Is that amusement?'_ Before she could discern whether the great Ice Prince was making fun of her survival skills, Sesshomaru continued.

"The presence is the jewel."

The miko took a moment to envy the daiyoukai's ability to make a question seem like a statement. "It is the voice that addressed me when I made my wish on the jewel," she affirmed.

The lull in the conversation that followed brought the sounds of crickets to Kagome's ears. It seemed to help ease her tension with the odd situation she found herself in. Namely, sitting next to Sesshomaru, away from camp, in the middle of the night, talking.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Why do you call it a presence?"

"Because it is. Do you not feel it's power?"

Kagome's eyebrows drew together and she picked at her fingernails absently. "No."

She expected him to scoff. She expected to hear a speech about how worthless ningens would naturally be unable to detect what superior youkai senses could. She expected him to say anything but what he did next.

"Perhaps it is because the power is a part of you."

"What?!" Kagome clapped her hands over her mouth as if trying to stuff the word back inside.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to chuckle. The little miko always was animated. He had missed this. "This Sesshomaru can sense the essence of the Shikon within you. It is much like the presence."

Well, she already knew the jewel's left-over power was housed within her. So why was she so surprised? Then a thought hit her with all the force of a speeding freight train. She brought shaky hands down to fold in her lap. "If you can sense it, other demons can sense it too."

The daiyoukai eyed the little miko feeling the barely yoked panic in her aura. He had the strange urge to comfort her and before he could stop himself the words slipped out. "I suspect only powerful demons like myself can."

'_Is Sesshomaru trying to make me feel better?' _Kagome was in shock. _'Okay, the day is officially beyond repair. I passed out, woke to voices in my head, was informed I died, and am having a civil conversation with the killing perfection who, at the moment, is not trying to murder me. I think this is the most I've heard him talk.'_

Against her better judgment Kagome decided to draw attention to the demon Lord's odd behavior. "I thought you didn't like me."

He grunted and fixed her with an eerily luminous golden stare. "Were that the case, I would have beheaded you long ago."

The statement held no humor and Kagome gulped, checking his face for signs of anger. Another shock coursed through her as she took in the tilt of his lips. He was teasing her! They had never spoken much during her visits to the castle, in fact she had rarely seen him, and when they had spoken it was mostly arguments. It hadn't bothered her, she preferred the company of individuals capable of being more animated. But the demon Lord was certainly being animated tonight.

Emotions flitted across the little miko's face. It had always fascinated him how fast they could change. She was observant. One of the few who caught the nuances of his verbal banter. Deciding to leave her to her thoughts the daiyoukai stood, turning his feet in the direction of camp. "We track the cubs at dawn."

With that parting comment he slipped back into the shadows to ponder the connection between the miko, the Shikon, and the voice.

xxxx

Inuyasha lay on his bed roll gazing up at the stars. What was wrong with him? His eyes fell on his mate sleeping a bit away from him on another set of bedding. She looked peaceful, but the slight wrinkle between her brows told him otherwise. That and the fact she was not in his arms.

'_Kikyo.' _One side of his lips twitched upwards fondly. She was one of the only women he knew who could be angry in her sleep. Not even Kagome could claim that skill. He knew that from years of arguments around the campfire while shard hunting. She'd go to bed angry at him, but the sleep would smooth all lines from her face. Kagome always looked so angelic when she was sleeping.

He shook his head roughly. Why couldn't he seem to keep her off his mind? _'She is not mine,' _he repeated in his head. Still, when it came to Kagome that thought never seemed to penetrate.

Inuyasha knew he loved Kikyo. The years after she was resurrected in clay held some of the worst moments of his life. He had tried, at first, to love the reincarnation and ignore the golem, but even with a fraction of her original soul his Kikyo was never simple.

Contrary to popular belief Inuyasha was a deep thinker. It was only that most of the time his thoughts lead him in confusing circles. _'Like now,' _he thought with a frown.

After her resurrection he had watched Kikyo's actions and listened to her words. In the beginning, he had despaired, thinking her to indeed be the shell of hatred and malice Urasue had said. But over time he had realized that his tragic priestess was only complicated, as complicated as she had been in life.

Kikyo was burdened. Saddened over the loss they both shared, and angered over the fact they could be snatched from time to loose the threads of their bond to cheap, false betrayal. She was furious at herself for her mistakes, devastated by being pulled away from her rest into a half-life. The more interaction Inuyasha had with her, the more he felt the palpable veil of her suffering. For in her state Kikyo was forced into a world she could no longer touch. She was apart, an outcast, an other, and Inuyasha knew all about being the 'other.'

Kagome had been his lifeline. The only reason he didn't wander the Earth aimlessly like his love. The spit-fire miko from the future accepted him, gave him purpose, and taught him something he had never before been shown himself, forgiveness. She became his strength, and he was hers.

It should have been easy with all the factors drawing them together, but they were like magnates. They pushed and pulled at each other, struggling to fit, all the while dancing around the tenuous feeling of connection. The attraction was always there, but she was not Kikyo.

At first he had been angry that he was forced to be around Kagome. He could see all the things that made her like Kikyo, but the longer they spent together the more he was forced to see that she was not. Eventually he became comfortable loving both the mikos distinct personalities, but in the end, given the choice, it was always Kikyo. He couldn't move on because he didn't want to move on, and when everything was over he was glad he didn't.

Inuyasha looked over at his mate again and smiled. He loved her, and he wouldn't want any other. At the end of the final battle, as he held her fatally injured body in his arms, that epiphany had come upon him as if someone had moved the clouds from in front of the sun. He had been heartbroken to loose Kikyo again, and then Kagome had given her back. The girl's selflessness never ceased to amaze him, but that was why she had to be protected. She was precious.

If left to her own devises Kagome would undoubtedly get hurt. It didn't matter she had lived on her own in this world for so long, or that she repeatedly demonstrated she could take care of herself. Kagome was simply too easy to break, and Inuyasha couldn't bear for that to happen.

He rolled over to look at the little miko who gave him a second chance at his life only to find her sleeping bag empty. Inuyasha sat up and scented the air. Kagome had been gone for awhile, and so had his bastard half-brother. From the smell of things they went in the same direction. He scowled and was on the verge of going after them when the youkai in question silently re-entered camp.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was low and suspicious. He watched his brother's cold golden eyes lock on his own with distain. The demon Lord settled himself gracefully next to a tree.

Inuyasha growled, "What did you do with her?"

Sesshomaru merely settled his gaze on the lightening sky over the tree tops looking bored. "Perhaps if you are so concerned, little brother, you should investigate yourself."

The dog eared hanyou narrowed his eyes at his half-brother in a threatening manner before leaping off in the direction Kagome had gone.

xxxx

'_I died.' _The statement hadn't sunk in until Sesshomaru had departed back to camp. Now Kagome sat on the bank of the river trying to quell the shaking in her limbs. _'How is that possible?' _Perhaps he had used Tenseiga on her?

Kagome doubted it, the sword had been firmly in its sheathe when she returned from wherever it was she had been while making the wish on the jewel. _'Scratch that,' _she thought, _'his CLAWS were still in my LEG when I got back.' _

When reality had faded back in, it had seemed to Kagome as if no time had passed between when she had left and when she returned. At first she had been distracted by the searing pain, and then the cries of surprised joy from her friends at the revival of Kikyo and Kohaku had filtered to her ears.

As the agony from the venom had finally dulled down, Sesshomaru had removed his claws, sat back and watched her. She had thought the odd look he had been giving her was because of the sudden reappearance of his left arm. Now though...

'_Could it have been because I died and then suddenly woke up?' _He had never mentioned her death before this night. _'Perhaps he thought I knew?'_ An odd, slightly hysterical voice in her mind pointed out the humor in the idea of the demon Lord encountering an individual who was dead one minute and alive the next without his intervention. _'Bet he was surprised.'_

It was all getting to be a bit much. Her head was starting to hurt. _'How can I be alive if I DIED? I know crazier things have happened in the Sengoku Jidai but this is just too weird.' _She shook her head furiously and growled.

Kagome didn't know how to feel about the new revelation. Sure it had happened fifty years ago but it was news to her! And if she had died then how did she come back to life? Was it perhaps something that modern medical science could explain, something an individual like Sesshomaru had not yet discovered about the human body? Or maybe it was caused by the jewel. It had obviously changed all of them, and if it could bring back to life Kohaku and Kikyo then certainly it could do the same for her. That had to be it. But then why did it feel like there was something more, something she was missing?

The miko leaned forward onto her knees and stuck her whole head underwater like an ostrich. It didn't help to block out her thoughts. _'And that, that, JERK just drops this on me like it's no big deal!' _She scrubbed her hair vigorously before popping up for air.

Kagome sighed and stood up to disrobe. _'If I keep thinking about this I'm going to go crazy.' _She stepped into the river and submerged herself, wondering if she was shivering harder from the bite of the cold water or her thoughts. Soaping herself down quickly she made an attempt to clear her mind.

'_That voice, he heard it too.' _Kagome bit her lip and rinsed herself off. No one else had ever been around and awake when she had heard it before. Did that mean that the others could hear it as well? She pondered. _'But what did it mean 'she comes?'' _

The sky was lightening to the dark purple that precedes sunrise. Kagome got out of the river and dried off, slipping on her clean suit and pulling the loose shirt over her head. The belt clicked into place, her nerves settling at the whispering sound her sword made when she positioned it on her hip.

Though it was still dark the birds in the forest began singing, signaling the start of the day. For a moment she stood there enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. It was abruptly shattered when she felt Inuyasha's aura moving toward her. She turned to face him as he leapt from the trees.

In a flurry of red and silver he landed in front of her, grabbing her arms and looking her over. "Kagome, are you alright? Did that bastard hurt you? If he did I'll kill him!"

The miko was amazed he had gotten it all out in one breath. Realizing that her friend was staring expectantly at her, Kagome took a deep breath and dived in. "Inuyasha, I'm fine," she placated. "No, he didn't hurt me, as weird as it sounds we talked. We didn't even argue."

Inuyasha stared at her like she'd been hit on the head. "Talked?"

"Yes." She looked down at his hands, raising her eyebrows. "You can let me go now," she continued in a soft voice.

He snatched back his claws as if he'd been burned. "Keh." Inuyasha turned to the side, looking away from her, but natural curiosity got the better of him. He darted a glance at her from the corner of his eyes. "What did you talk about?"

Kagome gathered her things together watching Inuyasha's ears flick. She was reluctant to inform him about the voice, though she didn't understand why, so she settled on a half-truth. "He informed me we're searching for Rin's cubs at dawn." She looked up at the sky and then back to her friend. "We should get the others up to have breakfast before we leave."

He nodded absently and they both made their way back to camp.

xxxx

Out of four children Sayuri was most like her mother. She put faith in the orders of those she trusted and followed them without question. Though her time with the miko Kagome had been short she did trust her, because her mother trusted her, and she could tell the woman had a good heart.

"It'll just be for a second!" Akitsuki insisted.

"No!" Sayuri exclaimed. Arms akimbo, and only a hair's breadth from her sister's nose, the hanyou steadfastly refused to remove the chain from around the older girl's neck.

Akitsuki tugged fruitlessly at the charm. "Why won't this stupid thing come off?" She hissed, ears flicking in agitation.

"Because it's supposed to protect us. Only the owner can remove it."

"Then remove it," the elder half-demon growled.

Sayuri's eyes were wide and stubborn and she gave a clipped, "No."

"But I'm hungry and I can't hunt with you on my back!"

"Then don't hunt. It's only been two days. Do you always have to think with your stomach?"

"I do not always think with my stomach!" Akitsuki shot back. "Besides, you can't tell me you're not hungry too."

"I am, but we can search for berries."

"Fine." The elder hanyou made a face. "I hate berries," she grumbled.

Satisfied with her momentary victory, Sayuri swung around behind her sister and hopped up onto her back. They wandered around a small area of forest where Akitsuki had discovered an old dead oak they had used for shelter in the night.

"I don't see any," the elder sister said in a faintly pouting tone.

"There!" Sayuri pointed to the left of them toward a low copse of bushes.

Akitsuki made her way over to the brambles and let her sister off her back. She kneeled so that the chain of the necklace wouldn't cut into their necks due to their difference in height.

The younger panther hanyou munched happily, staining her fingers purple with juice. "How much longer until we reach the den?"

The elder bit her lip and looked to the sky. Night was ending. The light of false dawn tinting the horizon a glowing pale blue. "Maybe if we leave at sunrise we can reach it by noon." Akitsuki tilted her head back and threw some berries into her mouth. "I don't know why we're going to the ookami," she griped in a way reminiscent of a certain red-clad hanyou. "We could make it back to the Western citadel on our own. Then we could get-" She broke off her rant as she realized that Sayuri had gone stone still beside her. "What is it?"

Sayuri pointed over the top of the thicket with her mouth gaping open and her eyes wide.

The other panther hanyou followed her gaze. A stray moonbeam glinted off the top of the lone soldiers breast plate. Akitsuki felt her mouth grow dry. She grabbed her younger sister and threw them both to the ground. They crawled as far into the undergrowth as they could.

'_Please don't let him see us,' _Sayuri prayed. She clasped her hands over her mouth, ears pinned back against her skull.

The leopard youkai circled the area sniffing and peering through the darkness. His bodyline was not stiff in a way that suggested he had located his quarry. Instead it seemed as if he were nonchalantly searching.

'_Oh, please, oh please, oh please.' _Akitsuki chanted.

The soldier paused, then headed away from them disappearing into the trees. The two girls let out twin sighs of relief. Sayuri started to crawl out from under the prickly cover only to have Akitsuki's hand clamp on her arm. A sharp shake of her sister's head indicated the need to be still. 'Not yet,' the elder half-demon mouthed.

Another twenty minutes passed in silence as both girls scanned their surroundings, every so often scenting the air. Light yellows and pinks edged into the sky. Morning mist crept along the ground making the girls shiver. The younger hanyou was just about to dose off when her sister shook her, lifted her chin toward the forest, and began crawling out.

Once they were on their feet Akitsuki hoisted her sister onto her back. "We should get out of here," she whispered.

Sayuri nodded her agreement. The panther hanyous traveled two steps further toward the North before the leopard jumped down from the tree in front of them.

"Hello little girls," he purred flashing his fangs.

Akitsuki backed away as he reached his claws out to grab them.

xxxx

"How much longer?" The youkai asked, her black and burgundy hair snapping in her wake as she paced. A sole window allowed the light from the stars and moon to filter into the dark room. Stubs of candles and a low burning fire failed to dispel the shadows clinging stubbornly in their corners.

"It is almost done, Mistress." Jun poured the congealing white liquid from the pot slung over the flames into a bamboo container. "We must only wait for it dry." The creases on her hands smoothed and folded when she screwed the lid on the jug.

The demoness paused with her back to the window and she scrutinized her servant. "And you are certain it will have the needed effect?"

"Yes," the human woman's sallow face drew tight. She gazed at the container warily. "When it is dry, give the mixture a vigorous shake. But be sure to keep it closed until you encounter your target lest you be effected."

A fang peeked out between rosy full lips. "Excellent." The youkai glided across the room to accept the proffered mixture. The vessel fit neatly in the palm of her hand and she weighed it thoughtfully.

Jun was more curious than she should have been, but she simply couldn't wrap her mind around her mistress' plan. What was the point in pursuing her goal in such a round-about manner, and to involve the daiyoukai? It was unlikely to work. "If I may ask, my Lady, how do you plan to administer it? The daiyoukai is not easily fooled."

Cold bronze colored eyes narrowed on the servant, and an eyebrow rose in challenge. "Do you doubt me?" Claws clicked together menacingly in the stillness.

"N-no my Lady," Jun cried as she prostrated herself at her mistress' feet. "This lowly servant simply does not understand. Forgive my impudence."

The youkai scoffed. "You, a human, understand me?" Her voice rippled through the fumes of the room, a bemused tint riding its edge. "Of course you don't," she answered flippantly. "Now," the demoness snapped her fingers.

A moment later a short lumpy servant appeared, whiskers twitching and matted black fur clinging to his back. "Yes, my Mistress," he squeaked.

The woman turned to address the rat youkai. "Has Naboru returned?" She asked with a high-handed air. The bamboo container was tucked snuggly into a loop of the belt hanging low on her hip.

"Yes, my Mistress," the stout demon answered his eyes averted to the stone floor.

"Tell him to meet me in my study."

The servant bowed and scurried away.

The female youkai turned to the still somewhat cowering human woman. "Today will be an interesting day." A smile crossed her face as she watched the first threads of light snake their way over the horizon.

xxxx

AN:

Indigo: :slumped on couch: Ugh, that was a horrible chapter to write. It doesn't seem like anything happened!! It was like 98 thoughts of different characters and 2 action. I need a battle!

Sessho: :mutters: You are not the only one.

Indigo: :stands up and glares accusingly at Sess: You are giving me fits! Do you know how hard you are to write for!?

Sessho: :smirks: Of course it is difficult to write perfection.

Indigo: Whatever. :shakes head: Anyway, this chapter was kind of a bomb to me. I can't find my muse. She's been hiding ever since I went on the writing rampage up to chapter 6. I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't show up soon.

Koga: Hey! I thought you said I was gonna show up in this story. Why are the mutt-faces getting all the scenes with my woman?

Indigo: Calm down, Koga. Your chapter is coming up real soon. :cups hands and whispers to readers: As soon as my muse shows back up. She promised to write the Koga chapter for me.

Koga: What!?

Indigo: :waves hands: Never mind him. Read and review!

**Preview!**

Chapter 9: Slight of Hand

The lizard hanyou drew a small bamboo container from his waist and held it out to Sesshomaru, as if in offering. A wrinkle formed on the daiyoukai's forehead. The male had yet to state his business. His instincts had almost succeeded in causing him to pull away when suddenly the lizard crushed the container in his hand releasing a cloud of white powder.


	10. Slight of Hand

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does, and she made it end! :cries:

Chapter 9:

Slight of Hand

"Self-conceit may lead to self destruction"  
-Aesop

Emerald eyes fluttered open, blinking dazedly up at the sky. His ear twitched, taking in the sounds of deep breathing from his slumbering companions. _'Where am I?'_ Shippou shifted to roll onto his side and felt a dull pain in his ribs protesting his movements. He drew in a sharp breath before carefully propping himself up on his elbow.

Across the fire he could see the blurred form of a sleeping Kikyo and Inuyasha's empty bedroll. Out of habit he searched the trees for a flash of red, but found nothing. Miroku and Sango were curled up together on his left, Rin on his right. His gaze swept over the camp again. Where was Kagome? Her sleeping bag was empty, her sword gone, and her scent stale.

"Kit," the voice that addressed him was soft, but very deep. His brow furrowed as he searched for its owner. From behind Rin he caught a glint of gold in the firelight.

"Oh," Shippou rubbed a hand across his brow. "Hey Lord Sesshomaru. Where's my mother?" The kitsune's fuzzy sight came into focus just in time to catch the muscle jump in the demon Lord jaw.

"She is returning."

A lazy yawn broke from the Shippou's mouth as he scratched the back of his head. Drawing himself up into a sitting position he eyed the daiyoukai and dropped his voice down to a volume only a youkai could hear. "You like her don't you?"

Sesshomaru let loose a very undignified snort. "Do not speak of what you do not know." He replied just a lowly.

"Sure, sure." Shippou shot him a look full of disbelief. "You don't let anyone else talk to you the way she does. You've killed people for less."

"Are you advocating the death of the miko?" Sesshomaru raised a brow. "I allow you to speak to me loosely."

A sly grin stretched the kit's face. "Yeah, but you like me. I think if you dropped the act a bit you two might get along. You could use a few more friends, or do you enjoy baiting her?"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to smirk. "Perhaps."

"Well, you should give it a rest. At least for now. She has enough to deal with, you know."

"You speak of Inuyasha."

Shippou's brows drew together. "Him, and being around everyone. She's not used to it." He cast a glance over his companions. "Inuyasha is... complicated."

The daiyoukai sniffed. "Hardly." He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Why have you not returned to the castle? Jun'Ichi has asked of you."

Unwillingly Shippou's gaze slid towards Rin. "I just haven't." His head perked up as he sniffed the air. "Inuyasha's with her?"

Sesshomaru took the change in subject, noting the direction of the kitsune's eyes. He nodded mutely and watched the scowl deepen on Shippou's face.

To the left of the demon Lord the brush rustled, drawing the attention of the two demons. Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out side by side. A tiny gasp was heard before the miko rushed forward toward her son.

"Shippou. You're awake." She exclaimed.

"Way to state the obvious Mama." He watched Inuyasha tuck his hands into the sleeves of his haori and cross to the other side of the fire to wake his mate.

Kagome swatted him lightly on the arm and sat down next to him. "What happened? Are you okay? Does anything still hurt?" Her eyes shone with concern.

He reached a clawed hand up to run it through her hair. "I'm fine Mama. Just a little sore."

She nodded and observed Kikyo move to wake Sango and Miroku. Rin rose slowly, shivering slightly in the still cool pre-dawn air.

Inuyasha turned toward Kagome. "I'm gonna go get some food." He gestured towards Miroku as Sango lovingly pat down her husband's unruly hair. "Have the monk build up the fire."

Kagome blinked. "Sure."

With a wary gaze Shippou observed the hanyou's red clad form melt back into the shadows. It was unusual for Inuyasha to be so helpful and, dare he say, polite.

Miroku threw a log on the fire, causing small motes of ash to spiral upwards. "So, what happened Shippou?"

A small growl escaped the kitsune. "The bastard fights dirty." The frightened shouts of the villagers rose in his memory. The flicker of torches dancing in his mind's eye. "It was just him. He wasn't interested in the villagers, but..." His eyes glazed over in contemplation.

"What?" The miko prodded.

Shippou shook his head. "I couldn't smell him coming," he finished softly.

Everyone jumped a bit as the daiyoukai spoke, having forgotten about his presence. "That is not unexpected. He and his army are capable of masking their scents completely."

Wide blue eyes stared back at the demon Lord. "That shouldn't be possible without the help of sorcery."

"Indeed." A silence descended on the group, broken only by the renewed crackling of the campfire.

Miroku cracked his neck. "So, Lord Sesshomaru, you believe he has a sorcerer on his side?"

"It is possible."

Kagome bit her lip, turning her attention back to her son. "The girls got away though, right?"

"Yeah," Shippou nodded. "The guy wasn't very strong in his own right. Like I said he fought dirty. He used a bunch of taijiya tricks, scent and flash bombs, to get his hits in on me."

Sango leaned forward sharply. "What!?" Camp focus turned to the demon slayer. "That is not possible. Kohaku and I are the only one's that-"

Sesshomaru cut her off, speaking slowly in his deep commanding voice. "Where is your brother slayer?"

The taijiya bristled. "Just what are you implying?" She bit out, her face turning red.

"Whoa, whoa." Kagome held up her hands between the two begging for peace. "He's not implying anything." She shot a pointed glare at the daiyoukai. "Right?"

Receiving a sniff in answer she took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Look, we haven't seen Kohaku in years." Sango showed every indication of breaking in so the miko rushed her next words. "BUT that doesn't mean it was him. He could be teaching other slayers. Naboru could have gotten the knowledge somewhere else. We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Shippou broke in, confusion plain in his voice. "Naboru?"

Inuyasha re-entered the clearing in time to catch the last half of the conversation and chose this time to speak up. "Yeah. Tall black hair, green eyes, snooty attitude, dressed like a Lord."

Shippou nodded at the description of the man that had attacked him.

"That's him." Inuyasha sat down near the tree line, gutting and skinning the rabbits he caught.

"He is the new Southern Lord," Miroku added.

"Whoa." The kitsune's brows rose into his bangs. "How did he ever become Lord?"

The group looked at each other in question, but it was Sesshomaru who answered. "As you said kit. He is not honorable."

xxxx

The leopard youkai grinned at the two cubs. It was all too easy. He could have taken his prey while they were still blissfully ignorant of his proximity, but he had to make sure. He was confused. Why did the two young girls carry no scent? Ones so young should be unable to mask themselves and even then it would never be a complete lack of scent. It had taken him circling twice and hearing the comment about the Western citadel to confirm their identity. His Lord would have been highly displeased if he had returned with the wrong hanyous.

He took another step forward, threat emanating from every ripple of muscle. Sayuri felt her nerves humming. Her fists clenching involuntarily in indignation. That arrogant youkai! Just because they were young and hanyous he didn't expect them to put up a fight. She could see it in his eyes. He was mocking them! A flash of fang and claw glinted in the first true ray of sunlight.

Akitsuki jerked as her nose was clogged with the thick stench of blood. Her eyes traveled down her figure expecting to see the leopard's claws embedded in her chest. To her surprise she was uninjured, but when she glanced up she saw four beading crimson trails welling up across the soldier's left cheek. Sayuri had leaned half over her sister's shoulder to swipe at the leopard's face.

"Bitch," the soldier hissed. The markings peeking from beneath his collar grew dark and jagged. His eyes flashed in fury, tinting the previously eerie sea-green with hints of red.

The elder hanyou's instincts kicked in and she dove to the side feeling her younger sister's blood stained claw slap wetly across her arm. She sprung to her feet intent on bolting into the cover of the trees. Before her thudding heart could beat again she was granted with the view of the soldier's livid face as he dangled the pair above the ground like unruly kittens. She kicked futilely. The pain of the talisman's chain cutting into her neck while her sister clung to her waist desperately attempting to keep her from being strangled.

It lasted only a second before they were both dropped to the ground. Akitsuki's knees impacted hard. Pain shot up her back. Sayuri's weight caused her to overbalance and her right palm sliced against a rock imbedded in the forest floor when she fell forward. Above them a howl of agony erupted from the soldier as he clutched at his wrist.

"What did you do?" He snarled.

Sayuri gasped causing her sister to snap her head up. She felt her stomach lurch at the smell of burned flesh. It was thick and coated her throat.

Akitsuki choked. "How?" Her eyes traveled up the youkai's arm. From a few inches below his elbow down to the tips of his fingers the skin was blackened and bubbling. Angry purple blisters were already rupturing and trickling a clear putrid smelling liquid down his forearm. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and she scrambled backwards on all fours away from the still advancing demon.

The soldier reached for them with his other hand but a shimmering pink barrier rebuffed his claws. A wave of purity raced up his arm like lightning, leaving a jagged trail in its wake. He hissed. Too enraged and blinded by pain to stop he pushed forward again. His youki whipped around him, blurring his form. The resulting winds ripped the leaves from nearby trees as he gave himself over and transformed.

A whimper escaped Sayuri. Little hands fisting desperately in the fabric covering her sister's back. They couldn't outrun a full youkai, let alone a transformed leopard. She knew the magic in the necklace would protect them, but she had no desire to test its limits. Unfortunately it seemed that would be exactly what would happen.

xxxx

The fire crackled merrily in the clearing surrounded by five bleary eyed humans, one rumpled kitsune, and an unusually reticent hanyou. Kikyo rose to her knees and reached forward to turn the spits of rabbit. Satisfied with their progress she turned to her mate, taking note of the scowl on his face, and sighed. "Inuyasha," she called.

Said hanyou continued to pout. The ruddy patch along his jaw already fading to a sick yellowish-green. His eyes were downcast and he refused to acknowledge anyone. Every so often he would cast a glare at the demon Lord watching the sky near the edge of the glade.

Kikyo's jaw tightened as her mate continued to sulk. "Mate." Her tone turned clipped.

"What?" He snapped.

Miroku and Sango edged away from the group. Having encountered similar situations before they knew it was best to leave before the shouting started. Kirara followed on their heels and they began to make a production out of packing up camp. Kagome merely propped her elbow on her knee and rested her head in her hand. Shippou was staring intently at the roasting meat, appearing in deep thought. Another moment passed before a decisive look flashed over his features and he reached out to pluck one of the spits from the fire. Food in hand he retreated away from the angry priestess.

"I want your word this will not happen again." Kikyo frowned at her mate when he jerked and gave her an incredulous look.

Inuyasha sputtered for a moment before finding words. "HE hit ME!"

"And you deserved it. You should never have insulted him like that." She paused and then added, "or Rin."

Kagome took note of the way Inuyasha's face reddened and his ears pinned back against his head. A sigh escaped her, he was working himself up to a bout of bellowing. She watched Shippou munch on his rabbit while conversing with Miroku and considered eating her own meat rare.

"All I said was that if she," one red clad arm pointed at Rin, "could keep a better eye on her runts we wouldn't be out here looking for 'em."

A very human growl sounded around the fire before Rin stood up and marched off toward Sesshomaru. Apparently so many years living with demons caused her to pick up a few of their traits. At times like these Kagome regretted removing the subjugation beads. She got up to leave the elder miko to deal with her mate.

"Hey!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Where do you think you're going?"

"For the love of Kami, Inuyasha." Kagome whirled on the hanyou. "I've got to pee. Is that alright with you?"

His face lit up with a blush. "Keh,"

As she stalked away Kagome heard Kikyo continue to lecture her mate about the value of keeping his mouth shut and his nose out of other people's affairs. Once in the woods and finished with her business Kagome took a moment to collect herself. She sighed and rubbed her temples, already feeling the telltale beginnings of a headache.

Every time, EVERY time, his brother was near something like this happened. It didn't matter that Sesshomaru had stopped fighting with Inuyasha. He would never stop fighting with Sesshomaru. Even the fact that his son, Jun'Ichi, had been invited by the demon Lord himself to train and join in the Western army had not lessened Inuyasha's dislike of his older brother. Inuyasha's son had accepted, and it had only caused greater animosity. The hanyou simply wouldn't accept that the daiyoukai's views had changed.

Kikyo was right. Inuyasha had deserved the punch to his jaw. The group had finished their conversation about Naboru, and Sesshomaru suggested they ready themselves to leave. That had been all that was need to start Inuyasha on a rant about his brother giving out orders. Which naturally lead him to the slight on Rin's parenting skills. Idly the miko wondered how many centuries it would take for him to learn to keep his mouth shut. _'Many,' _she surmised.

She turned to head back into the camp knowing that if she took too long the overbearing hanyou would come looking for her, bathroom break or not. Re-entering the clearing, she was glad to hear that the couple had finished their fight, for the time being.

Miroku and Sango were done packing up and were once again seated around the open fire, each with a stick of meat in their hands. Rin was eating hers while engaging in quiet conversation with Sesshomaru, and Kikyo greeted Kagome with her own portion of breakfast. As everyone dug into their meal silence reigned in the Inu-tachi.

The sun peeked over the horizon. The first true ray illuminated the ground near Kagome's feet. Halfway through the motion of taking another bite the miko stiffened.

Cold fingers pressed down her spine followed by a wave of heat and a tug on her soul. Shippou's brow drew together in confusion when his mother gasped, drawing everyone's attention. Her eyes darkened to navy and she leapt to her feet. She could feel the talisman's call. Rin's cubs were in danger.

"Sesshomaru!" A slight turn of his shoulders and a raised eyebrow were the signs of her acknowledgement. Kagome was already gathering her bow and arrows, her food forgotten. "Can I travel with you in your energy sphere?"

The demon Lord watched the little miko rush around camp before skidding to a halt in front of him. "No."

"Is that a no you don't want me to, or a no it's not possible?" She persisted.

Curiosity tugged at him. "It is not possible."

The rest of the group watched the conversation with rapt attention. Sure, the youkai had gotten considerably more tolerable over the years courtesy of Rin, but it was a well-known fact that he and the miko did not get along. Which was strange considering how many times Kagome had gone to the castle. It and the village were the two places the miko spent most of her time.

Kagome sighed in exasperation, knowing his light orb was by far the fastest means of travel. "Okay. Then you need to go directly North from here and look for the girls. They're in trou-"

Before she could finish the daiyoukai was gone. Rin looked pale and shaky, but flashed a grateful smile when Kagome squeezed her upper arm. "I'm following," Kagome said to the group at large before taking off into the woods, backpack in tow.

"Oi, wench. Wait!" Inuyasha made to run off after her but Kikyo caught his arm.

"Inuyasha, Kirara can not hold four people. You need to help." Her lips were set in an uncompromising line.

His ears twitched, having already lost the sounds of Kagome's hurried footfalls. "But-"

Shippou grabbed Rin who squeaked a bit in surprise. He tossed a "hurry up" over his shoulder and bounded off after his mother. A flash of reddish-orange hair the last thing swallowed up by the still dim forest.

"Keh," the hanyou grunted. He bent down so his mate could climb onto his back. Miroku smothered the fire and then jumped on Kirara with Sango. A moment later the clearing was empty.

xxxx

After an hour and a half of flying he spotted it from the air. It wasn't hard considering he could have found it by smell alone. The stench was putrid. It flooded the woods like a fog, the barest tang of miko power seeping through.

Sesshomaru materialized next to the unconscious and horribly burned body of a transformed leopard youkai. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the acrid scent of burning fur. Parts of the youkai's hide had peeled away revealing raw muscle. The worst of the damage seemed to be his right paw and arm which still sluggishly leaked fluid. Sesshomaru felt a small bit of envy that the mere offshoot of the miko's aura could hold such power.

It was incidents such as these that served to reinforce his opinion of the woman. He had not lied when he said he did not dislike the miko. Quiet the opposite. She was strong, and only a strong being such as she was worthy of a battle of wills. But perhaps the kitsune was right, and for the time being he should not goad her. She had seemed stressed this morning.

Sesshomaru circled the clearing sniffing and tracking in vain. The only sign to be found was a small bit of Akitsuki's blood smeared on a rock to the left of the body. He concluded it to be a minor wound and had hopes that a trail would be left. Traveling in ever widening concentric rings, he searched for any further blood that might have been smeared on a tree or dripped on the ground. Once again Haruki's training was followed flawlessly by his daughters.

With the passing of each hour the demon Lord's frustration grew. When the sun reached its zenith he felt the approach of the miko in the distance. She would meet him within the hour.

A low whine brought his attention back to the leopard. He drew near the cat, watching as its lids lifted revealing a pair of glazed red eyes. It hissed when it spotted him and struggled to move. The daiyoukai resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the lame demon's display. Without wasting further time he spoke to it in Inu, demanding to know who it was. A choppy growl was his reply. It lay there completely helpless yet still it was insolent. Sesshomaru let a warning growl rumble through his chest. He again demanded information. The youkai lifted its lip in a snarl and Sesshomaru felt his patience slip. Before he could start extracting answers with his claws another presence caught his attention.

He scented the air, filtering through the smell of burnt flesh and woods until he identified the intruder. "Come out."

A lizard hanyou stepped boldly from the trees. "My Lord," he bowed low.

Sesshomaru raked his eyes down the demon searching for any identifying markers. His scent was unfamiliar and the West did not employ a lizard hanyou. The male did not wear a uniform but rather black hakama and a simple white haori. "Identify yourself." He commanded.

The lizard rose and took three steps closer, bringing himself within five feet of the demon Lord. Something was wrong. Sesshomaru's instincts were screaming at him to kill the fool and leave the questions to the carrion eaters, but he held his ground. If this was a messenger from one of the other Lord's it would be considered an insult to kill him.

The hanyou drew a small bamboo container from his waist and held it out to Sesshomaru, as if in offering. A wrinkle formed on the daiyoukai's forehead. The male had yet to state his business. His instincts almost succeeded in causing him to pull away when the lizard crushed the container in his hand releasing a cloud of white powder.

He jumped back waiting for the cloud to clear, anticipating another attack while visibility was low. The muscles around his eyes tightened. Whatever the substance was it stung and made his skin tingled. Some form of poison, he was sure. Unfortunately for the hanyou, Sesshomaru was immune to poison. The heavy thud of a dropping body reached his ears as the veil of powder settled.

The lizard hanyou lay on the ground, twitching and gasping. Blood dribbled from his eyes and nose. When he coughed, it spattered onto his chin. "They said..." he gasped, "it would make you... unconscious." His chest wheezed and he fought for breath.

"Apparently, they lied." Sesshomaru responded coldly. "Who are they?"

The demon Lord reached forward and grasped the hanyou's collar. Black eyes went wide. "They..." he trailed off, his breathing faded and his life ceased. Disgusted, Sesshomaru dropped the lizard back onto the dirt.

The substance had dispersed through the clearing, dusting the area in a thin blanket of white. Sesshomaru caught the cessation of the leopard youkai's heartbeat, as it too succumbed to the poison. He sniffed and rolled his shoulders, feeling slightly stiff. Now he would receive answers from neither.

Frustrated at the lack of trail for Rin's cubs, the death of his only informant, and the pitiful attack of the lizard hanyou, Sesshomaru started walking in the direction of the miko. She was only a few miles off, trailed closely by the kitsune and Rin. He allowed his thoughts to wander as he walked.

Why would his enemies attack him with poison? Surely they knew he was a poison master and so immune to such. It made no logical sense. But then, none of the recent actions of his enemy made sense.

Why invade the East blatantly when Naboru had been sacking from the shadows for almost a year? Why kidnap Rin and then make her so easy to find and rescue? Why show up personally at the attack on Edo and purposefully provoke the miko? And if Naboru orchestrated this latest attempt on his person, why attack him with a substance to which he was immune?

Absently, Sesshomaru noticed that the miko had halted abruptly about three miles from his current position. Perhaps she was waiting on him. He could sense no other presence in the vicinity.

He growled audibly turning back to his thoughts. None of it made sense. A twig snapped to Sesshomaru's left, and he walked past.

There was something he was missing. No doubt it would reveal itself in time.

xxxx

AN:

TA DA! FF readers are now officially caught up with this story to all my other sites. Next chapter goes up on Monday August 4th!

Indigo: Poor Sessho, overconfidence sucks.

Sessho: :moans in background:

Indigo: My muse showed up at the end of this chapter and hit him with something nasty. Bad news for Sessho, good news for me. I can't wait to write the next chapter. :bounces:

Koga: I thought you said I was going to be in this chapter.

Indigo: :pats Koga on the head: I promise you are in the next chapter. BTW, do you have any idea how hard it is to write a chapter when your shift keys don't work? It's a pain in the ass and damn near impossible. But I waded through it for you readers, because I love you.

Well I'm off to write the next chapter while things are rolling so...

REVIEW

**Preview!**

Chapter 10:

"So," he drawled. "What does it take to bind the great Sesshomaru?" Naboru's voice was mocking.

"Much," she purred.

The corner of his lips quirked. "Your hatred of your family is strong."


	11. The Snake in the Grass

DISCLAIMER: :levels bullhorn at crowd of layers: I do not own Inuyasha. :lawyers grumble and walk away:

Chapter 10:

The Snake in the Grass

Naboru stalked down the stone hallway toward the large wooden door of the study. It was rightfully his as Lord of the South, but no,_ she_ was there. He was not stupid enough to disobey her. How could he, when he owed her so much?

The door loomed in front of him carved with the draconic figures of the previous Lord's clan. Naboru sneered at it. _'That will be replaced,' _he thought. It was a blight in a snake demon's domain. He knocked.

"Enter," her voice was light and melodic. Good, that meant she was happy. Whatever she had planned must be going well. She was always giving when she was in a good mood. Perhaps she would finally allow him to kill the miko.

With a harsh scrape the door slid back and Naboru bowed low. "My Lady," his rich tone echoed off the walls.

"Good morning, Naboru," she sang. The burgundy streaks in her hair caught the rays of the sun as they filtered through the window behind the desk. An elegant clawed hand motioned for him to seat himself.

The room was cavernous, its slate gray color and lack of furnishings added to the allusion. To his left the overlarge hearth sat dormant.

Naboru closed the door and took up a cushion opposite his mistress. "You appear well, my Lady."

She sighed contentedly. "I am well. Things are finally coming together."

Cautious jade eyes observed the tilt of the demoness' lips and the flush on her cheeks. Truth be told she was a little too cheerful.

Propping her elbows on the table between them, she threaded the fingers of her hands together under her chin. Her voice dropped deadpan. "Now, my dear, I would like an explanation as to how a single miko drove back your army."

The sensation her words evoked was akin to swallowing acid. For a moment his mouth worked without sound but an impatient cock of her eyebrow broke the dam of his words. "The miko is more powerful than I recall. She was but a weakling before. Something has changed her. She is unlike any other I have crossed."

The female youkai nodded, tilting her head to the side causing a lock of hair to brush across her collarbone. After a measured silence she replied. "Such high praise for one you so loathe." He scowled and she continued. "I am aware of her change."

Naboru blinked in surprise. His mistress rose and circled behind him. Her hand fell on his right shoulder and her breath caressed his left ear. "M-My Lady?" He choked.

"Do not worry, Naboru," his name slid over her lips like silk. "I am not angry. The miko was not your intended target." She held a scroll out in front of him with her left hand. "You simply could not resist nettling her could you?" A small laugh escaped her slender throat.

He took the faded scroll in his hands and unrolled it. "No, my Lady." His voice became a little steadier. "I suppose I couldn't."

The demoness moved back around the table, folding her legs under her neatly. She studied the snake youkai's face as he read. "Why did you not kill her son?"

A blush rose on his cheeks. Only his mistress could make him feel like a reprimanded youth. "I underestimated her. I had wanted to slay the kit in front of her, but she put up a barrier."

She hummed in understanding and wagged a claw tipped finger at him. "You talked too much, my dear, and missed your chance."

He nodded sheepishly then gestured to the scroll. "What is this about?"

The smile on her face was dark as sin. "A binding."

Black brows furrowed and his jaw dropped in shock. "But these ingredients..." he trailed off to glance back at the scroll. "Blood of the faithful, hair?"

"Yes, they took care of both of those at the same time. It was rather nice of them. Hair was simple, but necessary. If that annoying little rat that follows him around hadn't cut herself, on purpose no less." She chuckled. "Well I don't know if I would have been able to get the blood."

Naboru let his gaze slide back down the list of ingredients. "But a chip from the mirror of Ame-no-Uzume?" He asked incredulously.

The female's fangs peeked over her bottom lip and she tossed him a playful look. "Not nearly as hard as the skin of a celestial maiden."

His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"My dear Naboru, you doubt my resourcefulness." Her grin widened. "I have been planning this for centuries purely for entertainment. I am only now so lucky that it fits my current scheme." She reached forward and retrieved the scroll from his hand.

"So," he drawled a glint of mischief in his eyes, "what does it take to bind the great Sesshomaru?" His voice was mocking.

"Much," she purred.

The corner of his lips quirked. "Your hatred of your family is strong." Without warning her hands slammed down on the desk between them. He flinched.

"Do not speak of him as family," she spat. "He is the son of the worthless dog who held my aunt hostage." Her eyes flashed red.

Immediately he bowed his head in shame. "Forgive me, my Lady." Lengthy apologies where no good he knew. She would either kill him or forgive him. Her moods were always fickle.

Silence reverberated through the room as the female youkai regained herself. She sniffed, and flicked her wrist casually. "Do not think on it. We have more important matters to discuss."

When he once again raised his eyes to hers she continued. "I have it under good authority that the miko is headed north along with her troublesome retinue. You are going to take the full force of your army and finish what you started. Every village between the border and the keep of the Eastern Lord, raze it all."

Hesitantly he interjected. "That will take time."

"I know. I know, but I'm sure your men will enjoy themselves. Just keep a steady pace. When the time is right I'll send word of another task I have for you."

"Send word? My Lady, if I may ask, where will you be?"

She drug a single claw along her bottom lip and laughed. "Where else but by my beloved uncle's side?"

xxxx

"How can it be so cold in the morning and so hot by mid day?" Akitsuki gripped as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Sayuri tapped her chin in thought before chirping, "Because it's springtime."

Akitsuki sighed. "This is ridiculous. How did I get stuck with a sister that is eternally happy?"

"Luck," the peanut gallery riding on her back quipped.

She desperately wanted to reach back and smack her sister. They had been climbing up the mountain pass for hours it seemed and all they could see was brown dirt, gray cliffs, and the almost visual stench of ookami. _'At least we know we're close,' _she thought wryly.

After the leopard attacked Akitsuki no longer questioned her sister's insistence they both wear the talisman. Without it they both would have surely been captured, or killed. She shivered despite the heat. The thought of meeting their ends at the youkai's claws reminded Akitsuki of something.

"Hey," she called back to her sister.

Sayuri's chestnut head appeared in her peripheral vision. "Yeah?"

"When we see Father again you need to tell him you took first blood from an opponent." The elder hanyou commented proudly.

Her sister went oddly silent.

"Sayuri?" Akitsuki twisted to see her sister's face. She looked pale and sad. "You did a good job Sayuri. Don't feel bad. He would have hurt us."

The younger girl bit her lip. "I know." Her voice was so soft Akitsuki had to strain even though her sister was next to her ear.

"No, you don't know." She pushed, locking stern brown eyes with her sister's curious green. "Mother would be proud of you. Ojii-san would be proud of you too."

"Really?" Sayuri blinked owlishly at the idea of her Grandfather being proud. She tried to imagine the look on his face when he found out she, the one who dallied in the gardens, and not her sister, the one who trained endlessly, took first blood. A giggle bubbled up in her chest and spilled over her lips. "I bet his face will look funny when he finds out."

Akitsuki took a moment to contemplate before she too began laughing. She imagined his golden eyes going wide and his jaw flapping open in shock revealing his long canines. Her laughter increased ten fold as she shared the image with her sister. Soon both siblings were too lost in their mirth to realize they had reached the entrance to the valley of the wolf den.

"Halt." The stern voice almost caused the elder panther hanyou to stumble in shock.

Two pairs of eyes looked up to see the one who addressed them. Standing in front of them was a wolf youkai with a white mohawk. He had a long spear in one hand, the sunlight glinting off its tip. Thankfully it wasn't pointed at them but instead propped with its blunt end against the ground.

Another wolf youkai sauntered up. He had a bluish-gray streak down the middle of his hair and wore mostly fur. "What do you got there?"

The first youkai scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "Uh, I don't know." He admitted. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Akitsuki bowed, careful not to go low enough so that she would be overbalanced. When she raised up she met the curious looks of the two youkai. "We are friends of Lady Kagome here to see the wolf Prince Koga."

"Friends of Kagome!" He exclaimed.

"You're friends with Nee-san?" Asked the second.

Both girls nodded, a little taken aback by the reception. The two wolf demons beamed in unison.

"I'm Ginta," the second continued. He pointed to the youkai with the mohawk, "and he's Hakkaku."

Sayuri eyed the two wolves, enjoying their animated and jovial nature. "My name is Sayuri and this is my sister Akitsuki. Kagome told us if we got separated from her to go to Prince Koga."

Akitsuki shot her a glare to show her disapproval. Sayuri merely shrugged.

"Nee-san's not in trouble is she?" Ginta asked.

The two hanyous looked at each other for a moment before Akitsuki answered. Her voice hesitant. "We're not sure."

Hakkaku's face turned grave. "We better get you to Koga so you can tell him what's happened." Ginta nodded his agreement.

They made their way down the valley passing several real wolves sunning themselves on the rocks along the stream. The closer they got to the den the more nervous the girls became. When the wolf brother's caught their darting glances Ginta spoke up. "Hey, don't worry. No one here will hurt you. Kagome's our pack sister and if she sent you to us then you're under our protection."

Akitsuki nodded dumbly watching as the wolves eyed her and her sister. They passed through the waterfall before Hakkaku called out. "Hey Koga!"

"What?" A voice called from the back of the cave.

"Kagome-nee-san sent these two to us." Ginta gestured to the two nervous panther hanyous at his side.

Koga's head snapped up. "Kagome?" Ice blue eyes swiveled to take in the appearance of the two young cubs. He motioned for them all to sit. His brow creased in worry. "What happened?"

It was Akitsuki who explained while Sayuri added anything she thought her sister had left out. By the end of the tale all three wolves were slightly awed they'd made it to the den by themselves. But the wonder was overshadowed by concern.

After a few moments Koga seemed to snap out of it. "Ginta, get these girls something to eat and drink." The youkai scurried off. "You two could probably use some rest as well."

Sayuri nodded. "Thank you."

"Hey don't mention it kid." He replied gruffly.

"Are you going to go check it out Koga?" Hakkaku bit his lower lip.

The wolf Prince cracked the knuckles on his right hand. "Yeah. You girls will be safe with these two. Stay in the cave."

Akitsuki, Sayuri, and Hakkaku watched as, without another word, Koga sprinted through the cave and leapt through the waterfall in a flurry of brown fur.

xxxx

The trees whipped by in blurs of brown and green. She dodged a few roots before alighting on a convenient deer trail that lead in the direction the pull was coming from. After a scant ten minutes the sensation ceased, meaning that either the danger had passed, the girl's got away again, or the necklace broke. Kagome really wasn't sure of how much the charm could take before the enchantment snapped, but she was hoping it was a lot.

About a mile behind her she could feel Shippo and Rin's aura. Further behind them she could feel Inuyasha and Kikyo. Back farther still was Sango, Miroku and Kirara. It was like a line of very fast ants moving through the forest. All streaking after an insufferable daiyoukai in white.

Without the insistent tug on her being, Kagome found her thoughts wandering to said youkai. He had a lot of good qualities. The fact that he bolted from the clearing before she could finish getting all the words out of her mouth proved it. She was convinced, the demon Lord could care. So why was he always so snippy with her? But then he hadn't really been short with her at the stream, had he?

She replayed the conversation in her mind. No. He had almost been...nice. It had seemed like he had been trying to comfort her at one point and she was certain he had teased her. Kagome shook her head and dodged a deep rut in the forest floor. The situation was too odd. The last night's discussion with the daiyoukai had been on the same level of weirdness as one she had long ago.

_23 Years Ago_

_A single guttering candle sat on a low table. It was the only measure of time for Kagome in this place. Long shadows wrapped around the bookcases and she wondered how youkai noses could handle so much dust. On a slightly worn navy cushion she sat, reading by the waning light. _

_This was her favorite time, when the large library was empty of any other presence. Rin had turned in for the night hours ago and Kagome guessed it was now about three in the morning. In another hour, hour and a half, the servants would begin rising to prepare an early breakfast for their Lord. For now though all was silent and the miko reveled in the peace. The smells of parchment and age that clung to the room gave it a warm and comforting feel. She was just about to call it a night when she felt him._

_His presence moved from his study down the hall and paused just outside the door. Kagome waited to see if he would continue on. Instead he simply stood there. The low thrum of his youki not necessarily disrupting her tranquility, but something she was incapable of ignoring all the same._

_Another minute passed before she broke the silence. "Are you going to stand out there all night?"_

_The shoji screen immediately slid open. "Miko," he acknowledged as he stepped over the threshold. _

"_Good evening Sesshomaru." Kagome tucked her left ankle under her right knee and sat up a bit straighter. When he said nothing further and continued to stare at her she self-consciously smoothed the wrinkles from her hakama. She would never be one for kimonos._

_His deep voice startled her after such a drawn out silence. "Why is it you address me properly only in front of others in my castle?"_

_Her head snapped up and she frowned in thought. "I'm not sure." A pause. "Why? Does it bother you?"_

_The demon Lord said nothing instead choosing to slide the screen shut behind him as he moved into the room. He seated himself regally on the cushion across from hers. His head tilted to the side quizzically and Kagome had the mental image of a curious puppy. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips._

"_Why do you avoid me when I visit?"_

_A sleek eyebrow raised. "This Sesshomaru does no such thing."_

_Kagome rolled up the scroll she was reading and folded her hands in her lap. She sent him a no nonsense look. "Yes you do. I can sense you, you know. There have been many times you have been near me late at night like this, or when I've trained in the dojo."_

_If she had been expecting him to look abashed she would have been highly disappointed. He blinked slowly and she could have sworn a corner of his lips quirked ever so slightly. "Perhaps."_

He had not said much else. Simply advised her to get adequate rest and quit the room. _'I swear between Inuyasha and his brother I'm going to go crazy before I make it another 450 years.'_ She sighed. It seemed so long until she would be able to see her family again. A quick mental slap kept her from getting swept up in depressing thoughts about that subject and she realized she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. It was nearly noon and she could feel Sesshomaru's aura a few miles ahead of her.

The sensation of a sharp prick on her neck caused her to swat reflexively. She brought her had away to reveal a flattened flea youkai. "Myoga! What are you doing here?"

There was a faint popping noise before the old demon regained his original shape. He hopped up onto her shoulder. "Hello Kagome. Have you by chance seen Lord Sesshomaru?"

Now she was baffled. Myoga was Inuyasha's retainer not Sesshomaru's. "Um, yeah. Actually I have. I'm headed toward him now." She attempted to shoot a sly look at the flea but couldn't really manage it due to his position near her neck. "But you already knew that didn't you?"

"Observant as ever my Lady."

Kagome huffed. He knew she disliked the titles. "Has something happened?"

Myoga used one of his four hands to scratch the back of his head. "Several things actually."

"I'm waiting," the miko ground out a bit impatiently, leaping over a downed tree branch.

"Oh, yes. I received word Lady Rin was kidnapped."

Kagome cut him off. "That's old news. She's with us now. Actually not too far behind me riding with my son."

"Well that's a relief." He let out a sigh.

The miko raised an eyebrow in a very Sesshomaru fashion. "Was that all?"

"No." He answered slowly.

"Spit. It. Out." Kagome said, losing all patience with the little flea.

He had the decency to blush. "Apologies. The attacks on Lord Sesshomaru's lands have ceased."

Her brows furrowed. "And this is a bad thing?"

"Indeed it is. They have been going on now for a year. The only reason to pull back would be so that they could prepare for a full assault."

Kagome gasped. "Oh no." She felt it a moment before it happened.

Kagome skidded to a stop nearly unseating Myoga in the process. The sharp zing of a sword was heard as it was brought down directly in front of her. She jumped back and stared at the oni now in her path. Cursing, the miko took a moment to berate herself about letting her guard down.

"So, you are the miko?"

Kagome fought off her surprise. This ugly orange glob of demon knew who she was?

"Awful small." The oni commented off hand. He leaned his sword up on his shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed. _'Small am I?' _The sound of her own weapon leaving its scabbard ricocheted off the trees. With a start she noticed Myoga hadn't run off.

"You're staying?" She asked incredulously.

"With all due respect Lady Kagome. I am much safer on you at the moment." Myoga said as he crawled under the collar of her tunic.

"Well that's a relief I guess." She turned her full attention onto the oni. "What do you want?" She bit out. "Leave, and you may live."

His grotesquely yellow fangs flashed and he chuckled. "Oh, I can't do that. You see I'm here to delay you."

She brought her sword around to block his swing. _'Delay me?' _

xxxx

AN:

:falls out of chair:

I was... nominated... for the Dokuga awards... for Best Action/Adventure... holy crap!

:stares at screen stunned:

Thank you! Thank you to whoever nominated me!

Wow, I'm glad you guys enjoy reading this. I'm deeply honored.

As always thank you to my reviewers who make writing this less of a sad little hobby and more of a joy.

**Preview!**

Chapter 11:

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's feet pounded across the forest floor toward the distant white figure of the daiyoukai.

In a blink, the demon Lord that was a hundred and fifty yards away, was now ten yards away. Kagome sucked in a startled gasp. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. His youki, which was usually contained to a comforting thrum was now a pounding bass that vibrated to her bones. The hair on the back of her neck and arms stood at attention. Looking ahead, she could tell Shippo was feeling the same. His usual shapely tail took on the form of a bottle brush. He reached out a hand to grab Rin by the arm.

Round brown eyes locked onto the kitsune's wan face. "What?"

Neither mother nor son answered.


	12. Anathema

DISCLAIMER: ahsayunI nwo ton od I. I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11:

Anathema

The forest was quiet. He could see the tops of the trees swaying in the breeze, but could not hear the leaves rustle. No longer did the air he breathed carry the scents of rotting wood and grass. He could barely catch his own scent. The auras of the miko and his half-brother's group were lost to him. His limbs felt leaden. White-hot knives of agony shot through his muscles as he forced them to move. Everywhere he looked objects took on a red tint as if the world was bathed in blood. The edges of his vision faded to black. Silver brows drew together over golden eyes.

This was ridiculous. He was Sesshomaru. An incredibly strong youkai such as he could not be effected by a mere mysterious white powder. Yet one by one his senses had abandoned him. The fact that his condition had been steadily worsening by the minute did not escape him. What had that lowly lizard exposed him to?

His vision pulsed in time with the heavy thrumming in his head. Never before had he experienced such, not even when he was hit with the wind scar. He didn't realize he had stumbled until another throb brought his sight back to him and he found himself face down on the forest floor. Leaves and blades of grass stuck in his hair. This was pathetic and intolerable, but he felt so damn weak. At the edge of his awareness he could feel something beckoning to him, a void in thought whispering of relief. Instinct told him to avoid it. That if he stepped into that comforting emptiness the price would be high.

Using the last bit of his strength he pushed himself up onto his knees. The kitsune's words echoed in his mind.

"_I think if you dropped the act a bit you two might get along. You could use a few more friends."_

With that final thought Sesshomaru did the only thing he could to keep himself from being completely vulnerable; he gave control over to his more primal self.

xxxx

Beady black eyes watched the white clad Lord stumble through the forest with all the dignity of a drunkard. If he had not been sure that the dog still had at least some of his senses he would have laughed. The high and mighty Lord Sesshomaru, helpless in the woods like a newborn pup.

It would be so easy to kill him now. Inwardly he glowered. He couldn't kill him. That particular course of actions would be met with an exceedingly painful demise. The boar youkai shivered. His mistress had been known to make a game out of how much pain she could inflict before a person lost consciousness. No. He had been given very specific instructions: Fetch.

Finally the Western Lord stumbled and fell face first to the ground. Thick fingers tipped in grimy nails parted the foliage. He was about to step out from behind the shield of brush when he saw the stubborn dog push himself up onto his knees. Heavy cloth wrapped feet hesitated. His mistress had said that the inu would be as docile and obedient as a lap dog, but this was still Sesshomaru. The short bristle-like hair on his arms rose to attention.

After waiting a few more minutes he stepped cautiously from behind his cover. The boar observed Sesshomaru's closed eyes and bent posture. Deciding that the demon Lord appeared unconscious enough he reached into the pouch on his belt and retrieved a pair of manacles. The metal felt slick and oily. Involuntarily his hands twitched.

Shuffling toward his quarry, he stretched out a hand and tentatively tapped the inu's shoulder. Blood red eyes snapped open and there was a flash of white. The boar blinked. Sesshomaru still knelt before him, but his torso was twisted so that he could look into the boar's face. A wicked predatory smile revealed the daiyoukai's fangs as he watched the top half of the youkai slide slowly off the bottom half.

Sesshomaru stood, nonchalantly flicking the gore from his claws and rolling his shoulders. He took a deep pull of the air and closed his eyes. The soft smell of plum blossoms and ivy with a delicious hint of purity was headed right for him. An anticipatory smile crossed his lips.

xxxx

Kagome inwardly scowled. She had not been expecting a low-level oni to use a flash bomb that was obviously taijiya made. Blinking furiously in an effort to clear the spots from her eyes, she just managed to block his strike. Shippo's description of his battle came back to her. Two and two became four. "I see your boss isn't the only one who uses dirty tricks," she ground out.

The oni roared, bringing both his fists down, his left landing inches from her. "You dare insult my Mistress?"

'_Mistress?' _Kagome rolled between the oni's legs and slashed at the flesh on the back of his ankles. He leapt away, though his mirth in the battle was lost at her comment.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Rin's voice rang out from over Shippo's back. Had she really been fighting long enough for them to catch up to her?

Shippo looked over his shoulder at Rin. Did she need to announce their presence like that? Huffing to himself the kitsune scanned the area. He didn't want to put Rin in danger, but he needed to help his mother. An exceptionally large oak tree stood out from the surrounding wood and he made his decision. Setting his passenger down behind it he schooled his features into complete seriousness. "Rin, stay here."

The young woman's lips twisted in an effort to hide her smile. She nodded and watched Shippo charge toward the mal-figured demon. Sometimes he reminded her far too much of her Lord.

Kagome saw a flash of orange and cream from the corner of her eye. The blur dove at the oni's unprotected left flank, eliciting a roar when its claws snapped a vital tendon in the monster's leg. With a crash it hit the forest floor kneeling, sending a nearby flock of birds into the sky.

Following her son's lead, the miko waited until he had distracted her opponent to deal the final blow. She rushed forward, using the oni's knee as leverage and leapt into the air. Her sword sunk hilt deep into the chest of the youkai. Pink purity threaded over the creature's skin in charring veins. A last echoing howl and the oni was no more. Panting slightly she turned toward Shippo. "Are you all right?"

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something when Rin's jubilant shout cut him off. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's feet pounding across the forest floor toward the distant white figure of the daiyoukai.

In a blink, the demon Lord that was a hundred and fifty yards away, was now ten yards away. Kagome sucked in a startled gasp. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. His youki, which was usually contained to a comforting thrum, was now a pounding bass that vibrated to her bones. The hair on the back of her neck and arms stood at attention. Looking ahead, she could tell Shippo was feeling the same. His usual shapely tail took on the form of a bottlebrush. He reached out a hand to grab Rin by the arm.

Round brown eyes locked onto Shippo's wan face. "What?"

Neither mother nor son answered. Kagome was too busy carefully convincing her heart it would not be beneficial to explode. Even in his father's tomb Sesshomaru's presence had not had this... deadly intent. Everything about him, from the way his hands hung loosely at his sides to the smooth roll of his steps, screamed that he was hunting down prey. There was not one particle in her being that could convince her they were not it.

Shippo and Rin stood frozen five feet in front of her as the daiyoukai continued to approach. Kagome locked her eyes to the white figure, and took two determined steps to the side. It was enough to bring her out from behind the younger woman and kitsune. It also drew Sesshomaru's attention. His head turned ever so slightly towards her, but his hair, hanging loosely around him, blocked his face from her vision. Forcing her breath to be slow and steady, and ever so thankful she hadn't sheathed her sword, Kagome began walking forward. Her instinct demanded she place herself between the potential threat and her children.

'_Why is he acting like this?' _A chill went down her spine. _'Unless... Did something happen to Akitsuki and Sayuri?' _No. Kagome shook her head slowly. He wouldn't act this murderous in front of Rin. It's almost like Inuyasha when he loses himself to his demon blood. But Sesshomaru is full youkai. That isn't possible.

It was as Kagome made it up even with Rin and Shippo that the daiyoukai lifted his chin high enough so that his bangs slipped out of his eyes. _'Oh no,' _was her only thought before all hell broke loose.

When Shippo got a glimpse of the crimson orbs and violently twisted stripes across the demon Lord's face images of Inuyasha's feral state assaulted him. Unconsciously he took a step backward, dragging Rin with him, and that was when in the inu youkai snapped.

Feeling the shift in aura that denoted her son and Rin's movement backward Kagome launched herself. Her shoulder collided painfully with Sesshomaru's armor, the spikes ripping through her tender flesh. He wasn't even knocked off balance. However she did manage to jar him, and the strike he landed on Shippo hit the kitsune's shoulder instead of his chest only causing a gash instead of amputation. Shippo tried not to gag on the combined spell of blood and burning flesh. A howl tore from the daiyoukai's throat as the purity Kagome had charged her body with bit into the inu youkai's flesh.

"Run!" Kagome ordered.

The kitsune knew that voice. It was her 'do it or die' voice. Sweeping Rin into his arms he bounded off in the direction of Inuyasha ignoring his passenger's cry of protest.

Had his wrath and power not been focused on her Kagome would have been in true awe. As it was all she could do to keep herself alive was hold the barrier separating her from Sesshomaru. It shimmered before her like a giant lilac wall. The color a testament to the amount of power she had to expend in order for it to hold. Still it bowed dangerously under his continued strikes, the green of his youki steadily weakening it. She was grateful he seemed content to focus on her instead of following the retreating figures of her son and Rin.

Sesshomaru growled, baring a pair of thick incisors. He drew back and then slammed into the barrier three times in quick succession. With a sound akin to tinkling glass it fractured and split. Claws bit into her chest and she was forced to the ground. Her breath left her in a pained whoosh, white erupting in front of her eyes. In a violet wave he was forced off of her.

Blood dribbled from the punctures in her shoulders, chest, and back. It stained the dirt a muddy rust and the grass red. Kagome rolled to her side trying to determine where he was and why he hadn't attacked again. Unfocused blue eyes alighted on the still smoking remnants of his haori. Bile rose in her throat at the sight. Part of the material had melted onto his skin leaving slick black patches that oozed fluid. Narrowed scarlet orbs studied her as he casually reached up and peeled his top from his person. She gagged at the sticky Velcro sound it made.

Another guttural snarl left him before he pounced, the sound giving her just enough time to raise a shield. He slammed against it, rattling her teeth in her jaw. It would break faster this time she knew. If their fight continued much longer she would be forced to purify him or die. But then, he had been struck in the dead center of his chest with her miko energy, and though it had done grisly damage it had not purified him. Not that it had been her intention to do anything more than get him off of her at the time.

The few, or the many? Kagome dragged herself to her feet, wavering unsteadily. With Naboru on the rampage, and the East calling for aide, Sesshomaru was probably the only Lord who could keep the lands of Japan from falling into total war. Still, he could do nothing in his current state. If she didn't kill him he would kill her, and probably all of her friends. She locked gazes with the feral inu as he stalked closer to her. What was wrong with him?

"Sesshomaru," she called out in warning, pushing as much authority into her voice as she could. The daiyoukai paused just on the other side of her barrier, his lips pulled back from his fangs. "Stop or I'll be forced to kill you."

Kagome's mouth dropped open as a feral grin stretch across his face, and his shoulders shook in...laughter? He drug a single claw along her barrier causing pink sparks to leap from its surface. Staring her in the eye, Sesshomaru curled his fingers slowly into a fist and drove it forward.

The miko grunted. The force of his blow shattered the energy field and knocked her to the ground for the second time. In a beat she had made her decision. With a pained gasp at the contraction of her abdominal muscles Kagome sat up. She twisted her blade between then, setting the flat side forward and released a shot of energy. Mid-leap Sesshomaru twisted deftly to the side. Her jaw tightened in dismay when he avoided the stream of purity and landed in a crouch two feet in front of her. Kagome swallowed thickly. She'd missed.

They stayed that way for a full minute and the miko finally realized he was waiting for her to loose consciousness. There was a knowing gleam in his eyes. He was toying with her. The wounds she had received would have killed a normal person, but even with the majority of her power being used to defend herself a tiny tendril remained to work steadily toward knitting her flesh. Sesshomaru was simply seeing how long it would take for her to succumb to injury.

Anger flared and sharp panting filled her ears. After a few moments she recognized the sound as her own struggle to drag oxygen into her system. Black flickered at the corner of her vision. Still, the demon didn't move. Kagome stared back at him. The muscles in his shoulders twitched, his body filled with the tension of a predator about to pounce.

Inuyasha's words rang in her head. All the warnings, the admonishments about her not being strong enough to protect herself hit home. Still a tiny part of her pushed back against the overwhelming feeling of failure. How could she have ever known she'd be facing a feral Sesshomaru?

Her pulse quickened when he slowly stalked toward her on all fours. With the blood loss and the extensive use of her powers for the second time in as many days there was nothing she could do. Dilated pupils traced his movements. She choked out unsteady breaths and mentally berated herself for wishing Inuyasha would come pelting out of the bushes. When Sesshomaru was nose to nose with her he knelt and lowered his head to her left shoulder. Kagome winced involuntarily when his tongue swept across a wound in a long drag. His chest rumbled with what could only be called a pleased growl.

Confused beyond measure Kagome felt her body relax by degrees. So, this is how she would die? Another languid pass of his tongue and her eyelids fluttered shut. The daiyoukai's left hand came up to clasp her uninjured shoulder. She could feel her consciousness slipping away from her. Her head lolled to the right, unwittingly baring her neck and Sesshomaru paused.

Kagome's brows furrowed together in concentration. She tried to dig up the last bit of her energy. It flickered inside her feebly. Perhaps with him so close to her she could hit him before he dodged. His nose settled into the crook of her neck, hot air ghosted across her skin. Suddenly the daiyoukai stiffened and drew back.

Her groggy mind processed the fact there was a rather loud argument taking place behind her. Inuyasha's shouts and growls mixed with Kikyo's, Miroku's, and Sango's pleas. Dark brown hair swung into Kagome's vision on her right. A small hand lowered slowly to touch the back of Sesshomaru's left hand, which was still resting on her shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin's voice was soft. Her head was bowed down, neck exposed. From the corner of her chocolate eyes she peered up at him. Gently she pressed her chest against Kagome's back, guiding the woman to lean against her.

Rin's voice brought the miko fully back to consciousness. "Rin, don't. You shouldn't be here."

"Hush, Kagome-nee-chan," she whispered kindly. Slender arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and chocolate orbs met crimson. In a murmur that was not audible to the miko but was perfectly clear to the daiyoukai Rin said, "Father, please."

Gold flashed briefly, and with a rush of air Sesshomaru was gone.

xxxx

At times Koga really missed having the jewel shards in his legs. This was one of those times. He had made it to the bottom of the mountains when he detected a hint of blood on the breeze. Not just anyone's blood, Kagome's blood. Koga followed the scent with everything he had in him, slipping back into his old ways of cursing the Inu-kuro for not protecting her. Of course his mind reminded him that Kagome had refused Inuyasha's protection for the better part of fifty years.

In the distance he could feel a very large, very angry demonic aura moving away from him, and thankfully Kagome. It took him a full ten minutes of sensing the youkai to realize it was the daiyoukai of the Western Land. He'd never felt the demon Lord's youki like this and was secretly glad he was moving further North. Though it did give him a rather bad shock when he noted the inu youkai was headed in the direction of the Northern Citadel, and thus, his father. Putting that line of thought aside for a moment he focused on reaching Kagome.

Another fifteen minutes of running and he came into sight of the group, all seemingly huddled around something on the ground. Koga skidded to a stop drawing a few glances, but holding no one's attention. The once undead priestess, Kiki? Kiyo? He couldn't remember her name, was leaning over a very unconscious and thoroughly blood soaked Kagome. The woman's hands glowed pink over Kagome's wounds. Koga's hackles rose at the purity. He could see the ripped and punctured flesh of the younger miko knit back together, but it was obvious the wounds were too extensive for Inuyasha's mate to heal.

"Kikyo are you alright?" Inuyasha crouched next to his mate, eyeing her sweaty brow and shaking fingers.

She nodded her head, trying to sooth her mate, but Miroku took the moment to speak up. "It would be impossible for you to heal them all, Lady Kikyo, and far too draining for you to attempt such. Enough has been done that Lady Kagome can survive on her own strength. Once her strength returns she will heal herself." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "She would not want you to leave yourself vulnerable."

Kikyo sighed heavily, but dropped her hands from their positions. The rosy glow dissipated.

Koga was ready to belt out admonishments toward the inu hanyou but when he finally caught a good look at the severity of Kagome's wounds the fire left his words. "What happened here?"

It was Inuyasha who spoke. "Sesshomaru," he bit out.

"This is a discussion for later. I want to get Kagome cleaned and bandaged and then out of here," Sango interjected. Rin and Shippo nodded, seconding her, both kitsune and woman looking over their adopted mother fretfully.

Shippo sniffed a bit before motioning toward their right. "There's a stream over that way." He gingerly picked up his mother and placed her on the back of Kirara. Emerald eyes traced the silhouettes of the fire-cat, Sango, and Rin until they were lost to the woods.

After walking for about ten minutes the women came across the promised stream. It was little more than a thin creak with a small sandy crescent along one of the bows. As they stripped the miko and washed her Sango asked the question that had been bothering her from the moment she had first seen Kagome. "What was Lord Sesshomaru doing?"

"Huh?" Rin asked distractedly, rinsing blood from the miko's hair.

"When we first showed up, what was he doing to Kagome?"

Dark brows drew together in a thoughtful silence. "Well, from what I can tell he was originally playing with her."

Sango let out an outraged "WHAT!?"

"No, no," Rin chided. "Toying with her. If he wanted to just kill her, he would have beheaded her," she stated blithely.

The taijiya scowled but conceded that was probably true. "But why?"

"Why? I don't know, but when we first got there and he was kneeling next to her he was confused."

A skeptical eyebrow rose, "and you could tell this how?"

Rin carefully lifted Kagome's left arm as Sango supported the miko in the water. "Because he was trying to identify her. I say he was confused because he used both taste and scent, whereas ordinarily one of those is more than enough."

Sango nodded thoughtfully. It fit with what she knew of inu youkai.

"If he had placed her by scent I don't think he would have attacked her. You saw he didn't attack me." Rin bit her lip. She was worried about her father. Oh, she'd seen him as he was today a few times, the most memorable being after Katsuro's birth. But he had never attacked anyone who wasn't an enemy.

"Hmm," the taijiya murmured, replaying the scene in her mind. Somehow she didn't agree with Rin's assessment. Sure the scent of the dead oni offended even her human nostrils, but the smell of Kagome's blood had been much more prevalent. Her mind worked the problem while they wrapped bandages over the miko's injuries. Finally they redressed her in a loose hakama and haori set that had been buried in the bottom of her satchel.

With minor difficulty, mostly due to the placement of Kagome's wounds, the two women managed to hoist her back onto Kirara. They started back toward camp, each silently lost in their thoughts. Before the rest of their group was even in sight they could hear the usual arguing between wolf and hanyou.

"It's not my fault the stupid girl ran off ahead of me."

"You're pretty worthless if you can't keep track of one human female," Koga shot back. He stopped when Rin entered the clearing, catching her scent and linking it with the cubs back at his den. "Yo. Your daughter's are at my den."

Rin's eyes widened and she let out a relieved breath. "Thank goodness."

"Well, then it would be wise for us to retrieve them. I'm sure they will be relieved to be reunited with their mother." Miroku stated, glad for the interruption of what was sure to be a fistfight.

Kikyo jumped in before her mate could argue. "Kagome will be able to rest there as well." She hated playing on Inuyasha's protective feelings for the younger miko, but they needed to leave the area now. Low level youkai would be drawn to the scent of blood.

Inuyasha scowled and turned his head to the side with a "keh." His gaze traveled over to his injured and unconscious friend and his anger at his half-brother increased. Sesshomaru was so much stronger than he was, sure Inuyasha didn't like it but he knew it was true. What had caused the arrogant ass to loose it like he had? He had secretly thought that overstuffed dog would never harm Kagome. Sesshomaru may be good at hiding his emotions, but Inuyasha could tell he harbored some sort of feelings for the girl. The hanyou didn't like that either. His face set itself in a sour grimace.

Sango jumped onto Kirara's back and steadied Kagome. "Well lets get going."

Shippo grabbed Rin and hoisted her onto his back while Kikyo climbed onto Inuyasha's. Miroku and Koga looked at each other warily.

A nefarious grin split the inu hanyou's face. "Ride with Koga, letch. You won't keep up otherwise."

"I think I'll take my chances," Miroku replied, eyeing the ookami warily.

"Damn right you will." Koga muttered, and then the group was off heading toward the wolf den.

xxxx

Sesshomaru paused at a stagnant puddle of water five miles from the Northern Citadel. Tenseiga pulsed steadily at his side. His mind was still muddled, but at least he had full use of his body again. The experience he'd had was akin to being in his transformed state. He had been all instinct, but had lacked his usual ability to think. Instead every action was on impulse and it was only after the fact that he'd realized what he'd done.

Pink swirls mixed with the black water as he washed the miko's blood off his hands. He'd been drawn in by the scent of the miko, but upon his arrival was distracted by Rin. He'd proceeded to attack the threat to his daughter, which he now identified as Shippo. Then he had attacked the creature that kept him from his prey, Kagome. If her barrier hadn't been so strong he probably would've killed her. Instead he'd seen an opponent instead of something weak, and he'd been curious. The little miko had held her ground rather well against him.

Once the scent of her blood finally registered he'd been fairly confused. Why would the alpha female of his pack attack him? Now it made sense, of course. Sesshomaru was rather glad Rin had intervened before he had decided to reassert dominance. He had no idea what he would've done, but it was best he hadn't done it. Yes, he could admit to feeling guilt over his actions. It was foreign to him still, having felt it only a few times when dealing with Rin, but he recognized it all the same.

Sesshomaru wondered if the next time they crossed paths the little miko would be afraid of him. Something inside him cringed at that. A reaction that should be prized in mortals would feel wrong coming from her. He'd respected her, been intrigued by her, and enjoyed her company before.

"_You like her don't you?"_

Damn that kitsune. Yes, Gods help him he actually liked Kagome. She was...a friend. He shook himself, getting back to the task at hand.

The Northern Castle had a renowned healer, second only to the one in his employ. It was his best option at the moment. The longer he was affected by the powder the more difficult it was to focus. He still couldn't transform into his true form or his energy ball while Tenseiga was acting as a restraint, nor could he use his youki cloud. Traveling on foot was taking more out of him than he would have liked to admit.

Standing, Sesshomaru resumed his journey to the wolf Lord's home.

xxxx

AN:

Thanks again to my reviewers, you keep this story going.

Indigo: There. Now maybe Koga will leave me alone.

Inuyasha: Not likely.

Indigo: Oh well, one can hope. I've been writing for twelve hours solid and it's break time.

Kagome: Her muse is back on the couch sleeping.

Muse: :snores:

Indigo: Though how she can sleep through Koga and Sessho fighting in the background I have no idea.

:several growls and ominous crashes:

Indigo: If they keep this up I'm going to have to hire a carpenter.

Kagome: What are they fighting about?

Indigo: Oh, you know Koga. He just found out this is a Sess/Kag fic...eventually.

Kagome: Why don't you just, ya know, zap him

Indigo: I couldn't do that to Sessho. Not when he's fighting Koga. Plus if he knocks the wolf out I don't have to hear his whining about next chapter.

:very loud and suspiciously metal sounding clang:

Inu-cast: :winces:

Sessho: :walks out looking smug:

Well you know it, so you should do it. It's like caffeine for the muse. Review.

**Preview!**

**Chapter 12: Shuffle**

Noting the sudden silence Myoga continued on, changing the subject as he went. "With Lord Sesshomaru in his current condition and the threat of an attack imminent, someone must go to the Palace Moon to inform those in command."

Everyone's gaze turned to the flea. "Who is in command now?" Kikyo wondered aloud.

"That would be Rin's eldest Katsuro, General Isamu, and Master Inuyasha," he answered.

"Wow," Sango breathed. "I never expected Inuyasha to be a second in command.

"Yes, despite their differences the West is the domain of Inu no Tashio and his family. Should one fall, the other must take his place. Your son," he addressed Kikyo, "Jun'Ichi must help as well."

"Why don't you go?" Kagome asked.

"I must follow after Lord Sesshomaru."


	13. Footing the Bill

DISCLAIMER: I will never collect enough box tops to own it.

AN: I'm back from the dead! Gomen for leaving you so long but when life decides to throw you a curve it goes all out. Quick run down of the last 5 months of my life. I moved from my home in Michigan with my boyfriend of 5 years, quitting my job, to live in Ohio near his family and one of my friends from college. After the unpacking etc etc my great-grandmother died and my family had to help my grandfather (who was taking care of his mum) to re-acclimate to living alone. After that I found a new job and my parents sold their home in Michigan to retire in Arkansas. I got engaged and began planning my wedding. Shortly after this my bf and I began having problems. The problem turned out to be another woman (who I didn't know existed). It all ended in a horrible soap opera like debacle where my MOTHER (who came up to visit) caught them together. Needless to say the engagement was broken off and I had the choice of either moving to Arkansas with my parents and quitting my job AGAIN or moving in with a friend. So I moved in with my friend until I could find my own apartment. Thankfully that only took a couple months and today my internet got hooked up to my brand new home. Hurray for going through hell and finding stability! So sorry for leaving you guys hanging. On with the show!

Chapter 12:

Footing the Bill

Green eyes watched fat drops of sweat roll down the Eastern Lord's brow. Lord Ryota had never been a male for battle. He preferred to allow his warriors to do that...away from the castle. Haruki kept his ears on the young hawk demon giving the report while allowing his gaze to slip over the other beings in the room.

Hidden half behind the falcon Lord's bulging stomach was his General, a muscular youkai by the name of Sadao. His fawn colored hair was tied back in a low ponytail that cascaded over his left shoulder. To the Lord's left his only son Yuu, the equivalent of five human years old, sat swinging his feet obviously bored with the adults prattling. Haruki shot the youth a crooked grin and playful wink when they locked eyes.

Oh, how he missed his girls, and his mate. A few lecherous thoughts about his and Rin's reunion sprung to mind but he brushed them aside. He'd have to get out of this Kami forsaken territory first, and if what the scout was reporting was true, it would take awhile.

At the scout's mention of Edo Haruki's ears perked up. His mate had friends living in Edo. She had been begging him to see them on their way back before he got sucked into discussing tactics with the Eastern Lord. It had been impossible for her to go without him with so much turbulence in the countryside.

Thin and reedy, the hawk youkai's tone grew more animated as he recounted the tale of a battle between four humans, one hanyou, a fire-cat, and a large chunk of Naboru's army. "There are rumors that Lord Sesshomaru was present," he finished gesturing wildly.

Lord Ryota brushed off the gossip but Haruki made a promise to himself to catch the scout later for a chat. It was rather difficult to accept the Western Lord had helped a human settlement, but the mention of a hanyou struck a familiar chord.

He cast another glance around the table, taking note of how woefully short it was on males. In the previous Lord's time the room would not have been big enough to hold everyone, but the Eastern kingdom had fallen on hard times. Once Ryota had taken over the males in the family had begun dying. Between horribly coordinated battles and disloyal soldiers seeking the throne, Ryota and Yuu were the only ones left. It was sad to see the once great line whittled down as it was.

"...everything in their path. They fire the villages once they leave them. Survivors have been sparse." The scout finished.

Haruki took in the way Lord Ryota's belly shook and deduced the falcon was jiggling his leg under the table.

"You say they are headed here?" Ryota asked.

A grim nod was his answer. "Yes, my Lord. In a direct line, burning and pillaging as they go."

"Hmm," the falcon Lord mumbled, "I see." He waved in a sign of dismissal and the scout bowed out of the room. The panther youkai did not miss the troubled frown etched Ryota's face. "I believe it is time for the mid-day meal. Let us all absorb this new information and reconvene after we eat."

Mumbles of agreement were heard before the Lord took his leave of the chamber. Haruki sighed and stood, stretching his legs and tail gratefully. He'd been perched on that tacky gold embroidered cushion for the whole of the morning. Bowing to the General and ruffling Yuu's hair, he stepped into the hall.

So the Southern Lord was bringing the fight to them. Obviously Naboru knew of the Eastern Lord's proclivity towards cowardice. This would cause problems. Haruki cast a discreet glare towards Lord Ryota's bulbous backside as it disappeared into the dining hall. Food over tactics, and while his people were being systematically exterminated; Haruki would never understand how some held onto power.

Halfway to the dining area a soft voice caught his attention. The Lord's niece, Izanami, stood in the alcove draped heavily in the fine silk garbs of her station. She was a pretty thing, tall and curvy. Her mixed Inu-falcon heritage had blessed her with what Haruki considered to be unique coloring. The vibrant gold and rich blacks often found in Inu youkai blended with earthy shades of red. Despite her beauty she had nothing on his Rin.

"Haruki-san, is it true what the guards are saying?" She asked in a small, frightened voice.

Dropping into the speech of court he politely took her hand and lead her to a stone bench in the hallway. "What do they speak of my Lady?"

Her voice was a tremulous whisper, "that the Southern army grows ever nearer."

The panther youkai nodded, patting her hand in a reassuring manner. "Do not fret my Lady. The citadel is guarded well and should the need arise you will be spirited away to safer lodging while we poor soldiers slay the enemy," he said with a humorous lilt and feigned pout.

She giggled a bit at his antics before her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh!" Izanami blushed faintly and pulled a scroll from the sleeve of her kimono. "A messenger from the West delivered this just after you entered the meeting hall this morning."

Haruki accepted the bound scroll emblazoned with the crescent seal while bowing. Something about the demoness handling his mail unnerved him but he brushed it aside. It was not unusual for her to receive the various messages while her uncle and cousin were otherwise occupied. He stuffed the missive into an inner pouch of his haori for later perusal. "Thank you my Lady. I must take my leave of you now."

He waited for her to bow and then turned back toward the dining room. Floating into the corridor the savory smell of roasted boar made his mouth water. Haruki gave a self depreciating grin. His mate was right, Akitsuki took after him.

In the hallway he left behind a lithe demoness with sly bronze eyes.

XXX

With much grumbling, and one houshi piggyback ride, Koga and the group made their way to the valley of the wolf den. Miroku was still flushing in embarrassment when he helped Sango maneuver an unconscious Kagome off of Kirara's back. They laid the miko down on her sleeping bag in a field a few yards from the entrance to the cave. All the while Inuyasha continued to hoot about how much he wished he had Kagome's 'camera.'

Twin cries of "Mama," rang through the air before Rin was tackled by her children.

Furiously wiping tears from her eyes Rin fell into the typical mother dialogue. "Are you all right? Let me look at you."

"We're fine mama," Sayuri chirped happily as she was spun around for her mother's scrutiny.

"I'm a little tired," Akitsuki grumped.

Sango turned her attention from the scene to the still pale face of her friend, biting her lip. "Miroku, do you think she'll be all right?"

The monk leaned in and gently kissed his wife, sucking softly on the abused flesh. "Lady Kagome will be well. Allow one or two days to pass and she shall return to accepting sparring challenges with Inuyasha." From somewhere behind him the hanyou gave a soft snort.

The atmosphere, despite the circumstances, was cheerful. Small knots of conversation formed while the group became acclimated to its new members. Around them a few of the pack's wolves meandered, sniffing interestedly and receiving loving pats whenever they passed by Sayuri.

"...and it was sooo revolting," Sayuri's voice rang.

Akitsuki snickered and then added, "not as revolting as the berries." The elder hanyou perked up and elbowed her sister in the ribs. "Tell her Ri."

Sayuri took a moment to fiddle with the furry leg of her pants, a gift courtesy of Ginta.

Rin kneeled down in front of her youngest and resisted burying her nose in the child's hair. She could not stop touching them, as if without her hand on them they would cease to be. "Tell me what Sayuri?"

Green eyes were downcast when she answered. "I took first blood."

Instead of the proud crow she had been expecting the hanyou's chin was caught in her mother's stiff, yet gentle grip, and tilted upwards. When she finally looked into her mother's face there was an understanding smile there.

In many ways her youngest child reminded Rin of Kagome. Oh the miko had changed much over the years, becoming harder to the violence of their time but her core nature remained unchanged. It was the sense of value for all life, with the willingness to kill for those you loved, that Rin found herself proud of learning from the miko and passing to her daughter. "You've done well Sayuri. I know that you did not like it but you did well. You defended yourself and your sister. Never regret that." The young panther hanyou nodded.

A groan came from the waking miko effectively stalling all conversation around her. Blue eyes cracked open to see an equally blue sky. '_Am I dreaming again?' _She questioned her muddled brain. Sayuri's head popped into view when Kagome made to sit up.

"Don't move," the half-demon said, gently resting her hand on the miko's uninjured shoulder. "I wanted to thank you. Without this," her hand clasped the talisman around her neck, "we wouldn't have survived."

Rin burst into tears at her youngest daughter's quiet words, moving forward to hug the girl from behind and whispering her thanks to the miko repeatedly. Kagome cast Rin a small smile. "Any time."

"Kagome?"

The miko looked straight up into the clearest pair of ice-blue eyes she'd ever known. '_How could I have not known who those eyes belonged to?' _She wondered. "Hello Koga." Kagome didn't need to see his mouth to see his grin.

"That's enough wolf-breath." Inuyasha groused from somewhere in her peripheral vision.

Before a full out fight could blossom Shippo interjected. "Uh Sango. You might want to change her bandages. I think she got jostled a bit on the way here and is still bleeding." The words had the desired effect and within moments the wolf and hanyou had retreated to opposite corners of the field like boxers in a ring.

XXX

Night descended slowly on the valley of the wolf den. What normally would have been left to shadows was now lit with torches in deference to their human guests. The orange glows danced over crags in the rocks.

Kagome sat propped against a boulder with Miroku at her right. A prolonged silence followed after the monk informed Kagome of Rin's explanations for the demon Lord's actions.

Not all of details fit in the miko's mind. If she had been dealing with Sesshomaru's most basic nature he still should have known who was friend and who was foe. Although, Kagome closed her eyes wearily, she had broken a cardinal rule; never get between a predator and their prey. The situation had been unavoidable however.

She'd read enough and seen enough to know that they would all have to be together to face the inevitable battle with Naboru. Some sixth sense niggled at her, whispering about the pivotal nature of the Western Lands. The ruler of which was currently running wild throughout the Northern forests. That would have to be their first move; retrieve the Western Lord.

Miroku broke through her musings. "What was it like?" He asked finally.

Kagome blinked at the monk. "What? Fighting Sesshomaru?" He nodded. A thoughtful pout formed on her lips. "Well, it's something I never want to do again. He was just playing with me, Miroku, and he almost killed me." She shivered lightly in remembrance. "You know I used to think back on those times when he would fight Inuyasha for the Tessaiga and wonder how much restraint he was using, because it was obvious he was. Now I know how much. A lot." The quiet of the night once again fell between them as both monk and miko contemplated the terrible strength of the Western Lord.

"When we arrived," the monk said in a low conspiratorial voice, "the strength of his youki nearly caused me to fall unconscious."

Kagome hummed in acknowledgment. "I know what you mean, but even then he had calmed down some. When we were fighting, his blows to my barriers felt like they rattled my bones. It was a little scary."

Miroku's shoulders jerked suspiciously.

"What are you laughing at?"

He grinned as he turned back to the miko. "Do you not think the description 'a little scary' may be misleading to those who wish to battle their own daiyoukai?"

She swatted his arm playfully. "Who in their right mind would want to do that?!" Miroku continued to chortle but Kagome suddenly became somber. "You know he told me that I died."

"What?" The monk jolted in surprise at the sudden change in topic. "When?"

"When I made my wish on the Shikon no Tama. He said that I died."

Miroku's face scrunched in confusion. "But then how..."

She shook her head. "I don't know, but he doesn't lie. And as he says," Kagome dropped into her best Sesshomaru impression, "'this Sesshomaru does not make mistakes.'"

A soft tinkle of chimes sounded as Miroku shifted, his lips pursed in thought. It truly was not an unusual idea for the miko beside him to be brought back to life. They had seen such resurrections several times during their travels. Before he could tell her such twin cobalt orbs pinned him.

"I've been hearing a voice," she said it quickly, and as if she were afraid he would laugh. When his face remained smooth and contemplative she continued. "When I woke up the morning of the attack on Edo. I also heard it before I started traveling to where Ship and I met up with Rin's girls, and then again this morning. It woke me from a dream I had about what happened with Sesshomaru."

"Really?" It was not a skeptical tone of voice, but instead a pensive one.

Kagome nodded. "Of course the dream was so vague I didn't know what it was about until I woke up here after the fight." She scowled momentarily in frustration before continuing, "Sesshomaru can hear it too." This comment received a quick spike in awareness from the monk. "He said that it's a presence. That it's the jewel."

"Giving you warnings?" Miroku watched Sango and Kikyo walk toward them with a few spits of cooked meat.

She chewed her lower lip. "More like directions, but yeah."

"Interesting." A look of disquiet flitted across his face. "Perhaps we should discuss this with Lady Kikyo. After all she does possess extensive knowledge of the jewel."

Kagome could have smacked herself. '_Duh!' _Shaking away the self recrimination she nodded. "I think that's a good idea Miroku."

"You're telling Miroku something he said is a good idea?" Sango teased.

"But my dearest Sango.." He was cut off when one of the spits of meat was stuck in his mouth. The monk grumbled around it a bit before taking a bite.

Kikyo and Sango sat down, creating a small circle of humans in the midst of the wolf encampment. Taking the proffered meat with her good arm Kagome began recounting her tale. When it was over the two additions to their discussion were silent.

Kagome looked from one to the other noting the wary expressions both wore. Whatever they were thinking couldn't bode well. "Any ideas?" She asked timidly.

A soft whiz went by Kagome's ear before Sango slapped her neck. "What?" The taijiya mumbled. She peered into her palm before holding out her hand to reveal a flattened Myoga.

Kagome felt her jaw drop. After a moment of sputtering she found her voice. "Where you on me the whole time?"

"Yes my Lady."

The miko growled at the term, but soon tapered off in the face of the impossible. "Through the fight with Sesshomaru and everything?" Her voice rose in incredulity.

"Indeed. I was much safer on you."

'_Wow,' _she thought. '_Who would've believed the little flea thought I had a chance against the great Sesshomaru?' _She scowled. '_Or maybe he thought he wouldn't be noticed on my cooling corpse.'_

"Now I believe I may be of some help." The little flea perched himself importantly in Sango's palm.

Kagome rolled her eyes. '_Leave it to the flea. I swear he's like Basil Exposition.'_

"Have you considered that the jewel may be protecting you?" Myoga asked.

The question snapped the younger miko out of her sarcastic thoughts. "But, the jewel doesn't exist anymore. At least that's what Kaede said."

Myoga crossed the bottom set of his arms. "She would be correct, but its energy was absorbed into you Lady Kagome."

It was Kikyo who spoke up next. "The Shikon has never before protected its guardians." Her tone was a bit bitter.

"Yes," Sango added. "In fact my father often said that the protectors of the jewel fell victim to it in one way or another. It was one of the reasons it had such a horrible reputation among individuals with holy powers."

"Indeed," Myoga conceded "that would also be true. However, no other being has accomplished what Lady Kagome has. She freed the souls trapped inside the Tama and dissolved its evil from this world."

Kagome's face, she was sure, was painted in utter confusion. "So what's inside of me?"

The elderly youkai huffed at the group's lack of insight. "Why the pure power of course!"

"You know," Kagome tapped her chin becoming impatient with the flea's round about answers. Was this why Inuyasha squashed him all the time? "We already knew the residual power of the jewel was absorbed into me-"

"Right again Lady Kagome." Myoga cheered cutting her off mid-sentence, oblivious to the many eye rolls around him. "Power like that would heighten your natural abilities, much like you demonstrated this afternoon. No normal miko could hold up half as well as you did against a daiyoukai like Lord Sesshomaru."

"So," Kagome drawled determined to steer the conversation back onto a productive route. "If all the souls have been freed what's the power made out of that it can try to protect me? Why the voice, and why can Sesshomaru hear it to?"

"Well," Myoga scratched his bald head in thought. "It is possible that any youkai strong enough to sense it can also hear its consciousness."

"Wait, what?" The younger miko sputtered.

"Consciousness, Myoga?" Miroku questioned.

"Of course. Do you think a powerful magical artifact like the Shikon no Tama would be devoid of will?"

Kagome's words came out in a breathless squeak. "What?" She leaned forward pinning the flea with a calculating glare. "But Myoga, you said that all the souls in the jewel were released. How can the remnant of a soulless jewel have a will?"

"Calm down Lady Kagome. Indeed they were, but the Shikon was created by the combination of incredibly strong youki and reiki." Myoga paced across Sango's palm agitatedly. "The youki was purified but the spiritual power remained. The jewel's consciousness is akin to the swords Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Both were molded from the spiritual essence of the Inu no Tashio but when the power was separated from the soul that housed it the energy gained its own will." He shrugged. "I suspect you will only hear the Shikon's call until you fully assimilate the power. Then it will cease to be overt and manifest in a subtler manner, such as intuition, dreams."

"But I'm already having those," the frustrated miko cried. "And what do you mean fully assimilate? It's been inside me for fifty years. Isn't that enough time?"

"Apparently not," the flea answered. "Remember Lord Sesshomaru and the Tenseiga." Each person in the circle took a moment to think and then nod in understanding. "The only other reason for you to be hearing the call now, if the jewel has fully merged with you, would be extraordinary circumstances," Myoga finished.

Something about that deduction made Kagome's skin crawl. How long ago was it that she had warned Sango something was coming? Two nights? The taijiya must have been thinking along the same lines because suddenly Kagome was hit with the full weight of her cinnamon eyes.

Noting the sudden silence Myoga continued on, changing the subject as he went. "With Lord Sesshomaru in his current condition and the threat of an attack imminent, someone must go to the Palace Moon to inform those in command."

Everyone's gaze turned to the flea. "Who is in command now?" Kikyo wondered aloud.

"That would be Rin's eldest Katsuro, General Isamu, and Master Inuyasha," he answered, ticking the names off on the fingers of one of his hands.

"Wow," Sango breathed. "I never expected Inuyasha to be a second in command."

"Yes, despite their differences the West is the domain of Inu no Tashio and his family. Should one fall, the other must take his place. Your son," he addressed Kikyo, "Jun'Ichi must help as well."

"Why don't you go back?" Kagome asked.

"I must follow after Lord Sesshomaru."

She nodded in understanding swiftly formulating a plan. "All right," she made a sad attempt at a clap and groaned when the muscles of her shoulder stretched. "Where's Inuyasha and Rin?"

"I'll go get Rin," Sango volunteered.

"I shall retrieve my mate," Kikyo stated, standing.

Myoga made to jump away when he found himself wrapped in Kagome's small fist. She pulled him up to her face. "I'm going with you and we'll leave in the morning." He started to protest. "I'll be good as new in the morning so don't worry. Plus, I can move a lot faster than you can," she finished in a chiding tone. The flea nodded and settled back down into the warmth of her haori.

Miroku turned toward her. "I shall accompany you. Inuyasha must return to the palace and it would not do for you to approach Lord Sesshomaru alone."

Kagome smiled warmly at him hearing the truth in his words. "Of course. Thank you Miroku." She gave him a one armed hug and he chuckled, returning the gesture. It felt nice and it wasn't until that moment that he realized how acutely he had missed her presence. No, not merely her presence but the simple interaction without the wall of guilt held between them.

"Oi! What the hell is going on?"

The younger miko blew out a sigh, and then closed her eyes when she saw who was following behind the inu hanyou like a lost puppy, or in his case, wolf.

"Sit down Inuyasha." Even after fifty years he still cringed. Koga plopped down beside Kagome.

"What the hell is he doing here?" The hanyou griped, taking his place next to his mate and glaring at the ookami.

Kikyo reached out and deftly boxed his ears. "Be quiet Inuyasha." He made a face, but shut up.

Deciding that if she was going to be healed by morning she needed rest, Kagome left it to the others to explain the situation. Scooting around the side of the boulder behind her she freed a tightly rolled sleeping mat and blanket from her satchel. A practiced flip of her wrist and her humble bed was prepared. She crawled under her blanket and rolled onto her back. The soft voices from her companions floated back to her, occasionally followed by the gruff barks of Inuyasha and low rumbles of Koga.

Shippo had wandered over sometime after the discussion had begun, having had to first escape the grasp of Akitsuki. Kagome noticed that her kit did not speak much while in such a large company. Not that she could blame him. It was awkward being around her friends again.

With a jolt the miko realized the full impact of her decision to distance herself from her feudal family over the years. It reflected glaringly in her son. _She_ had raised him that way; nomadic and uncomfortable in a group. Never before had she questioned his choice to stay with her while she wandered the countryside. Of course he hadn't considered it. She was his mother and they'd begun traveling when he was little more than kit. A heavy sigh escaped her.

It seemed she had much to answer for. The saying was true then; the road to hell was paved with good intentions. But if there was one thing Kagome was an expert at it was correcting her mistakes. She just wondered when her karmic bill would be paid.

Rest. Her body needed it. So much exertion in such a short time had drained her. Kagome's thoughts spiraled towards sleep as her son finally joined in the conversation, a lilting laugh spilling from his throat. She smiled. It reminded her of old times, Ramen, and home.

XXX

Despite her claims that she would be well in the morning Kagome was surprised when it was so. The first few rays of sunlight that leaked into the valley met a miko who was once again fully healed and re-energized. If not a little bit stressed by recent events.

Her back popped as she stretched, her eyes ghosting over the play of shadows along the rocky cliffs and the puffy white clouds hovering above them in appreciation. Moving into the cave the soothing rush of the waterfall sounded behind her while she slipped into yet another fighting outfit. This one a silver toned shirt and wide forest green sash.

Popping her head out of the den she met with Sango loading Kirara. "So, who's going with whom?" Kagome questioned idly.

"Well, it seems Sesshomaru went in the direction of the Northern Citadel and since Koga is the son of the Northern Lord..."

"Oh man.." Kagome groaned knowing where the conversation was going and not liking it.

The taijiya doubled over with laugher. "Yeah, that's what I did too." When her mirth died down she continued. "He's going to go with you, Miroku, and Myoga. According to him it'll take you about a day to reach the castle." The sounds of an argument could be heard from across the field. "Inuyasha, Kikyo, Shippo, and I are going with Rin and her girls. As you can tell, Inuyasha is not happy."

"He's not the only one," Kagome grumbled. A thud was heard and then Kikyo's shouting. "She must be really mad. She usually doesn't shout," the younger miko observed.

"Yeah well, you and Koga alone." Sango shot her a sly glance.

The miko huffed. "Hardly, we'll have your perverted husband with us."

Sango gave a soft smile. "Keep him in line will you?"

"Of course. A few knocks to the head right?"

They giggled before Sango swooped in for an unexpected hug, still mindful of the miko's shoulder even though it had healed. "I've missed this."

Kagome petted the taijiya's hair and whispered, "so have I. Be safe sister." She watched Sango hop on a transformed Kirara and fly to the mouth of the valley where the rest of her group stood waiting. Akitsuki and Sayuri waved madly once they climbed atop the fire-cat. Inuyasha gave one last look back, before Kikyo bopped him on the head and the group started down the mountain toward the West.

A warm breeze wrapped around Kagome while her friends disappeared beyond the bend. She closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer for their safety.

"Well, I suppose it is time for us to depart." Miroku spoke from just behind her. Kagome turned, grinning at the picture he made with the large brown traveling pouch slung over his shoulder.

"I guess so." She picked up her own bag and slung it on her back as Koga approached.

"So, we're chasing down a rabid mutt," Koga groused. "Figures."

"You could've gone with Inuyasha," Kagome sang.

The wolf snorted and then mumbled something crude under his breath. "Are you sure you can keep up? I can carry you."

A smirk settled on the miko's lips, her mood lifting despite the last night's revelations. "Absolutely. Just point me in the right direction."

Koga raised an arm and pointed North. When he lowered it and looked back over to where Kagome had been standing she was gone.

"Come on," Miroku called from a few yards behind the rapidly disappearing miko.

With a wolfish grin Koga raced after them.

XXX

AN:

Indigo: Well, the companions have reunited only to split again. What will our separate groups encounter on their journeys? What will Haruki discover when he opens the scroll? How will Inuyasha take up the mantle of leader of the Western Lands? What will Sesshomaru do when he finds out? Tune in next- Ouch!

Kagome: ::holds pan threateningly over Indigo's head::

Indigo: Kagome? I would've expected something like this from Inuyasha but you?

Kagome: You left me alone in the woods with a hentai, an overly possessive wolf, and a parasite. Not to mention I'm bound to come across a even more homicidal than usual Sesshomaru. What where you THINKING!?

Indigo: ::scratches head:: Uhh...it was the muse?

Muse: ::walks in calmly eating a powdered doughnut:: ...?...

Kagome: She blamed you for my predicament.

Muse: ::glares::

Inuyasha: I think you just broke the cardinal rule Indi. Never piss off your muse.

Indigo: Uh oh.

The muse commands you to review! Please?

**PREVIEW!**

Chapter 13:

To Be a Lord

At the bottom the thick metal lock on the door gave way under her practiced motions. Jun stepped through the opening to be greeted with the sound of water dripping from somewhere overhead. She wrinkled her nose at the scent of mold and waste that permeated the air. A narrow shaft of light from the end of the hall reached through the dungeon to illuminate the grime encrusted bars of the last cell. A man, with the appearance of a twenty year old, sat slumped against a wall within.

Jun bustled over to the cell, her movements gaining the emaciated male's attention.

"What do you want?" His voice was rough with disuse and his features shadowed with facial hair which had been left to grow for years.

Jun felt her mouth grow dry. The male's eyes glittered with dislike and she knew she would have to find some way to convince him to cooperate. "Kohaku, I've come to free you."


	14. To Be A Lord

DISCLAIMER: *snores* ::muse pokes side:: *grumble* I don't own it. *rolls over*

Chapter 13:

To Be a Lord

"The best of men cannot suspend their fate."

-Daniel Defoe

The white battlements of the Northern fortress rose from the surrounding trees to pierce the dawn sky. Already he could hear the shouts of the guards at the gate. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, willing forward as much clarity as possible. The last time he had set eyes upon the structure had been in his two hundred and thirteenth year when the ookami Lord's mate, the Lady Ai had been killed. The resulting rift between Inu no Tashio and the Northern Lord had not been sealed before Sesshomaru's great father had met his death. Even now, the alliance could be tenuous.

With a few more steps he found himself standing before the black lacquered wood of the gate. Several sentries gazed down at him warily from atop the walls.

He watched, in a detached sort of impatience as a broad, black haired ookami named Goro pushed through the gaping soldiers before addressing him. "Lord Sesshomaru, son of Inu no Tashio, daiyoukai of the Western Lands, state your business."

Sesshomaru sniffed, disliking having been addressed by that particular wolf. "This Sesshomaru has come for an audience with Lord Takayuki, daiyoukai of the Northern Lands."

With a swift motion of the ookami's hand one of the guards disappeared from the wall, streaking into the castle to alert his Lord. A few moments passed in tense silence before an order was shouted from the courtyard beyond. The hinges groaned and the doors were pulled back revealing the newly budding trees leading toward the castle. Sesshomaru stepped forward stiffly, his gaze settling on a familiar figure.

Lord Takayuki had passed his prime many years before. His muscles were thin and tough. Shoulders a bit too broad and hips a bit too narrow gave the wolf an appearance of top heaviness. Though still formidable, when sober, he no longer had the iron stature of his youth. Wisps of graying hair escaped the leather thong at the nape of his neck. A downward curving scar near the left corner of his mouth gave the impression of a permanent scowl.

"To what do I owe this pleasure son of Inu no Tashio?"

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened. The ookami never did show him the proper amount of respect.

Takayuki observed the stiffness of the younger Inu's stance and the twisted markings riding his cheekbones. "Hmm," he mused. "What is it that has the Western Lord in such a state?"

Ignoring the wolf's incessant prying Sesshomaru went straight to the point. "I require the services of your healer." That sentence alone cost him a small amount of pride, but in the current circumstances he refused to acknowledge the sting.

Nodding, the Northern Lord ushered the white demon into the castle. With a wave of his hand Takayuki dismissed the guards just inside the entrance. "Soldiers are banned from the castle for today. Keep yourselves to the barracks and the courtyard," he commanded. The pair of wolf youkai sentries bowed before taking their leave.

"You risk much," Sesshomaru stated. His words came out with the heavy rumble of his more primitive side.

Together the two youkai made their way through the castle. Their footsteps soft on the polished floor. The Northern Lord cast a side glance at his deceased friend's son. Whatever magic had been cast upon the inu was strong indeed to affect him so. "As if my guards could bring down a rampaging daiyoukai." He chuckled mirthlessly. "Once in the healer's chambers I will be barring all servants from the wing."

Tenseiga's pulsing seemed to echo in the empty corridor. "Your discretion is appreciated." Sesshomaru grunted, conceding to his conscience's call for politeness.

They marched through the Southern wing, stopping before a chamber that smelled heavily of herbs. The shoji screen to this room was decorated with an intricately painted mural of willow trees and water. Takayuki placed his hand upon it, but paused, leveling a heavy stare at his companion. "It will not save you rumors," he cautioned.

"Of that I am aware." Sesshomaru watched the ookami slide the door back, revealing a medium sized room with several folded futons stacked in a corner and a high shelf of herbs on his right. Startled wine colored eyes snapped up as the two Lords entered the room.

Minako moved from behind the low table and touched her forehead to the floor. Her long auburn braid coiled over her shoulder.

"Rise Minako. Lord Sesshomaru has need of your services." Takayuki brushed a speck of imaginary lint from the taut shoulder of his tan haori.

The petite demoness stood, blinking rapidly once she took in Sesshomaru's jagged markings and red tinted eyes. It took a moment for her to connect the male before her with the image of the gangly teen she held in her mind. "Of course my Lord," her voice was low and throaty, at odds with her child-like appearance. Quickly Minako unfolded one of the futons and gestured for the inu youkai to be seated.

Sesshomaru folded his long legs beneath him, making himself comfortable. It was unusual for the daiyoukai to visit any healer's chamber. The overwhelming smell of medicinal pastes and herbs tended to give him a headache, but he found the scent of Minako's quarters to be pleasantly muted. Next to him, Takayuki leaned casually against the wall.

"If you would inform me of the circumstances of your ailment, Lord Sesshomaru," Minako requested. Takayuki's ears perked while Sesshomaru described the white powder dispersed by the lizard hanyou and the onset of symptoms. It was quite disturbing really, that a youkai of the inu's power could be brought low by a mere mysterious mixture.

Minako herself, found the information unsettling. Knowing the Western Lord's lineage, she was aware of his immunity to poisons. It was clear that whatever had affected him was a sort of controlling spell. She had heard of similar before. Potions that could induce blood lust in lower youkai, but nothing that could affect a being of the white demon's power. The healer tugged on her ear thoughtfully. "And the fang is shielding you," she surmised, her gaze drifting to the pulsating Tenseiga.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru answered curtly. The situation was more than vexing. He knew full well the extent of his pride. Seeking help had cost him greatly, but there was some solace to be found both in the healer's extensive talents and the Northern Lord's old relationship to his sire. Though how long the ookami's silence on the subject at hand would last once a jug of sake was put in front of him, Sesshomaru did not know. Regardless, he had matters to tend to and this distraction would be dealt with, preferably swiftly.

After a few moments of consideration Minako moved toward the shelves of herbs above their heads. "For now I can make a draught that will calm your youki. It will not completely eliminate the effects, but it will make it much easier for you to maintain control. I'm afraid what is affecting you can only be a powerful curse. It will take me some time to consult my library on this matter."

The Western Lord almost cringed at that. He, Sesshomaru, needed assistance to maintain control. It disgusted him. When he discovered who worked this vile magic their death would be one he would most certainly savor.

XXX

Jun paced her room frantically, the message from their scout hanging limply in her hand. She pressed her fingers against paper thin eyelids. This would not do, her mistress would undoubtedly discipline her for her ineptitude, if not outright kill her. A spell of such strength was almost guaranteed to work and yet the falcon demon had clearly seen Sesshomaru's actions. Not only had the intolerable dog killed the youkai assigned to bring him back but he had escaped into the Northern castle. Jun's face pinched in worry.

The ookami healer Minako would be more than capable of counteracting a half-formed curse given enough time. What had gone wrong?

It had to be the scroll. Who would expect a powerful Inu to keep directions to a spell that could control a powerful Inu? No matter what the Mistress thought Jun doubted they had the entire manuscript. Certainly the Mistress' aunt had known of the text, and since she chose to keep it Jun was willing to bet that some crucial step remained held tight to the old bitch's chest. Perhaps it had all been a ruse and the Lady of the Castle in the Clouds was aware of her niece's treachery. Perchance it was all a ploy to draw them out.

The human woman huffed and then sank down onto the dusty stone floor. Her punishment would be made exceptionally painful. Jun grimaced at the thought. Luckily the Mistress would not return from the Eastern castle until it was either over run or abandoned. There had to be some way to salvage the situation. Wrinkled hands threaded through Jun's mussed hair, catching on tangles and absently working them out as she thought.

Perhaps her mistress did not need to be alerted to the demon Lord's whereabouts just yet. Yes. A jagged smile cut across her features. She would keep this new information to herself, and she would use this time to prepare.

With a trained grace not lost to her years Jun gained her feet, flitting about the room gathering essentials. She stopped to consider a silver dagger resting almost innocently on the low table. Weapons would be needed and any weapon would help. Jun carefully tucked the blade into the folds of her clothing.

Half an hour later the sun began to set and the minion turned escapee checked over her preparations. Her Mistress really did have the tendency to underestimate humans. With a satisfied nod Jun began to make her way toward the dungeons. She would need assistance if she were to escape the castle holdings alive.

The soft steps of a sentry passed before Jun slipped from her room. Walking nonchalantly she drew no attention to herself. Beings that frequented the castle were aware of her presence within it and did not normally spare her a passing glance. At the appropriate corridor she banked sharply left taking the stone stairway near the middle of the hall that lead to the smaller dungeon. It was here that her Mistress kept prisoners who still held some importance.

At the bottom the thick metal lock on the door gave way under her practiced motions. Jun stepped through the opening to be greeted with the sound of water dripping from somewhere overhead. She wrinkled her nose at the scent of mold and waste that permeated the air. A narrow shaft of light from the end of the hall reached through the dungeon to illuminate the grime encrusted bars of the last cell. A man, with the appearance of a twenty year old, sat slumped against a wall within.

Jun bustled over to the cell, her movements gaining the emaciated male's attention.

"What do you want?" His voice was rough with disuse and his features shadowed with facial hair which had been left to grow for years.

Jun felt her mouth grow dry. The male's eyes glittered with dislike and she knew she would have to find some way to convince him to cooperate. "Kohaku, I've come to free you."

XXX

Inuyasha glowered to himself. _'Stupid wolf. He better take care of Kagome.'_ Behind him he could hear Akitsuki talking animatedly with her mother about what she would eat as soon as they reached home. _'Home.' _Inuyasha's expression turned slightly regretful.

Deftly catching the direction of her mate's thoughts Kikyo shifted to speak quietly into his ear. "What troubles you love?"

The furry appendage twitched, her breath tickling the fine hairs inside of it. "It's nothing," he bit out gruffly.

A sigh reached him as Kikyo tightened her hold. "Do not lie to me Inuyasha."

He snorted, knowing that after so many years he could not fool her, and then pushed off the ground again. Landing, he ran a few paces before answering in a slightly clipped tone. "Jun'Ichi."

_9 Years Ago_

"_You're not going." Inuyasha paced the wooden floor of his hut, his arms folded into the familiar red of his fire-rat haori. _

_Kikyo walked forward and placed a comforting hand on her mate's arm. "Inuyasha. He is more than old enough. Jun'Ichi needs to learn how to defend himself."_

_Inuyasha shook his head, ears twitching in aggravation. "He's not even forty years old. If he needs to learn so bad I'll teach him."_

_A slender young male with unruly black hair and amber eyes dug his claws into the door frame. "Father" he ground out, "Uncle Sesshomaru-"_

"_Uncle Sesshomaru," Inuyasha crowed. "How can you call that bastard your uncle?"_

"_Inuyasha!" Kikyo scolded._

_Jun'Ichi flashed small fangs in challenge, his temper getting the best of him. "Lord Sesshomaru has always been kind to me. You are the one that holds a grudge against him, Father."_

_A growl slipped passed the hanyou's lips at his son's mention of their family's past. He whirled to face his son, locking him with an angry glare. "Tell me. Tell me how he can accept you, a quarter demon, into his ranks to be trained but not accept his own half-blood brother?"_

_The young male flinched. He'd lived his whole life in this village, but that did not make him ignorant of what other, less tolerant beings, thought of him. After growing up on stories of the feud between his father and uncle he was surprised to meet the notorious demon Lord. Even more shocked was he to find that his uncle was inquiring about the woman he thought of as his aunt, the miko Kagome. After politely answering the Lord's question he'd been unable to stop from asking his own. That exchange had lead to a fairly pleasant afternoon. His uncle could be a cold male, but he was not the monster painted into the tales of his youth. He would not allow his father's prejudice to impede his own advancement in the world. Jun'Ichi knew a good opportunity when he saw one._

"_I'm going father, with or without your blessing."_

_The scowl that crossed Inuyasha's face was close to murderous. "Well then go. Get out of here. You're sure as hell not getting a blessing from me."_

_Kikyo sighed heavily in remorse and watched her only child storm angrily from their home._

"You believe him to still be angry with you?" Soft brown eyes studied the side of her mate's face. The ticking of the muscles along the hanyou's jaw told her that it was exactly what he thought. "He won't be." Kikyo laid her head against his shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Inuyasha's voice was soft and hesitant.

She bussed his cheek with her lips. "He is our son, love. Jun'Ichi may hold your rashness, but he also holds my love for you."

A faint "keh," reached her, but the muscles beneath her hands relaxed. Inuyasha lapsed back into his thoughts. It had been nine years since he'd spoken with his son and each time he looked back over the argument that ended their relationship he couldn't help but feel guilty. He wasn't ignorant to the changes in his half-brother, but the pronouncement that Sesshomaru would take Jun'Ichi into his household after all the years spent trying to kill Inuyasha for being a half-breed had hurt.

Shippo had once made the mistake of informing Inuyasha that he had a communication problem. It was obviously some idea the kit had picked up from Kagome. At the time it had gotten him a few swift knocks to the head, but as the years progressed Inuyasha had grudgingly agreed. But just how did one go about fixing a relationship with a sibling who for years had despised you simply for being born the way you were? Then to try and accept that said sibling had pulled what Kagome would call a 'one-eighty' in his views... It was too hard to believe.

From above them Sango gave a shout of surprise breaking Inuyasha from his musings. Both hanyou and priestess looked up to see the demon slayer pointing some ways ahead of them. Instantly on alert for danger Inuyasha scented the air only to become confused. "Humans?"

"Villagers," Sango called down to the couple.

Sayuri let out a cheer. "It's the people we left the village with," her jubilant voice drifted down to the hanyou.

"Villagers from Edo," Inuyasha cast a confused glance towards Kikyo. "I thought they headed North?"

"Let us stop and ask them," Kikyo intoned calmly. "Perhaps they have new information. At the least we can lead them to safety."

Inuyasha took one look into her concerned brown eyes and agreed. These people had accepted him, for the most part, for one hundred years. They had shared their food, shelter, and company with him; allowed his child to play with their children without bias. Now he had the chance to help them beyond clearing out low level youkai.

Despite being shunned by his brother Inuyasha was a Lord. It was time he started to act like one.

XXX

"I believe it would be prudent if only Kagome and I approached." Miroku peered through the trees warily. Ahead of them the forest was blanketed in a soft white powder and the stench of burned flesh filled his nostrils.

"I'm not leaving Kagome," Koga protested.

The miko smiled at her friend, still devoted after so many years. "I think it would be best Koga-kun." Seeing that her opinion did nothing to dissuade the stubborn wolf she decided to hit him where it hurt. Large cobalt puppy eyes fixed on Koga in a disturbingly predatory manor. "Please," Kagome clasped her hands together for good measure. "This stuff probably made Sesshomaru attack me. What would happen if it made you attack me too?"

Koga took her hands in his, pouring all the sincerity he could into his gaze. His icy-blue eyes verily shimmered with feeling. "I would never attack you Kagome." When his proclamation produced no change in her expression he shifted uncomfortably under her pleading stare. A few more seconds passed, during which Kagome added a quivering lower lip. Koga gave in with a grunt.

A brilliant smile and the brief soft crush of a fragrant body was his reward. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh, thank you."

Before the wolf Prince had recovered the monk and miko were gone. He huffed and turned his attention to the flee inching closed to his jugular. "Bite me flee and I'll make sure you never bite anything again."

Sufficiently cowed, Myoga sat down a safe distance from the violent wolf's collar.

Kagome's senses hummed dangerously when she and Miroku stepped into the circular patch of dusted forest. Her nose wrinkled at the sight of the leopard carcass.

"These are purity burns," the monk observed, bending over the mutilated cat.

"Hmm," she bit her lip at the way the powder coated the grass beneath her feet. It was unnatural. "The girl's necklace," Kagome explained absently. She crouched down, her fingers brushing against the mysterious substance coating the field and dampening the sound of her footsteps. "What I want to know is what this is."

Miroku turned away from the dead demon and approached the bent miko. "Sorcery." He plucked the splintered remnants of a bamboo container from the forest floor. Swirling a finger around the undamaged bottom he announced, "it came from in here."

Kagome took the proffered container, noticing its proximity to a dead hanyou lizard. "Do you think this stuff killed him?" She gestured toward the grim spectacle of the body.

"Most probably." Miroku cracked his neck and rubbed a hand over his forehead. He wasn't feeling to well, almost dizzy. Violet eyes blinked rapidly and he sucked in air roughly.

"Miroku?" Kagome questioned, noticing the sweat forming on her friends skin. Looking down at her hands she saw her body glowing a soft pink color. Whatever the white dust was she had been unconsciously purifying it. Realization hit her. "Its some kind of poison," she gasped.

Thinking quickly Kagome retrieved a small pouch from her belt she scooped a bit of the white powder into it and pulled the string closed. With a quick flare of power she placed a barrier around the parcel. Her task complete she reached out a hand and grasped the unsteady monk's shoulder. Instantly her powers blazed to life, riding his body of the toxin.

"Stay still," she commanded. Getting to her knees in the dirt Kagome dug her fingers into the grass. A wrinkle of concentration perched on her brow. With a bright flash the clearing was clean, the bodies and powder gone replaced by glittering pink ashes that melted into the ground like late spring snow. "Are you alright?"

The monk ranked his hand through his hair shakily. "Yes, thank you Lady Kagome. It has been some time since I last felt the affects of poison."

"You're sure?"

He nodded again. "I still sense the evil of this place. It was a poison and a curse."

Dusting of her knees off she stood. Kagome checked herself for any remaining white dust. "Well, I can't do much about curses." She nervously palmed the animal skin bag containing the white powder.

Miroku's gaze followed her movements. "What is that?"

Kagome grinned a bit before tying the cords of the skin around her belt. "Something to study should we ever catch up to Sesshomaru."

"A wise idea." He jabbed his staff into the ground with a jingle. "Allow me to ward this area from evil." Miroku reached into the folds of his robes withdrawing a single sacred sutra. A flick of his wrist and the charm attached itself to a nearby tree. The ominous feeling surrounding the spot lessened somewhat but did not dissipate completely.

"Hmm," Kagome approached the talisman and placed her bare palm against it. Concentrating she allowed some of her power to flow into the ward. It flared brightly and both monk and miko let out a relieved sigh as the air lightened.

Miroku cast a wary look at the pouch strapped to Kagome's waist. "That was powerful indeed to require our combined efforts."

Kagome nodded. "Let's get back. The sooner we catch up to Sesshomaru the sooner we can figure out who did this."

Together they left the area and rejoined their comrades. Koga fidgeted expectantly. "So, what was it?"

"Poison," Miroku answered.

"Yeah Koga-kun be glad you didn't go into it. I couldn't have purified it out of you." Kagome prodded lightly. The un-natural feeling of the now dispelled curse still lingered in the form of goose bumps.

The wolf crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to look out into the woods. "Like some stupid poison would ever affect me."

Kagome cast the monk a knowing look before the two demons and two humans set back out on their path. The ominous feeling still hovering over her Kagome found her body moving with greater haste.

XXX

A groan escaped Haruki's lips as he plopped onto his futon. All day conferences with fat, sweaty Lords and their generals had a way of tiring one out. He closed his eyes and wished he had the energy to take a bath. '_This is ridiculous,'_ he thought rolling onto his side. With great effort he removed his haori and then reached down to his sash. His hand brushed the scroll and he paused, looking down.

It seemed his day wasn't quite over yet. A clawed finger traced the crescent indent in the wax seal. No doubt Lord Sesshomaru had been informed of Haruki's decision to stay in the East. The inu was probably displeased despite the fact that Rin traveled in the company of their son and several soldiers. He was oddly paranoid that way when it came to Rin, not that Haruki could blame him.

The panther stretched and pulled free the message, unrolling it to read by the light of his candle. Instead of the elegantly formed chiding words and strict instructions from his Lord he was greeted with a very unwelcome sight. Upon it was written a bare four words in Jaken's large block looking kanji.

~Do not advance uphill.~

Rubbing his eyes a bit Haruki read it again, but the script remained unchanging. He felt his breath freeze and his heart plummet into his stomach. "Shit!" He cursed. Leaping up to his feet and not bothering to pull his haori back on Haruki slid back the shoji screen and bolted toward the Lord's study.

The text of the message was taken from a document that originated on the continent called The Art of War. Haruki's mind buzzed sorting through all the information those sparse words provided. First, and most important, was a command for all absent army to return to the West immediately. Second, they were preparing for open war. Thirdly, and most puzzling, the missive was written by Jaken instead of his Lord.

Orders for war were always written by Lord Sesshomaru. This alerted the panther to two possibilities. Either the situation was so dire that his Lord could not spare the time to personally write out the dispatch or his Lord was not present at the palace.

Soft leather soles slapped soundlessly against the polished stone of the hallway. Haruki slid around a corner his mind running over the seemingly innocent phrase. A lump formed in his throat and he prayed that his mate had a swift and secure journey. Expertly catching his balance against the tiles outside of Lord Ryota's study he breathed a sigh of relief at the thin ribbon of light that seeped from beneath the carved wooden door. Haruki nodded to the guards, two deceptively spindly crane youkai, and knocked twice. A moment later he was rewarded with the command to enter.

Sliding back the door and crossing the threshold his gaze alighted upon the settled bulk of the Eastern Lord. Ryota sat hunched over his low desk worrying the end of his ink brush between his fangs while he glared down dispassionately at a battered piece of parchment.

"Lord Ryota," Haruki bowed.

Onyx eyes raised in surprise taking in the half dressed state of the one who addressed him. "My, my Haruki. Why are you so flustered?" A clawed hand reached down to scratch the red fabric stretched across the Lord's bulging midline.

Haruki rose, his attention flickering briefly to the pile of unopened scrolls stacked along the left hand side of the desk. "I'm afraid I've just received disturbing news from the Palace Moon and must take my leave of you at once. My presence is required."

Ryota scowled, the hand at his belly rising to rake through his hair. "And of what nature are these unwelcome tidings?"

"Matters of the Western state," the panther answered evasively. He watched the falcon youkai shift under his stare.

"Hmm," Ryota rumbled then shook his head. "I'm afraid we have made an agreement young Captain. It would not be in good faith for you to leave us now, especially with Naboru's army bearing down upon us. Could it be that you seek escape?"

White hot temper flared through Haruki's veins. '_How dare this...this...coward question my resolve?'_ With much effort he reigned in his snapping youki. "No my Lord," he spat. "My presence is required at the Palace Moon immediately. As for our agreement," he gritted through clenched fangs, "there was no stipulation that I stay should I be needed in my home territory."

"Exactly," Ryota boomed, his bulk quivering indignantly. "There was no such stipulation and as such you shall remain here. You will not shirk your duties." With battle looming it would not do for a fine strategist like Haruki to leave.

"Shirk my duties!?" Haruki burst out, no longer able to maintain his calm. "My mate, children, and home may be in danger and you accuse me of cowardly acts?" Haruki's lips twisted into a disgusted snarl. So Ryota would attempt to use his honor against him.

A heavy fist slammed against the wooden desk drawing the panther back from his rage. "I am Lord here Haruki. It would do you well to remember that." The youkai Captain glared vehemently at the wall just over the falcon's shoulder. Lord Ryota sighed. "However, I will give you leave." Haruki's gaze snapped to him as Ryota raised his hands in a gesture of supplication. "But not for two days. In two days you may return to you homeland, but" he interjected, "I expect your full attention and participation until that day."

Barely leashing his anger and frustration Haruki nodded, not bothering to cast a glance back to the Lord when he bowed. Though the summons he'd received demanded immediate action the thin alliance between the Eastern and Western lands required he upheld his end of the bargain. Haruki had agreed to enter into war counsel with Lord Ryota for a week, that week would expire in two days. "Two days it is," he muttered, his tail whipping behind him as he quit the room.

XXX

AN:

Indigo: Doesn't Lord Ryota remind you just a bit of Santa? Maybe it's because the holidays just passed or maybe it's because I keep imagining this beer bellied flacon demon dressed in red velour. Where they would get velour in the feudal era of Japan I have no idea. It just pops to mind.

**PREVIEW:**

Chapter 14:

Six Degrees of Separation

"My Lady, though I am flattered to know you hold me in such high regard I must decline your request. Suffice it to say that what troubles me is of a personal nature. I shall be taking my leave of this place on the night after next." Haruki bowed respectfully. "For now I must seek my rest. It has been a trying day."

Izanami bid her farewells and watched the panther disappear into the shadows of the hallway. _'So the feline will indeed leave before Naboru arrives.' _A lacquered claw tapped against the fold of her obi. Resuming the walk to her room she wondered idly if her assassins had already arrived at the Palace in the Clouds.

Her smile returned at the thought of the old bitch's death. Everything was going perfectly. Just perfectly.


End file.
